Hidden Magic
by Jest MEEK
Summary: MAY POSSIBLY BE REWITTEN! A new girl arrives on the Hogwarts Express. With her comes many unanswered questions. What will the Dream Team say when they find out her secret? What is her connection with Draco? Why does Voldemort want her alive? rated R f
1. Prologue

I own nothing! All characters belong to JK Rowling, except Alexis…she's mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Prologue

"Lily go!" James yelled. "Take Harry and go!"

"I can't leave Alexis," Lily told him through her tears.

"He wants to kill Harry," James said hugging her. "She's safe, for now."

Lily nodded and ran to the room holding her children. "Come on Harry," she murmured scooping him up.

"Goin' mummy?" Harry asked quietly nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Yes dear," Lily told him scooping Alexis up. "I love you, honey."

"Love you mummy," Alexis said hugging her mother tightly. "You goin' away?"

"Yes dear," she replied quietly putting Alexis down. "Hurry, in the closet, I will come back for you."

Alexis cried, not clearly understanding what was going on and held on to her mother. Lily felt tears stream down her cheeks. "This is all for the best baby." She brought her daughter to the closet. "Please be good and stay here."

Alexis cried loudly but stayed put. She didn't know quite what to do.

"Lexie!" Harry cried, clutching his mother. Lily tried her best to sooth him when James started screaming.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! I'll hold him off-"

Lily's eyes widened and she visibly shuttered, as Lord Voldemort walked into the room laughing. She put Harry down and drew her wand quickly.

She begged Voldemort to spare Harry and to kill her instead, but he refused. When Voldemort grew tired of her begging, he called, "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green forced Harry to cower into the corner as he watched his mother fall to the ground. Then Voldemort turned on Harry.

Just as he raised his wand Alexis cried out, "No!" She ran, stumbling to stand in front of Harry looking defiantly up at Voldemort through her bright emerald eyes.

"No 'urt 'Arry," Alexis told him. "Won' let you."

"For a baby, you're very stubborn," Voldemort laughed loudly studying the young girls face. Her eyes were swollen and red. He smirked and reached out to grab Alexis. She screamed and jumped back into Harry. "You're mine now." He said in a shuttering voice and ran his finger along her jaw. She bit him. "You little bitch," Voldemort growled, raising his wand.

"Can't 'urt 'Arry!"

"Move you silly girl!" He bellowed.

Harry tried to move in front of his twin sister, but she remained rooted to the spot, determined to protect her brother. "No."

Harry's eyes widened as he heard those two words spoken again and saw his sister fall to the ground.

Harry let his tears fall freely. He didn't truly understand what was happening, but his family was hurt and it was his fault, that he knew. Harry didn't even hear Voldemort laugh and yell the curse again. He collapsed to the ground, lying next to his sister. With the green flash, Voldemort disappeared and Harry reached for his sister's hand. 

She turned to face him and smiled weakly. "Love you, Raven."

He smiled back and squeezed her hand before falling asleep.

Alexis heard footsteps coming and hoped that someone was going to help Harry. She looked up at the person lifting her up and noticed the black hooded cloak that they were wearing and felt a cold shiver run through her body.

She swallowed watching the man carefully as he chuckled at her fear. "Come," he told her sounding hoarse.

Alexis struggled to get out of the man's grip and ran out of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw her father lying on the ground and gasped when she was thrown forcibly against the wall and moaned in pain, sliding to the ground. Alexis was snatched up from the ground by the front of her shirt and slapped across her face. 

"Don't ever do that again, do you understand me?" the man demanded of her.

Alexis swallowed, tasting blood and nodded. What choice did she have?

He lifted her up and Apparated out of Godric's Hollow.

Appearing elsewhere, the man handed her over to another.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased that we were able to recover her before Dumbledore was able to," said the man now holding Alexis. He caressed her cheek and she unwillingly whimpered. The man laughed. "Marcus, you have to take her."

"Why do I have to take her?" Marcus groaned. "I don't want a filthy half-blood in my home."

"You have to take her because the Ministry will, undoubtedly, search the manor soon," the man took a breath. "If they see her in my home, they will most certainly see that I took some part in her family's death and her kidnapping. In America, you can keep her hidden from the Ministry." He handed Alexis back to Marcus.

"Lucius," Marcus began.

Lucius held up his hand to silence Marcus. "Now, Cadogan, you and your wife will raise the girl and when the Dark Lord needs her, she will be ready. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Marcus muttered as Lucius disappeared. "Not a word from you girl, we'll talk in the morning."

With that, the two of them disappeared from sight. Soon the two arrived at the Cadogan Mansion in Salem. Alexis was fast asleep in the man's arms. As he looked at her, he almost forgot his job. He shook his head fiercely and instructed the house elves to bring the girl to the guest room. He went to inform his wife and owl his children about the task that was put in front of them.

************

"Marcus, we can't have her in the house," Cestelina told him.

"We don't have a choice," Marcus muttered. "We have to do this."

Cestelina waited for him to say more. In truth, she was worried about the young girl's safety, especially once her boys came home.

"We'll just have to deal with the bitch," Marcus said. "Malfoy's right, we are the safest place for her away from the Ministry and we have to raise her so that she can give the Dark Lord what he needs."

Cestelina gasped. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"He's gone," Cestelina whimpered preparing for a slap.

"No, my dear," Marcus whispered harshly, running his long finger along his wife's jaw line. "He's not. He may not be alive, but he's certainly not dead."

"What do you mean?"

Marcus rolled up his left sleeve and showed her the Dark Mark on his arm. "If he was, this would be gone too." With that he walked up the stairs to his room as Cestelina shuddered and wondered how long they would have to endure this task.

******5 years later******

"Master says girl must wake," a tiny voice quivered.

"Go 'way," Alexis muttered groggily and rolled over to her side. Every morning the house elf came in to wake her, and every morning Alexis wanted to stay asleep. As far as she was concerned, staying asleep was always better then being awake.

Mindy, the elf, shook Alexis. Alexis groaned and pulled the covers over her head. The young girl heard the elf sigh and pull the covers off of her.

"Come now, Master says the girl must bathe," Mindy instructed, pointing her to the adjoining bathroom.

As always, Alexis did as she was told, dragging her sleepy body out of the bed and to the bathroom. Remembering the man that slapped her the night before, and so many nights prior to that, Alexis always made haste in her tasks. Once done with her bath, Alexis brushed her red hair so that it fell onto her shoulders. She pulled on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and, around her neck, she tied an emerald handkerchief tied to cover her scar. As soon as she was dressed the elf took her to see the master of the home.

"Knock," instructed the elf, and then she was gone.

Alexis raised a shaking hand and knocked once. "Enter," instructed the voice inside.

Alexis slowly entered and stood before Marcus. He was sitting in a black leather chair reading some papers. She took this time to study the dark study she was in. It has changed so little in the last few years she's been at the Cadogan's. Just a few new things from the Malfoy's that Lucius needed to get rid of to protect his image. The few torches lit, gave the room an eerie glow. Alexis shivered as if cold and wrapped her arms around herself.

Alexis stood feeling increasingly nervous, and began thinking of Lucius. She was only safe from the abuse Marcus put her through when the Malfoy was around. She wrapped her arms more tightly around herself when finally Marcus glanced up at her. He cleared his throat and began talking. "Stand up straight!" Marcus barked eyes flashing in anger, as they always did when she was around. She quickly dropped her arms to her side and stood straighter. Marcus leaned back in his chair and began talking, "You are now old enough to take some responsibility around the mansion. Seeing that I am not your father, but your primary care giver, you will obey my orders and follow them fully, no matter what they are. If you have a problem with that or anything else, don't come to me, because I don't care. And when I summon you, you will come directly to me, stopping whatever it is that you're doing. Do I make myself clear?"

Alexis nodded and groaned inwardly. Now on top of walking on eggshells, she'd probably be treated like the house elves.

"We shall see," Marcus muttered. "Get me a glass of water!" He pointed to a pitcher and glass at the other side of the room.

Alexis slowly walked over to the buffet and lifted the glass pitcher to pour the water into the crystal glass. She carefully lifted the glass and brought it to Marcus. He held his hand out for the glass and she handed it to him. The glass slipped between her fingers and fell shattering to the floor. She gasped and looked up at Marcus, feeling the tears form in her eyes, but to afraid to let them fall.

As the door opened, Marcus slapped Alexis hard across the face and she fell to her knees. "You stupid, clumsy girl!" As he raised his hand again a voice spoke.

Alexis glanced quickly at the door and saw a tall blond man and a blond boy about her age. The boy looked at his father, who nodded, and ran to Alexis.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, studying her pale, bruised face.

She looked up at Marcus and he glared at her. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. To her surprise her wound began to heal itself. She could, however, still taste the blood that had already spilt in her mouth.

"Marcus, it would do well to control your temper," Lucius said with a grin. "However, if I see you do that again, I will have to punish you."

Marcus muttered under his breath and took out his wand. Alexis gasped and the boy turned to look at her. He watched the horrified look in her eyes in confusion. Marcus flicked the wand and muttered a few words. The glass repaired itself and the water vanished.

"Draco!" Lucius yelled. "Go play with the girl!"

Draco nodded and helped Alexis to her feet.

"Wait!" Alexis froze, recognizing the voice as Marcus'. Not wanting to get hit again, she stayed rooted to the spot. "You're letting your son play with a filthy half-blood?"

Lucius laughed. "Don't question me. My son is bound to her, as she is to him. Moreover, you are aware that the man you are so loyal to is a 'filthy half-blood' as you say. It would do nicely for you to hold your tongue." He turned to Draco. "Go."

Draco steered Alexis out of the room and shut the door. Alexis fell to her hands and knees and coughed up blood. Draco ran up to her and helped her up. "You're not ok, are you?"

She smiled weakly at him.

"Why does your father hit you?"

"My father doesn't hit me," Alexis told him, eyes narrowing. "_He's_ not my father."

"Where is your father?"

"I don't know," Alexis said sadly and shrugged. "I don't know where anyone is."

"Oh," Draco looked at her and shifted awkwardly. After a brief pause, the boy spoke again, "Come on, let's play!"

"Ok."

Draco ran outside with Alexis closely behind.

"Um, I'm Alexis," she said watching Draco carefully as he attempted to climb a tree.

"I'm Draco," he smiled. "Come on." Draco motioned for her to follow him.

"I can't climb trees," Alexis told him.

"How come?" the boy jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Alexis. "It's easy."

"I've never climbed a tree before," Alexis scowled at him. "Besides, I'm not allowed to."

"Why not?"

"Ask Marcus."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is he always like that?"

"Like what?"

"I mean, does he always hit you?"

Alexis shrugged and sat down in the grass. "I don't see why you care."

"Come on, tell me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because, I said so," Draco smirked. "And you're going to tell me."

"Oh really?" Alexis picked at the grass avoiding Draco's gaze. "And what if I don't?"

"I'll tell Father."

Alexis' head snapped up, her eyes narrowed. Even though the elder Malfoy was her protector there was no telling what he would do to her if she'd disobey his son. "Fine."

Draco sat down next to her and waited patiently. Well, as patiently as he could bouncing around on the ground next to her.

Alexis looked at him. "Yes, he always hits me."

"When was the last time he did?" Draco's voice was barely a whisper.

"You saw him hit me."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he tried to keep calm. "Alright, before then."

"Last night he used his wand on me." Draco watched Alexis as she said this. Her eyes glazed over and she looked as if it were a painful memory.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "Why do you look fine?"

"Don't know," she shrugged. "I heal quickly, I guess."

The boy looked at her sadly. He's never seen a more beautiful person before, let alone a person as sad as Alexis looked. Draco scowled to himself wondering where these feelings were coming from and why he was having them. He glanced back at Alexis, who was staring at a rabbit. He lightly pat her back.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "I like you, Lexis. Do you like me?"

Alexis nodded and hugged Draco. Draco laughed and tickled Alexis until she begged him to stop. He grinned at her and laid down on the grass next to her.

Alexis was confused. She spent the last five years being despised, hated. She _knew_ that Marcus hated her and didn't want her around. She couldn't understand why everyone she loved was gone, why they weren't looking for her. And yet, here was Draco being friendly and treating her like she was, well, cared for. Alexis knew that there was no one left that loved her, and she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked brow furrowed.

Alexis rolled over and refused to look at him. Draco got upset. He rolled the girl back onto her back and sat on her stomach. "What's wrong?"

Alexis shut her eyes and refused to look at Draco. She heard Draco groan in frustration and opened an eye. She saw a concerned look on the young Malfoy's face that quickly turned to anger. "Tell me, or I'm telling Father."

Alexis winced as her eyes shot open. "Please, no!"

"Then tell me."

Alexis sighed and looked into Draco's gray eyes. "Why do you like me?"

Draco shrugged. "Don'no. Why shouldn't I?"

"'Cuz everyone who did is gone," Alexis said sadly. "And I don't know why."

"I like you!" Draco said triumphantly. "And I'm never going to leave you!"

"You only played with me, 'cuz your dad told you to!" Alexis told him feeling the anger rise in her chest.

"Nu-uh!" Draco glared at her. "I wanted to. And Father lets me do anything I want to!"

Alexis searched the boy's eyes, not quite knowing what she was looking for. He was sitting on her stomach smirking at her confusion.

"You're my friend," Draco announced.

"And what if I don't want to be your friend?"

Draco pouted as if he was insulted. "You don't like me?"

"I like you," Alexis replied quietly. "You'll get hurt if we're friends." Just like everyone else, she added silently.

"I won't get hurt," Draco smirked again. "I'll protect you from everything."

"Really?"

Draco nodded, and Alexis felt warm. She smiled at him. "I'll protect you, too!"

Draco stood up and extended a hand. Alexis took it as he helped pull her up. They stood staring at each other for a while when suddenly. "Mwah!" Alexis got kissed on the cheek by the young Malfoy.

She scrunched up her nose. "What was that for?"

"To show you I like you!"

"Oh," Alexis shifted and threw her arms around the slightly taller boy and hugged him. He grinned and hugged the girl back. For the first time since she arrived at the Mansion, Alexis felt safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review. I'm new at this and would love you to tell me what you think and how I can make this better.


	2. A Confrontation, A Sorting, and A Fight

I own nothing…Except Alexis and the plot. They are all mine! MWHAHHAHA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Chapter 1: A Confrontation, A Sorting, and A Fight

__

~**September 1st**~

Your words like knives,

Cutting through my skin.

I can't take the pain,

And you just keep going.

I found comfort in you,

In your pain I found likeness.

Your shortness adds roughness,

To my once smooth skin.

But I can't turn you away,

I don't know how.

Can't live without your pain,

Not without your lies.

Like a drug, you call me in,

Even though I know now.

I know the torment you'll cause,

But I can't turn my back.

Not on you,

The sweet innocence you were.

You've changed me,

You fixed me.

Now you leave me,

More broken than ever.

But I can't let you go,

I don't know how.

"Alexis!" a man's voice bellowed from the floor below. "Alexis, you bitch get down here."

Alexis sighed and slammed the journal shut. She dashed to the stairs, knowing her efforts would be in vein. She arrived, face flushed, but breathing regularly, standing straight while the broad man who stood before her examined her. Alexis stood staring at the man as his eyes flashed with anger.

Oh, great, Alexis thought, suppressing the urge to run. If she ran, it usually made things worse for her. As though the man had read her thoughts, he slapped her hard across the face.

Because Alexis had expected to be slapped, she was able to minimize the pain; however, she could still taste the blood spilling into her mouth. The man slapped her again as she began choking on her own blood. She felt the normal sting and tingle and her wounds began to heal. She forced herself to swallow her blood and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Yes, Marcus?" Alexis asked bitterly. Marcus had a smug look on his face and laughed bitterly. Alexis' hands balled into fists as she resisted the urge to hit him. A glass case nearby threatened to fall over. Alexis took several deep breaths to calm herself and the case stayed put.

Marcus grabbed the girl's jaw in a bruising way. "Be sure to control that temper of yours," he growled. He released his grip and smiled at the fresh red marks that lined her jaw, although they quickly faded. Marcus was well aware that no matter how hard and how long he beat or tortured her, she would never physically scar. That was half the fun, and if you asked Alexis, she would laugh bitterly and tell you that. Since Marcus discovered that she healed as if she had just taken a Healing Potion he seemed to make it a sport to abuse her.

Alexis shifted waiting for Marcus to speak again. The man glanced at the clock, which read, 10:15 AM. "Are you packed?"

Alexis raised her eyebrows. That was the nicest thing he has ever said, she thought mockingly. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Come," Marcus motioned. Alexis followed him to the front hall of the summerhouse. A house elf had brought Alexis' bag to the hall. She walked over to it and tucked the green journal in it. Once she picked it up, she glanced at Marcus awaiting her next order. He turned to look at her. "To Platform 9 and ¾." As Marcus said that, he disappeared with a swish of his cloak.

Alexis rolled her eyes. Thankfully, she had passed her Apparation test after her 17th birthday. She had no idea how Marcus would react had she failed it. She reached her destination soon after Marcus.

When she arrived, he glared at her, but did not raise a hand. Marcus motioned for her to follow him to a secluded area of the platform, where the elder Malfoy was waiting.

If Alexis had not known that the Dementors joined Voldemort and because of that, most of the captive Death Eaters got away, she would have been severely shocked. Alexis bowed her head respectably to the man in front of her.

"Ah, Marcus, I see that her manners haven't been affected," Lucius smirked at her. "Come; let me take a look at you." Alexis glided over to the man and stood tall. Lucius walked around her and took in the sight of her. "Yes, you have grown up, little one." He ran his hand over her jaw and then stood back. "You will follow Draco's orders this year." Alexis opened her mouth to protest and thought the better of it. Lucius continued, "Put this cloak on."

Despite the heat, Alexis complied. She draped the heavy cloak over her shoulders and tied it on. "You mustn't forget the hood." Alexis nodded and watched Lucius Apparate. She then turned to Marcus who slapped her again.

She raised her hand to her cheek and glared at him. "For old times, my dear," Marcus whispered in her ear, lips just barely touching her. "Get on the train," he ordered Apparating back to the summer home.

Alexis groaned and pulled up her hood so that the only part of her face you could see was her mouth. She picked up her bag and walked to the train. 10:30...Alexis groaned. Well…maybe she would be able to find a cabin to herself.

Alexis walked down the corridor looking for an acceptable cabin. She finally found an empty one at the far end of it. Smiling to herself, she dropped her bag in front of the seat she chose by the window. Alexis sat, making sure that her cloak stayed on, grabbed a book out of her bag. The Other Side of Magic was one of her texts from her old school. The _Ludus Occultus Magus _(which loosely translated means School of Hidden Magic) was shut down after her sixth year because the administration feared the steady rise of Voldemort. It was the only one of its kind in the world and the only place she felt safe. Not for the first time, Alexis felt hatred for the man burn in side her. She gripped the book, trying to calm herself down.

Just as she loosened her grip, the door slid open. "Just talk to her," one boy was saying. "Maybe she feels the same way."

"I don't know Harry," said the other. Alexis looked up from her book and noticed a shy looking boy and a raven-haired boy. It didn't yet look like they had noticed her. "What if she gets scared or what if she doesn't fancy me?"

"You'll never know until you-" the Raven-haired boy stopped short and glanced at Alexis. "Uh, hello."

Alexis nodded her acknowledgement and went back to her book.

"Harry, maybe we should find another place to sit," the shy-looking one muttered shakily.

"Nonsense," Harry told him. "May we join you?"

Alexis looked at him and shrugged, wishing he would just leave her be. Alexis turned back to her book and tried to focus.

"The Other Side of Magic? Never heard of it," Harry said sitting down.

Alexis glanced at him. "I wouldn't expect you to."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Alexis turned back to her book. "And why would that be?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Because _Raven_, this book is only sold to a selected number."

"Did you just call me Raven?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Alexis' temper was rising.

"No…" Harry's voice trailed off looking thoughtful. "A selected number? Is it a Dark Magic book?" Alexis felt a tinge of fear that wasn't her own. She scowled at the feeling.

"Don't be so paranoid!" Alexis told him brow furrowing. "There are different types of magic. This book is about those other types."

"You sound like Hermione," the shy one laughed.

"Whatever," Alexis muttered, reading her book.

"Where are you from?"

"What?"

"You're not English; in fact you don't sound European at all. So where are you from?" Harry asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Alexis glared at him, knowing he couldn't see her. Just then, two redheads, a bushy-haired girl, and blond girl who, if you asked Alexis, looked extremely surprised, saved her from answering that question. Alexis raised her eyebrows in amusement and turned back to her book, for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

"We should warn Harry!" said the redheaded boy. Alexis rolled her eyes as the group traveled into the cabin.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," said the redheaded girl. "You are just paranoid."

Alexis almost snorted, but she forced it down. She found this conversation highly entertaining.

"I don't know Ginny," the bushy-haired girl said. "Think about it. The exchange student is a friend of Malfoy's-"

"So that automatically makes her a Dark Witch?" the blond spoke up from her seat next to the shy boy. "Hi, Neville," she murmured dreamily.

Once again, Alexis raised her eyebrows in amusement as Neville replied shyly, "Hey Luna."

"She's the daughter one of the most vicious American Death Eaters," Ron nearly shouted. "Ginny, you should know that! Dad talked about them for ages. He was furious with the American Ministry for not allowing the Aurors to go capture them."

"So she's a Cadogan," Ginny sounded annoyed. "The Blacks weren't exactly good wizards either, but Sirius was on our side!"

"How can you defend her?"

"Hermione," Luna began, tearing her eyes away from Neville. "You shouldn't judge a person before you know them. Give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Draco _likes_ her!" Ron stated getting red in the face. Well he had better more than like me, Alexis thought bitterly. "And anyone who is friends with him is bound to be evil! She's probably a Death Eater!"

"Well, well…" a drawl came from the doorway. "If it isn't Potty and friends."

Alexis grinned inwardly and then she remembered what kind of hell the blond boy (who's not so much a boy anymore, but you get it) put her threw.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron spat ears redder than his hair.

"How about not, Weasley," Draco muttered looking around. "I'm looking for someone."

"Your bitch?" the redhead asked mockingly.

"Now, now, language Weasel," Draco smirked.

"Say that again Ferret!" Ron stood up his wand to Draco's chest and Draco's wand to the other boy's.

Alexis had enough. "Still the same old Drake."

"Hello Alexis," Draco said smiling to her, but never taking his eyes off Ron.

Just then, Hermione and Neville raised their wands to the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"You must be Granger," Alexis said calmly never looking up from her book. "You're obviously not as smart as everyone says you are." Alexis smiled when she heard the witch growl. "I'm going to school like the rest of you. And if you bothered asking Longbottom and Raven, here, you'd know that _I_ was here alone before they came wondering in."

Hermione exchanged glances with Neville as he lowered his wand. "Aren't you a Gryffindor?" Alexis asked disdainfully. After a silence she continued. "Would you harm one who's unprotected, _wandless_?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and slowly lowered her wand. She turned to the pending duel in their cabin. Harry was pinned to his seat by the two younger girls.

"Dray, drop the wand," Alexis said finally, after watching the group in mock amusement.

"Only if the Weasel drops his." They both tightened their grips on their wands.

Alexis walked up to the pair, putting her book down and breathed on Draco's neck. Draco suppressed a groan, oh how he missed Alexis near him. She nibbled his ear and kissed his jaw line all the way to his mouth. Alexis claimed his lips for the first time in two years. Before the kiss got to passionate, Alexis pulled away smirking.

"I can't help you with that wand," Alexis smiled gesturing to Draco's wand. "But I can help you out with your _other_ wand."

Mouths dropped open, as Draco turned crimson, but quickly recovered. He smirked at the girl in front of him. "Haven't lost your spark I see." Alexis smirked and sat down. "What were you doing sitting with the dream team?"

"Well…you must admit, it's a step up from the last group of friends I had," Alexis said bitterly. Then she smiled, "It _was_ quite amusing listening to the paranoia that has embraced the Hogwarts Express. Especially the thought that _I_ am a Death Eater." Alexis laughed picking up her book and shoving it into her bag.

"Well…aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Red," Alexis told him picking her bag up. She showed him her arm for proof. "Happy now? Besides, if I had wanted to kill your precious Potter then I would've done it already." Alexis took a breath. "Besides, if Voldemort couldn't kill him, what makes you think anyone else is able to?" With that, Alexis walked out of the cabin with a smirking Draco on her heals.

"That was interesting, to say the least," Draco smiled.

Alexis leaned against the wall, lips pursed together. "So?"

"What's wrong Lex?" Draco's eyes shone with concern as he leaned on the wall opposite Alexis.

"So now it's Lex?" Alexis groaned. "I'm furious with you. Do you have any idea _what _I have been through the last two years? You are a selfish bastard."

"Well, you've known that since we were kids," Draco smirked. "Why are you peeved at me?"

Draco sensed Alexis' anger build up inside her. He felt it rise in his chest so quickly it hurt. "As if you don't know. You are nothing more than an evil little ferret," with that Alexis Apparated out of the train.

Soon Alexis arrived in the Three Broomsticks, where she was told to meet the Deputy Headmistress. She walked up to the bar and ordered a Butterbeer. After she downed the glass, her anger got the better of her and it exploded. Alexis apologized and headed out of the pub. She was so upset she hadn't noticed where she was walking. Professor McGonalgall collided into the girl.

"Sorry," Alexis muttered, fury boiling down.

"Miss Cadogan?" Alexis' head snapped up.

"Professor?"

The woman nodded and motioned for the girl to follow. Soon the two arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alexis followed the woman to a statue where she muttered the words, "Lemon Pastry." The statue jumped out of the way and the two ascended the stairs before them.

Once inside the office of the Headmaster, Alexis quickly looked around. She saw an old man, a greasy-haired man, and a tiny little man and woman. "Ah, Miss Cadogan, please take a seat," the old man said smiling, with a twinkle in his old eyes. "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school. Lemon drop?" Alexis shook her head as the man continued, gesturing to each teacher sitting before them, "Allow me to introduce Professor Snape, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin; Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw; Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff; and you have already met Professor McGonalgall, the Transfiguration teacher and the Head of Gryffindor." The man took a breath. "I have gathered the House Heads together to witness your sorting and also to discuss some, ehm, important details about your stay. But first your sorting," and with that an old hat was placed on her head.

__

'A Potter, eh?'

'Yes, what's it to you?'

'You have much in common with that brother of yours,' the hat murmured.

__

'Whatever.'

'You are so full of anger, hate, and betrayal.'

'So? Sometimes it's the only passion that gives one the strength to survive.'

'True…But are you a Slytherin or Gryffindor?'

'I am whatever you put me as.'

'Is that so? Well then, must be,' the hat stopped talking into her head. "SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was lifted off her head. She looked up into the eyes of Dumbledore. "Take off your cloak. I insist."

Alexis hesitantly made to take it off. "No," she was barely audible.

"Miss _Cadogan_," Dumbledore began. "That is an order. You must take the cloak off or suffer a week's worth detention."

"WHAT?!" Alexis shrieked, but complied.

There were surprised gasps from the teachers surrounding her. "I would like to introduce, Alexis Potter," Dumbledore said with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't tell him! Please!" Panic took over within Alexis; she couldn't let Harry find out.

"Calm yourself, Miss Potter," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "You will be called Miss Cadogan. The story the students will be told is you are an exchange student from America. You will also receive your own room because of occurrences that are, beyond your control."

Professor McGonalgall found her voice and picked up from here. "We are well aware that you aren't able to perform magic with a wand, aside from several first year spells. Therefore, in those classes were magic is required, such as Charmed, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, you are allowed to use your wandless magic, provided you make it look like you are using a wand. Of course there are other classes where this is also appropriate."

Alexis nodded. "They trained us to look like our wands are doing the magic."

"You'll have to get robes," Snape said smugly.

"With what money?" Alexis snapped. "Everything I own is in this bag and on my back."

"Professor Snape is right," Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "However, should you wear your house colors that should be adequate."

Alexis changed the color of her leather pants and top into an emerald green shade with a tint of silver. She even changed the colors of her YingYang tattoo that was on her right shoulder blade, to the Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Alexis chuckled at the irony of her life it represented. McGonalgall and Snape scowled but didn't say anything.

"Very nice Miss Potter," Dumbledore told her smiling. "You are to continue your studies from _Ludus Occultus Magus _with me personally. We will meet three times a week. You are also to continue Occlumency twice a week with Mr. Potter and Professor Snape."

Alexis groaned. "Why with Potter?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but didn't comment, instead he continued. "I believe Mr. Potter will benefit having another student work with him."

"If anyone asks, you are taking Remedial Potions," Snape sneered.

"When I'm in your Advanced Potions class? Who the hell is going to believe that?" Alexis felt her temper rise once again.

Dumbledore chuckled. "She's quite right you realize. Since they are both in your NEWT level Potions class, Remedial Potions doesn't quite work. However, no student is to know about your lessons."

"Well, Malfoy's going to know," Alexis muttered. "He's the only one that knows who I am, what I am…"

Dumbledore smiled and turned towards the teachers. "Nothing we've said within this room leaves." The teachers nodded. "Severus, you will take Miss Cadogan to the chamber to the right of the Great Hall and escort her out when I introduce her. Minevara, it is time for the sorting to begin." The teachers all walked out, leaving Snape and Alexis alone.

"Come," he drawled, face emotionless.

They walked in silence to the room where they were to wait. After several minutes of silence, Snape spoke, "You look just like your mother."

"I wouldn't know."

Snape winced. "Of course." They were left in silence, carefully listening to the sorting take place.

"Welcome to another school year here at Hogwarts. As always, no magic in the corridors and the Forest is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most horrible death." Dumbledore's grin widen as he continued. "Finally, for the first time in over fifty years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry welcomes a foreign exchanged student. She joins us from the United States of America. Please welcome, Alexis Cadogan."

With that said Alexis strode out of the room to stand in front of Dumbledore. Snape walked to his seat at the table. "Miss Cadogan is our newest 7th year Slytherin. Have you anything to say?"

"Hello?" Alexis rolled her eyes she waited for Dumbledore to tell her what to do.

Dumbledore smiled. "Alright then, you may join your house."

As Alexis made her way to the Slytherin table, she was aware of the stares from the students. Alexis raised an eyebrow and smirked. The entire hall was silent as she approached the Slytherin table. Alexis stood behind Blaise. "Would you move to let a girl sit?" Alexis said with a sexy pout. Ron didn't miss the scowl Draco sent Blaise as he pushed Pansy over so that the new girl could sit between the two boys. She smiled and sat, looking up at the rest of the hall. "Do we have a problem? Staring is rude you know." She turned to her table. "Shall we eat?"

Many of the Slytherins smirked and dug into the food in front of them. Draco turned to her as the noise level in the hall began to rise. "You can't flirt with anyone," he told her.

"Oh really?" Alexis looked disgusted as Drake loaded her plate. "What are you doing?"

"You should eat more," he told her. "And yes really. You're mine, and I don't want you to flirt with anyone."

"I think you lost the power to tell me what I can and can not do when you started ignoring me," Alexis glared at him, eyes flashing in anger. Several goblets began shaking. Alexis took a deep breath and calmed down when suddenly a piece of food hit her. Her head snapped in the direction of the two elephant sized boys in front of her. "WHAT?" A few goblets fell over.

"Are you going to eat that?"

"Vince-"

"Do you have any manners? I thought Europeans were supposed to be polite," Alexis looked revolted as the two boys looked at each other. "Chew with your mouths closed."

"We are, it's just these two don't have any manners," Blaise muttered under his breath.

The smaller of the two spoke, "But are you going to eat that?"

"Greg-"

"There are piles of food in front of you and you ask to eat the food on _my_ plate?" Alexis was irritated. Every part of her showed it. She groaned. "It doesn't matter anyways…I've lost my appetite." She pushed the plate to the boys.

"Alexis you should eat that!" Draco told her scowling his two friends. "What's wrong with you?"

"Chill out Malfoy," she told him grabbing some rolls. "Are you happy now, oh great one?"

Draco smirked. "Of course, my love."

Alexis raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. Instead, she took a bite of a roll. "My love?" a voice shrieked. Alexis turned her head.

"Yes, Pansy, my love," Draco said. "You see, you are not, nor will ever be, the holder of my heart."

"She can be," Alexis spoke up, more to enrage Draco than anything else. "I can give it back since you obviously _don't _love me or _don't _want me to love you."

"Oh, Draco," Pansy swooned walking over and draping herself around Draco.

"Look here," Alexis stood up. "He'll never be yours. You are either incredibly stupid or in extreme denial if you think that he will be." She turned and smiled sweetly to Draco and pouted. "I'm supposed to meet the Head Boy and Girl now. Would you care to escort me?"

"I am the Head Boy," Draco told her frowning, upset she hadn't notice the pin.

"I know," Alexis smirked walking away from the table. Draco got up untangled himself from Pansy and followed. "Where are we going?"

"Charms classroom," Draco told her grabbing her hand and leading her in that direction.

Hermione was already there, looking annoyed. Alexis' eyes traveled to the corner of the room. "Too bad you felt the need to bring protection."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione replied calmly, however a tinge of fear reached Alexis.

Alexis smirked and raised her eyebrows.

__

'Who does she remind me of? Why does she seem so familiar?'

'There's something about her…what is it!?'

The thoughts reached Alexis and she groaned. They were bound to start looking for answers soon. "Well let's get this over with," Alexis muttered not taking her eyes off the corner. The boys moved and her eyes followed, she smiled at the panicked thoughts she was receiving.

"Yes, of course," Hermione cleared her throat. "We weren't entirely certain what the Prefect system was at your old school, so we, er, rather Dumbledore, thought we should explain it to you."

"Are you serious?"

Draco nodded and continued. "The Prefects are here to help you and also to enforce those rules that are in place for our safety, that _some _students feel compelled to break. We are basically the head of the whole system on the student level, with McGonalgall and Dumbledore above us."

"Prefects may take away points and suggest detentions to your Head of House, which in your case is Snape," Hermione said shortly. "Since you are the first exchange student Hogwarts has had in over half a century, you carry a lot of responsibility. It's your job to show the Governors that carrying foreign students is not only beneficial but also well worth the effort. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Alexis said bitterly taking her eyes off the corner. "Can I go now?"

Draco nodded and escorted Alexis out of the room. The two walked in silence until they approached the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Draco raised his eyebrow at Alexis and said the password. "_Animus."_

The entrance swung open and the two of them walked in. "Oh, Draco you're here!" Pansy squealed, rushing over to him pushing Alexis out of the way.

"Hmph!" Alexis fell into Blaise. "What the fuck is your problem Pansy?"

Pansy chose to ignore Alexis. "Draco, you're just in time for the Firsties orientation." Here she turned to Alexis. "You are to join the orientation as well."

Alexis raised her eyebrows. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you are a first year Slytherin, even if you are a 7th year."

"Well…I think I'll stay out of your sick games, if you don't mind."

"Nonsense," Pansy told her, steering the girl to a couch. She pushed Alexis down. "It's tradition."

"Well, get on with it then," Alexis muttered watching her.

"Very well," Pansy smiled a disgusting smile. She turned to the first years and Alexis. "You all should realize that Draco and I are the Slytherin heads. We are in charge and you _will_ obey us."

"Excuse me?" Alexis stood eyes flashing with fury. "I will not take orders from you."

"You will do what I tell you to do!" Pansy shouted back, face twisted in a way that you wouldn't think possible. "You are to follow my orders, or I'll tell Lucius and your father."

Alexis smiled a bitter smile. "Oh, they won't care. My orders come from Mr. Malfoy, and he told me my orders come from Draco. And furthermore, I'd rather take my chances pissing Voldermort off then listen to you."

Pansy and Alexis continued shouting at each other, Pansy gripping her wand and Alexis' fists tightened. Pansy hit Alexis with a curse that caused her to stumble backwards. Tables trembled; glasses broke, as Alexis had her hands gripped tightly around Pansy's neck. "Don't do that again," she hissed slamming Pansy against the wall one last time before turning on her heal and storming over to the portrait that concealed her room. "_Videlicet_," Alexis muttered under her breath and took a step in her room.

Before she was able to shut the door, Blaise stepped in after her. The door was shut as Blaise shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey Zambini!" Alexis warmly greeted her old friend.

Blaise smiled back at her. "You lost your temper," he stated.

She raised her eyebrows. "And you are gay."

"What?" Blaise coughed. "I am not."

"Who are you hiding it from?" Alexis smiled. They've been friends nearly as long as her and Draco. In fact, he was the reason they were friends. "I've known since 4th year."

"Really?" Blaise stuttered. "How? I didn't even know."

"That's a load of shit," Alexis told him seriously. "The way you looked at Draco was one hint. Then there was the time I accidentally walked in on you moaning Harry's name, needless to say I ran out." Alexis chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"So you are ok with it? You're not mad that I fancied Draco?"

"Oh, no, everyone likes him," Alexis told him shrugging. "Don't tell him that though. His ego is big enough."

"Yeah, well it's too bad you are the only girl he sees," Blaise smiled. "I'm glad you know."

"I know," Alexis lay down on her bed. "You're dating a Gryffy?"

"What-how-no I'm not!" Alexis smiled at the stuttering of her friend. She glared at him. "Ok…I am."

"Good for you," she paused. "What about the Death Eater deal?"

"I love him too much," Blaise dazed. "I couldn't be someone that would have to hurt him. My father disowned me to say the least."

"I'm sorry…"

He shrugged. "It's no problem as long as I have my love in my life."

"You're not going to tell me who he is, are you?"

Blaise shook his head and grinned. "Fine then, I'll figure it out." Alexis smirked.

Suddenly the door swung open. Draco came storming in. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I think we are talking," Alexis muttered. "You should go Blaise. I expect to meet your significant other eventually."

Draco stopped short. "Blaise is dating someone."

"Yes," Alexis told him. "Don't bother him about it. What do you want? Because I want to go to sleep."

"Fine," Draco scowled. "We will talk when you wake. Don't leave this room until I collect you."

"Fine," Alexis hissed and watched Draco's ass as he walked out. Merlin, how she missed him. She groaned and crawled into bed. After long last, she fell into a much-needed sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author notes: The poem above was written by my cousin Jody.

Please tell me what you think! Please Review!


	3. Love comes in many forms

Rowling owns all!! Slash is headed in…so Homophobes run away! Haha! *It's not that big in this chapter though*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Chapter 2: Love comes in many forms

"Alexis Lillian Potter, get your arse out of that bed!" A man shouted.

Alexis groaned. "Go 'way." She sunk her face deeper into her pillow as the covers were ripped off her and she was pulled out of bed.

"Merlin!" Draco growled. "No wonder Cadogan is always peeved at you."

Alexis was lying on the cold dungeon floor with Draco sitting on top of her. "Get off me ferret!" She pushed Draco off her and stood up. "That's not why he hates me and you know it. So don't talk about what you don't understand." Alexis closed her bathroom door, as Draco sat on her bed. After about fifteen minutes, the girl walked out and got dressed.

She looked around her room and groaned. "What a mess!"

"Don't worry about it," Draco told her looking around the room as well. It had looked like she had thrown her belongings around the room in a rage. "Rough night, I take it."

"No shit," Alexis muttered. "I should ask for a sleeping drought."

"No, you'll become addicted," Draco told her. "Besides, the house elves will have the room spotless before your classes end."

Alexis looked thoughtful. "You don't know what they go through…" She whispered turning to the blond on her bed. "You wanted to talk to me, Master Dray."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Enough of that," he scolded her. She grinned at him. "I wanted to talk to you about two things." He paused for affect. Alexis just looked at him. "First, you have to control that temper of yours. We can not afford another incident like last night."

"Do you mean strangling Pansy, or breaking things?"

Draco raised his eyebrow in amusement. "The breaking things. It happened twice last night; you _need_ to control your temper here. Things aren't suited for emotions or powers like yours."

"Alright, and the second thing is?" Alexis looked bored.

"I want you to stay away from Blaise," Draco said pointedly.

To his surprise Alexis laughed. She was clutching her sides when she finished. "Oh, don't be ridiculous Dray," she smiled at him. "Blaise isn't interested in me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Alexis started slowly. "He isn't interested in what I have to offer."

"What does that mean?"

Alexis looked at him. "Are you serious? Are you normally this stupid, or is this a special thing for me?"

Draco opened his mouth and decided not to say anything. Instead, he just looked at her. "_Think_ about it Dray. He's not interested in anything I have, so much as what you have."

Draco looked shocked for a second. "You mean he's gay?" Alexis pointed to her nose and smiled. "Are you saying he likes me?"

"Oh heavens no!" Alexis grinned. "I mean, you _are_ a Sex God and all," she rolled her eyes. "But he's involved. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Do we know who he is?" Alexis shook her head.

"Don't say anything to him." Draco nodded. "Breakfast?"

He took Alexis' hand and steered her out of her room into the common room. Alexis took off to Blaise.

"Mornin'!" Alexis sounded unusually cheerful.

"Hey," Blaise smiled. "Going to breakfast?"

She nodded. "I wanted to ask you a question too. So let's go down together, ok?"

Blaise stood, wrapping his arm around Alexis, receiving an amused look from Draco.

__

'She had better not been lying to me!' Alexis smirked. Not a day goes by without someone being paranoid, she thought to herself.

"Is he a 7th year?" Alexis asked point blank.

Blaise nodded slowly. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Alexis smirked. "You know me."

"Yes and that's why I'm worried."

She playfully slapped him and walked into the hall glancing at the Gryffindor table. All of the 7th year boys looked at her and she couldn't narrow down who was the secret lover.

"Who's he?" Alexis asked pointing to the boy talking to Female Red, as Alexis called her. She was a Weasley, that much the new girl new.

"That's Ginny-er, Weasley's boyfriend, Thomas. Dean or something like that," Blaise informed her.

Alexis nodded and ate some eggs. The girl kept her eyes on the Gryffindor table. Blaise's boyfriend definitely wasn't Thomas; he was deep in it with the redhead next to him. It couldn't be Longbottom because he was obviously head over heals for that Ravenclaw girl, Lovegood? Well, at any rate, that narrowed it down to Red, Raven, and-

"Blaise, who is that?"

"Who?" Blaise looked up.

"The one next between Thomas and Raven," Alexis told him.

"That's Seamus-er, Finnigan," Blaise muttered. Alexis nodded and added that to her notes. Her first day and she already had a good idea who the Slytherin was dating.

She felt someone shift next to her. "Hello Drake, fancy meeting you here." Alexis grinned at the blond boy.

Draco couldn't help but to smile back. "Your schedule."

Alexis took the piece of parchment from the boy's hands as an owl flew up to her. Her eyes widened in shock, and surprise.

"Don't get too excited," Draco muttered taking a bite of his toast. "It's just a school owl."

"So what?" She took the parchment proudly, knowing it would contain her other two schedules. She glanced at them seeing that she would have her sessions with Dumbledore Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and her sessions with Snape Tuesdays and Thursdays. Alexis shoved the parchment into her bag and looked at her regular schedule. NEWT Potions, NEWT Care of Magical Creatures, and NEWT Divination before lunch. Then she discovered her afternoons on the days that she met with Dumbledore were open. So today I have to meet Dumbledore after lunch, Alexis sighed. How was she going to get through all these other lessons on top of the other ones she had to go to?

"Come on," Draco poked Alexis. "We're going to be late for Potions."

Alexis picked up her bag and walked with Draco. As she walked into the room, she tripped and her bag split.

"Cadogan!" Snape's head shot up. "Detention for disturbing the peace in this classroom. Clean up your mess and report to this room after dinner."

Alexis picked up her books, parchment, and everything else that fell and tucked them into the bag Draco fixed. The girl sat next to Draco, seething. Her eyes flashed and darkened in anger.

__

'Merlin, she looks just like Harry when she gets like that. Stop it!'

Alexis was instantly confused and glanced over at the blond. He hit himself in the head.

"Alright," Snape began as the door flew open. "Weasley, Potter!" Alexis' head shot up at the mention of the name, Draco poked her. "Detention! And ten points off each. Cadogan, it seems you have company this evening."

Alexis glared at the professor as the late arrivals took their seats without any protests.

"As I was saying," Snape began again. "Today we will be brewing a potion designed to help you express your emotions. Each Slytherin will be paired with a Gryffindor." Snape began his list. "Cadogan and Weasley, Potter and Malfoy," Snape grinned when he heard the four groan in unison. Soon after he gave the instructions for the Emotion Potion, the group was told to meet with their partners.

"You move over by Weasel," Draco told Alexis.

"Why do I need to move?" Alexis growled. "You move."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Move, or I tell Father and he'll tell Marcus. And we know what he will do to you…"

"That was a cheap shot Malfoy," Alexis muttered moving her things over to the table. "Move Raven."

"Why the hell doesn't Malfoy get over here?"

"Because Malfoy is a spoiled brat, and you are irritating," Alexis told him as he got up. "Hello Red."

Ron glared at the redheaded girl next to him and didn't say anything.

"Alright then," Alexis rolled her eyes. "That's what I get for trying to be civil."

There was an awkward silence before Ron finally spoke. "You have a detention?"

"It would seem so," Alexis told him. "Are you going to get the ingredients or should I?"

Ron looked at her as if she has just sprouted an extra head. "Uh, I'll get them."

Alexis nodded and set up the cauldron and studied the directions. When Ron returned with the ingredients, he looked at her for instructions.

"Well Red," Alexis began taking one last look at the directions. "It looks like you should chop the Ginger Roots first."

Ron nodded and began attacking the root. "What do you think you are doing?"

He looked at her. "I'm chopping the roots."

"That isn't chopping, that's slaughtering, there's a difference!" Alexis told him. "Have you ever cooked before? Like a real meal? Lamb chops and stew, or something?"

"Yes, I have," Ron glared at the girl. "What is your point?"

"Making a potion is like making a dinner," Alexis stated. "If you follow the directions, everything turns out the way it's supposed too."

"I…I guess so," the redheaded boy said. "I never thought about it like that. But what does that have to do with chopping?"

Alexis moved behind him and put her hands on his. The girl didn't miss the death glares getting sent her way by Granger and Draco, or the surprised gasp from Ron. "Let me show you." Alexis showed him with his hands how to chop the root. Soon the two had all the ingredients added into the cauldron.

"Alright," Snape spoke. "Once your potion is finished, one person from each group is to take it and the other is to fill a vial and bring it to me."

"I'm not taking it!" Ron said quickly.

Alexis looked panicked. "You take it! Please."

Ron shook his head.

Alexis looked around. "My emotions are dangerous. You have to take it. Besides if you're worried about Granger, it's so obvious you dig her."

"Dig her?"

"Like her, fancy her, whatever," Alexis muttered. "My point is, you take the potion and then kiss Granger or something, you can't be blamed for it."

Ron smiled. "You are a genius."

"I know," Alexis grinned and poured two vials, one for Ron and one for Snape. She brought it up to the front.

Alexis picked up her bag and walked out of the room noticing Ron and Hermione making out in the corridor. Alexis smiled and caught up to Draco.

"Did you take the potion?"

"Hell no!"

The two stood there smirking at each other. "So you got Weasley to take it?"

"Duh!" Alexis smiled. "Got him together with Granger too."

Draco opened his mouth to speak as Harry walked up to them. "Hello," Harry acknowledged the pair of Slytherins.

The two looked at each other and back at Harry. "Do you have something to say?"

Harry blushed. "Hi...Draco!! I LOVE YOU!!" He giggled and ran away.

Alexis scowled after him.

Draco blinked. "What was that all about?"

"The potion maybe?" Alexis told him.

Draco looked confused and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"It's just one of your little silly fan girls," Alexis grumbled.

"He didn't look like a girl to me," Draco said observantly.

Alexis scowled again, "He giggled like a girl, he acted like a girl, he must be a girl."

"Whatever you say," Draco said with a shrug.

__

'What does that mean? Does he really? Oh Merlin, what is he doing to me?'

What the hell? Alexis looked at Draco he looked thoughtful. Alright…I'll work with this. "Dray, darling?"

"Yes?"

"Are you just going to let him get away? Raven just declared his love for you," Alexis stated. "You could use that."

Draco looked at Alexis and smiled. She was the reason he wasn't mad at Potter because of his father's 'visit' to Azkaban. The girl found a way to make Draco understand that it was mostly his father's doing. Draco haven't even spoken to her in two years, but somehow, when he thought of her, he realized that it was his father's fault, and Potter just sped it up a bit.

Draco left with a smile on his face, heading in the same direction as the raven-haired boy. Alexis followed quietly behind coming to a stop when she heard voices.

__

'What did I say to him? I LOVE YOU?! How could I?'

"Potter?" Draco's voice sounded tentative. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Harry yelled. "I'm bloody fantastic!"

Raven, don't screw this up! Alexis was silently cursing that idiot brother of hers.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Draco murmured. He turned to head to the door.

"Wait," Harry spoke. "I'm sorry."

Draco turned and looked at the raven-haired God in front of him. Harry was walking slowly towards the blond boy. His arms snaked around Draco's waist and he pulled the other close. Their mouths moved closer when suddenly, _*CRASH*_.

The boys jumped apart and they heard a girl yelling. "What's the matter with you!? You totally killed the mood!"

"Ow, OW!!" Draco and Harry dashed into the corridor. Alexis was slapping Blaise.

"You idiot!" She continued ranting. "They were so close!" Alexis stomped off to her next class.

"What was she talking about?" Blaise asked Draco, not noticing Harry sneaking away after Alexis.

Outside, at Hagrid's hut, Alexis was shaking in fear.

"'Ey 'Arry!" Hagrid smiled. "'Ave you seen Malfoy or Zambini?"

"We're right here," Draco panted followed by Blaise.

"Today we will be studin' an Acromantula," Hagrid began. He walked the class over to the pen where the over sized spider was. "This 'ere's a runt."

"A runt? Are you insane? This is a spider!" Alexis shrieked, near tears. The spider clicked its pincers at her and she tried to run.

Harry grabbed her. "It's just a bug."

Ron, not surprisingly spoke up. "JUST A BUG? Harry, it's a spider! S-P-I-D-E-R! One that tried to eat us second year!"

"'Friad of spiders are ye?" Hagrid grinned.

"YES!" The two yelled together. They glanced at each other and then at their teacher.

"This isn't just a spider, it's an extremely _big_ spider," Alexis said, voice quivering. Draco and Blaise moved to their frightened friend to comfort her.

"Maybe they should go to the library and do research on them or something?" Harry said watching the color drain out of the two students' faces. "Ron'll have nightmares for weeks, Hagrid."

"Alexis is terrified of spiders because-" Draco stopped short when Alexis shot him a look.

"I-I'll st-stay…" her voice quivered.

Hagrid shook his head. "Nah, you two go to the library. Can't 'ave students goin' into shock 'round Fatum, 'ere. 'Sides Madam Pomfrey will 'ave my neck." He turned to Ron. "You'll be ok with the Slytherin?"

He shrugged. "She's just a girl."

"Ah, off you two go then," Hagrid turned to the class.

"Just a girl Red?" Alexis muttered following the boy to the castle. "I'll show you what a girl can do!"

To her surprise, he smiled at her. "Thanks for earlier."

"Uh, no problem, I guess," Alexis said as they walked into the library. Ron walked up to Madam Pince to explain the situation.

Alexis sat and pulled out her book, The Other Side of Magic, as Ron joined her. "What?" Alexis asked after a few minutes of being stared at.

"Uh, do you have a book I can borrow?" Ron asked tentatively. Alexis raised her eyebrows. "It's just that I don't want to read any of the books here."

Alexis sighed and nodded. She was defiantly not Slytherin material. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a book entitled Magical Genealogy and handed it to the boy.

"Magical Genealogy?" he asked. Alexis' head snapped up. Oh shit, she groaned. "What's this about?"

"Maybe I should give you another book," Alexis began reaching for the book. Ron shook his head and Alexis sighed. "It just traces pure blood families back. This is the one that came out last year. It's boring really."

"Nah, could be interesting…"

"You're in there you know," Alexis was begging herself to stop talking.

"Really?" Ron sounded excited and flipped through the pages until he got to the Weasleys. "This is a cool book, may I borrow it?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Good, because I have to go to Divination," he told her. "I wouldn't take it, but it's so easy."

"Uh, I have that class too," Alexis stood. "I don't know where to go."

"How come you're taking Divination with the Gryffindors?"

"My schedule is messed up," Alexis shrugged. "I have afternoons free."

Ron looked jealous but quickly recovered. "When do you think this potion is going to wear off?"

"Soon," she told him ascending the silver ladder behind him. "The affects should be wearing off now."

Alexis sat down in the scented room. "What does she do? Soak this room in perfume?" Alexis gagged on the scent as Ron and Harry laughed.

"You get used to it," Harry told her.

"That's what you think."

Just then, the professor walked into the room. "Welcome class. My inner eye has informed me that we have a new student joining our midst."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore should have told you that."

The professor ignored the comment and welcomed Alexis. Then she began lecturing on the importance of crystal balls.

"Didn't we already do crystal balls?"

"Yes, but there isn't much we can do, is there?" Raven muttered. "Palm reading, Tarot cards, crystal balls, tea leaves."

"There are the stars," Alexis muttered. "They hold many secrets; you just have to unlock them. We could also look at prophecies."

Alexis opened her book and ignored the class. This is pointless, Alexis began thinking to herself, maybe I'll go find a centaur to help me.

After class, Alexis made her way to the dungeons. She dropped her bag off in her room and walked to the Great Hall.

Blaise smiled at her and moved over. "How was class with the Gryffindors?"

"Fine, the lady is a right fraud that's for sure."

Blaise laughed. "That's what everyone says."

They ate in silence for a while before Alexis decided to go confront the mystery lover. She stood up. "Where are you going?" Draco asked her.

Alexis sat down. "I want to go check out that Finnigan character. He's yummy looking." Alexis grinned at the horrified look on Draco's face and the panicked look on Blaise's face. "Don't worry Drakey, you can join us," Alexis licked and nibbled Draco's earlobe and watched him turn crimson. She glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry's eyes flash with jealousy. "Adios."

She strode over to the Gryffindor table and tapped Ron on the shoulder. "May I borrow Finnigan for a moment?" She pouted and smiled inwardly at the death glare from Granger.

"What for?" Seamus asked as Alexis sat down next to him.

"I know your secret lover," Alexis whispered in his ear. Seamus looked horrified as Alexis stood and motioned for him to follow. The boy jumped up and grabbed Alexis' hand pulling her out of the Great Hall.

"You do realize you made more of a scene than was necessary," Alexis pointed out as Blaise strode out of the Great Hall.

"What do you think you are doing?" He whispered harshly at her.

"I think I figured out who your lover is," she told him. Seamus was bright red. "Of course, if he's not, I'll always have a go with him."

Alexis laughed hysterically at the look on the boys' faces. "Oh, relax! It's so obvious you two are together, you know!"

"How's it obvious?" Seamus asked.

"Well for one Blaise only stares at the Gryffindor table," Alexis began. "And besides after I found out the secret lover was a 7th year it was all too easy."

"How so?"

"Thomas is with Female Red, Red digs Granger, Longbottom is in it with Lovegood, and Raven is just coming in terms with his sexuality," Alexis stated. "He loooooooooves Dray."

Alexis giggled at the looks on the boys faces. "Harry's gay?" Seamus asked. "Wait…is Malfoy gay?"

Alexis pointed to her nose and grinned. "Draco's bi," she said as she looked at Blaise. "Remember when you said that I was the only girl he saw?" Blaise nodded. "Well, Raven's the only boy he sees."

"Does that mean?"

Alexis' grin widened. "Think about it." Alexis turned and walked to Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome Miss Potter," Professor Dumbledore smiled as the girl walked in the room. Alexis nodded and stood in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat."

Alexis took a seat and looked at the professor. He was digging in a box labeled "Lemon Drops". She shook her head when he offered her one. "Professor, if you don't mind, may we get this over with?"

"Of course," Dumbledore looked somber. "How are you getting along?"

"Fine," she told him. "Everything's fine."

"You seem to be getting along with the Gryffindors," Dumbledore stated. Alexis looked at the man. "Very well…we shall start with your meditation session."

Alexis stood and sat cross-legged on the floor in the center of the office. The portraits of the former headmasters paid close attention to the lessons talking place. "Alright Miss Potter, listen to my voice and clear your mind of all thoughts."

Alexis took a deep breath and closed her eyes, mind clear. She carefully listened to the professor. "Relax your body, your mind, your soul. Look into your mind for the hidden knowledge within you…"

Alexis heard the man's voice get quieter, although she knew the man was talking at the same volume. Soon, she didn't hear his voice at all.

__

'Alexis, you join us at last," the man in front of her began. 'It's a pleasure to see you again.'

'So says you,' she heard her voice. 'There are other ways to get my attention other than kidnapping me and forcing me into the middle of no where.'

'Hold your tongue, girl,' Voldemort said.

Alexis growled and stood straight. "Or what?"

Voldemort raised his eyebrow and signaled Marcus. "Gladly, My Lord."

Alexis stared at him, daring the man to do his Master's dirty work. 'Crucio!'

Alexis fell to the ground clenching her teeth in pain, refusing to cry out. Marcus called it out a few more times before Voldemort stopped him. 'Enough!'

Alexis groaned in pain as she stood up. 'Growing warm, Tom?'

Voldemort scowled at her, and then suddenly he smiled. 'Your brother will arrive soon enough, as well as the younger Malfoy.'

'Don't touch them!' Alexis shouted.

'You will give me what I want to ensure their safety then, won't you?'

'They wouldn't want me to.'

Suddenly Draco and Harry arrived, seething. 'Let her go, Voldemort!' Harry yelled holding his wand up. 'It's me you want!'

'Raven, go!' Alexis shouted being grabbed from behind. Her bruises were healing, but slowly. 'Draco, take him! Please! Just go!'

'Young Malfoy,' Voldemort began. 'You've come to join our circle at last.'

Draco stood shocked, torn between his father's choice for him and his choice for himself.

Harry stood before Voldemort. 'You want me fucker! Come get me!'

'No!' Draco and Alexis shouted.

'Very well,' Voldemort muttered, signaling to men to restrain Draco and Harry. 'Crucio!'

The two boys saw the girl fall to the ground, clenching the ground in pain. After the curse was lifted, Alexis stood shaking, 'Is that the best you can do?'

Voldemort grinned and 'Crucio' the boys. 'Draco, will you join us?'

'I will not let you take away the only family Alexis has left! I will not let you take away the only chance I have for love!' Draco received the Crucio curse until he passed out. Harry ran up to Draco and held him.

'You bastard!'

'Crucio!' Voldemort held the curse until Harry, too, passed out.

'NO!' Alexis broke away from the man restraining her. 'You God Damned Fucker!'

'Give me what I want and I promise the two will survive,' Voldemort growled.

'No,' she rushed to the boys and cried. 'Oh, Merlin, give me the strength to do my job.'

She kissed Draco's forehead and ran her hand over Harry's scar. Alexis placed both of her hands on the boys' chests. Her bruises and cuts stopped healing and the boys' faded. Once the boys came through, Alexis passed out blinded with pain.

Alexis screamed in pain and snapped out of her vision. Alexis tugged at the handkerchief around her neck. She was blind with pain, tears running down her cheeks.

Dumbledore rushed over and got the handkerchief off the girl. Her scar was blood red and Alexis sobbed silently until the pain disappeared.

"What did you see?" Dumbledore asked, listening to the girl recount what she saw. Finally, he nodded. "Alright, I believe you have had enough for the day."

Alexis was hugging her knees in a cold sweat, still crying. She nodded wordlessly. "You may leave when you are ready."

Alexis stood shakily and walked out of the office and down to the dungeons. She felt like she walked into a wall. "Are you ok?"

Alexis looked up, bloodshot eyes, and saw Seamus. "Nothing."

"You sure?" Seamus asked sweetly. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Alexis leaned against the wall. Her shaking subsided and she wiped her face dry. "How do I look now?"

"Not bad," Seamus told her. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alexis smiled. "Have fun with Blaise tonight!"

Seamus grinned stupidly. "Will do." With that, the two separated and continued walking.

Alexis finally reached the Common room. She smiled looking at Draco and strode over to him. Alexis crawled into the boy's lap and grinned at him.

Alexis placed a chaste kiss on Draco's mouth and moved to his neck. "Draco?"

"What?"

"Do you," Alexis kissed Draco's mouth. "Like Raven?"

"What?" Draco looked shocked. "I don't fancy _him_."

"Really now?" Alexis placed her head on his shoulder and played with the buttons on his shirt. "Are you sure? You know you can't hide things from me."

__

'What should I tell her? I'm in love with two Potters?'

"Don't be ridiculous!" Alexis told him. "You don't love me."

"Of course I do," Draco told her.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "We're best friends, of course you love me. But you're not _in love_ with me."

__

'Am I in love with Potter?'

"You tell me."

Alexis stood and walked to her room. She looked into the mirror and realized she forgot her handkerchief in Dumbledore's office. Oh shit, Alexis thought, I wonder if Seamus noticed. She rubbed the scar that still throbbed, but the pain was quickly receding.

"Alex?" Alexis turned and saw Blaise. "Seamus told me you didn't look well."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He looked worried.

Alexis was tying a new emerald handkerchief around her neck, covering the scar. "Positive. No worries Blaise, I'm fine."

"Alright," Blaise sat on the bed as Draco walked in.

"I DO NOT LOVE POTTER!"

Both Blaise and Alexis raised their eyebrows. "Oh, really now?" Alexis asked as Draco turned a deep crimson. "That wasn't the question anyways. I just asked if you liked him."

Blaise grinned. "It seems like you've said more than you meant too."

Draco growled and stormed out as Pansy stormed in. "Stay away from Draco!"

"Or what?" Alexis challenged. "You would do what to me?"

"Do yourself a favor and keep away," Pansy clenched her teeth together.

"He's not interested in you," Alexis told her starting her Potions homework. "You should just let it go."

"What would you know about it?"

"Why don't you try Vince?" Alexis smiled. "You two would go good together. And I hear he's a good fuck."

Pansy looked as though she was thinking about the idea. "Just-just stay away from Draco," Pansy finally said softly. She grinned and walked out.

"Playing matchmaker, are we?" Alexis just raised her eyebrows. "Well, dinner is starting. Are you coming?"

Alexis shrugged and followed. Blaise finally spoke, "What are we going to do with you?"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Alexis glanced at him.

"I mean," Blaise took a breath. "You've pretty much got Pansy and Vince together just by that fuck comment and Draco and Harry. You had to pick the two most unlikely people to get together. So it'd be only right to fix you up."

"And with whom?"

"Haven't figured that out," Blaise said. "Can't be a Gryf, they're all taken. Not a Hufflepuff, so a Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Hmmmm…Maybe a graduate."

"Whatever," Alexis rolled her eyes. She started eating and glanced at the Gryffindor table and noticed Ron and Seamus talking. Alexis suddenly felt paranoid. Did Seamus see the scar? Is that what they're talking about?

After what felt like forever, Alexis was tapped on the shoulder. "Don't you have a detention?"

"Oh, right!" Alexis jumped up and headed to the Potions classroom. She arrived soon after Harry. "Hello Raven," Alexis said dully.

Harry nodded to her and continued pacing. Suddenly he stopped. "How did a Slytherin get a detention with Snape?"

Alexis shrugged. "I was _disturbing the peace_."

"For that you get a detention?"

Alexis shrugged. "He went to school with my father. They never got along."

"I thought the Cadogan's were American," Harry sounded confused.

"They are," Alexis told him trying to stop talking.

"Then how-" Harry was cut off by Ron walking in the room. He looked quickly at Alexis and then greeted Harry.

"Hey Raven?" Harry turned to face the red-headed girl. "What do you think of Dray?"

"Dra-er, Malfoy?" Alexis nodded. "He's an evil little git. Spoiled too."

Alexis laughed. "That's true, but that doesn't stop you from loving him, does it?"

Harry looked shocked. "How-why-I-"

"How's it going with Granger?"

"Perfect," Ron said. "We have our first date during the Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

Alexis nodded as Snape walked in. "Miss Cadogan, you are aware that there is a house rivalry between your house and Gryffindor?"

"Yes, but rules and traditions are made to be broken," Alexis smirked.

Ron grinned and glanced at Harry who looked shocked.

"You sound like that father of yours," Snape muttered. "The three of you are to clean this room from top to bottom without magic."

Harry and Ron groaned and Alexis grinned. "Great, I forgot my wand too!"

Snape growled and walked out of the room leaving the three alone. "How do you forget your wand?" Harry asked. "It's practically an extension of your body once you start using it!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Alexis told him smirking. "Shall we clean so we can leave?"

Everyone started with different areas of the room and soon they were finished.

"See yah," Alexis yawned and stretched, headed off to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Cadogan," Pansy shrieked when Alexis walked in the room.

"Not now Pansy," the girl yawned falling onto the couch. "I'm not in the mood."

"Vince told me you slept with him!" She shrieked.

"First I never slept with him," Alexis told her yawning again. "Second, why do you care?"

"I don't," Pansy looked at Alexis. "You never did?"

"No I didn't," She told the other girl. "I slept with Draco, Zachary, and Antonio. No Vince."

"You slept with Draco?"

Alexis rolled her eyes as Draco walked over to her. "Go to bed," Draco demanded, probably just to save Alexis from Pansy's 3rd degree and Pansy from Alexis' temper.

Alexis stood and stumbled into her bed. She yawned sleepily as Draco pulled her up. "Come on, get ready for bed."

"Too tired…just going to sleep in my clothes."

"Rough day?"

"No kidding," Alexis yawned as Draco began helping her undress. "Thank you, Dray," she murmured as he tucked her in. He quietly walked out as Alexis muttered, "Sweet dreams about Raven."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the two of you who reviewed! LOL!! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!


	4. The truth isn't always easy

Disclaimer thingy: Blah, blah…Rowling owns everything, and I've got no power…Oh, and a bit slashy…so don't like? I don't care. :p

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Chapter 3: The Truth isn't always easy

"Wake up!" Alexis was being shaken awake. "Would you get your arse out of bed?"

Alexis groaned and buried herself deeper into the bed. "Go 'way…" She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

"Potter, you are impossible in the morning!" Draco groaned. He made it his personal duty to make sure Alexis got her ass out of bed every morning. Alexis found this quite annoying.

"Fuck off."

"Such harsh language coming from such a sweet girl," Draco muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Get out off that damned bed before I rip you out of it."

"FUCK OFF!" Alexis yelled. She buried her face in her pillows. Two weeks into the school year and she managed to score more detentions with Snape than Harry and Ron, or so she'd been told, therefore she was being even more of a pain in the mornings. "Lemme sleep."

Draco growled and dragged the girl out of her bed. She hit the floor and groaned. "Must you do that?"

"Well, if you weren't such an arse in the morning I wouldn't have to drag you out of bed," Draco was breathing heavily sitting on Alexis' stomach.

"I didn't know you wanted to get on top of me that badly," Alexis smirked shoving Draco off her and walking to the bathroom. Soon she walked out, towel drying her hair and headed over to her wardrobe. She pulled out some clothes and put them on.

"You look good," Draco told her looking her over with a critical eye. For the first time he noticed her tattoo. "When'd you get that?"

Alexis shrugged. "Between 5th and 6th year. Do you like it?" Alexis pouted. "It took you so long to notice."

Draco shrugged. "Slytherin and Gryffindor colors? What _were_ you thinking?"

"It's ironic isn't it?" Alexis' eyes showed sadness. "It represents my life perfectly in every way. Besides, changing the colors to the two house colors drove McGonagall and Snape crazy!"

"I bet it did," Draco smirked. "You always have had a twisted sense of humor."

Alexis pouted. "I thought you liked my sense of humor." Draco flashed her a smile. "Well, now that I'm awake, thank you very much, are we going to breakfast?"

Draco nodded and held his arm out for Alexis to take. The girl accepted and the two walked out into the Common Room. Alexis noticed Pansy and Vincent making out in the corner of the room.

"Uck," Alexis' face scrunched up as Blaise came walking up to the two. Draco laughed and Blaise smirked in amusement.

"Going to breakfast?" The two nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course, Blaise, dear," Alexis smirked at her friend.

"How's it going with your secret lover?" Draco asked smirking.

Blaise gasped and shot Alexis a look. "What?" She shrugged. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Blaise glared at the redhead next to him and shrugged. "Fine."

"It's ok Alexis told me who he is," Draco told him looking serious.

"You did what?"

"I did no such thing," she shot Draco a death glare. "He should really talk, being in love with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH POTTER!" Draco yelled as they stepped into the Great Hall.

Blaise peeled over in laughter and Alexis bit her lip forcing the laugh down. Everyone turned to look at Harry, who by now was bright red and scowling at the trio. That was too much for Alexis and she, too, began to laugh.

By the time the two stopped laughing Draco was sulking at the Slytherin table. "Mr. Zabini and Miss Cadogan if you would kindly move to your table as to allow the other students access to the Great Hall," Dumbledore told them with a twinkle in his eyes.

The two Slytherins grinned at each other and walked over by Draco. The blond boy made a "humph" noise and focused at a point ahead of him. "What are you staring at?" Alexis looked and saw a certain raven-haired boy right in his line of vision. He was staring at Draco as well. Alexis nudged Blaise and gestured towards the boys. The pair began laughing again. "Oh, it's so obvious!"

Draco growled and broke his contact with the boy. He turned away from the girl next to him.

"Oh, come on Drake," Alexis tried to get his attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

"You embarrassed me!" Draco snarled at the girl.

"So do you want to punish me Master Draco?" Alexis' eyes narrowed dangerously. Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Would it make you happy to tell Marcus so he can give me a fitting punishment?"

Draco's eyes softened for a moment. "I'll deal with this myself."

Alexis curled up next to the blond and kissed his neck. "Want me to make up for it?" Alexis purred. Draco pulled away and Alexis smirked.

"How?"

"I could make sure you get the boy of your dreams," Alexis whispered in his ear. "…Or girl, but we both know who you really want. I can be very _persuasive_ when I have to be."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I don't want that Muggle lover brother of yours."

"Ouch," Alexis pretended to be hurt. "You're different Dray, times are different. You need to get over it."

"Maybe I should tell him the truth," Draco mused.

"You wouldn't dare," Alexis sneered at the boy.

"Tell who what?" Blaise interrupted. "Tell me."

"Never mind Blaise," Draco smirked at the horrified look on Alexis' face. "We have Transfiguration now. Do you have your wand?"

Alexis nodded and pulled it out of her bag and twirled the wand in her fingers. It was a beautiful wand, 11 inches, Sycamore, with a female unicorn hair. Alexis didn't really see the point of owning it, but she liked it.

The three of them walked into the class and sat in the back. Draco sat between the other two. They looked at him. "I can't have you two plotting my downfall," Draco told them as the Dream Team walked into the room.

"Whatever you say ferret," Alexis grinned at the look Draco shot her. He shoved her. "Oh, come on! I was just joking!"

Blaise quivered with laughter as Seamus walked by. Alexis flashed him a smile and he blushed.

"Flirting with the Gryffindors?" Draco asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "He's dating someone for your information."

"How do you know all this?" Alexis looked pointedly at him. "Oh, right. The mind thing."

Alexis nudged him. "Keep your mouth shut."

"Why?"

"I think Red's catching on," Alexis said as Ron glanced over to them. Alexis flashed her most charming smile at him. He quickly looked away.

"Alright class," Professor McGonagall began her lecture. "Today we will be studying Animagus in more detail. Can someone tell me what determines the animal an Animagus turns into?"

Hermione and Alexis raised their hands at the same time, much to McGonagall's amusement. "Yes Miss Cadogan?"

Alexis smirked at the frustrated look on Granger's face. "Everyone has an animal spirit. You could say that your Animagus form is in fact your inner beast."

"Very good," McGonagall beamed. "Ten points to Slytherin." The Slytherins grinned and the Gryffindors growled.

"Cheat," Draco said with a grin as McGonagall continued with her lecture.

After the class was over the new Slytherin Trio ran into the Gryffindor Dream Team. The two groups glared at each other before Alexis spoke up. "Hi!" she said cheerfully watching the raven-haired boy and the blond boy stare at each other. Alexis nudged Blaise and nodded in the boys' direction. He choked down a laugh.

"Malfoy, we need to talk," Harry spoke. "Alone."

"Woo!" Alexis and Blaise cheered. "I bet you do."

"Cadogan, so do we," Ron told her.

Hermione looked at Ron. "What? You're not going alone!"

"Oh, relax Granger," Alexis told her. "I'm not going to split up a relationship I created. That's stupid." With that, she began walking and stopped when she heard Ron call for her.

Blaise shifted. "Why don't we walk to Charms together?"

Hermione looked at him as if he sprouted a tail. "Alright," she said hesitantly.

"I'll join you!" Seamus said much to Hermione's relief.

"Wanted to talk to me Red?" Alexis asked when the two were out of earshot of the rest of the students.

"Yes," Ron shifted. "What's with you and Zabini?"

"He's dating a Gryffie, which is probably why he's walking your girlfriend to Charms," Alexis told him. "I'm sure I can tell you now."

"Really? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor?" Ron looked shocked. "Who?"

"Seamus," Alexis told him. Ron looked shocked. "We're trying to get Draco and Raven together now."

"You and Seamus?"

"No," Alexis shook her head. "Blaise and myself."

"Malfoy's an evil little ferret."

Alexis nodded her agreement. "But they go well together. Light and dark, good and evil, pure and not. They are two halves of a whole."

Ron sputtered. "But he's a Death Eater."

"Not yet," Alexis shook her head. "And if the prophecy comes true, he won't ever be."

"What prophecy?" Ron narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Well, Harry does fancy the git."

Alexis looked revolted. "Please, spare me the details."

Ron laughed. "That's not really why I wanted to talk to you."

"I know," Alexis looked at him. "So talk."

"Well _Potter_," Ron began with a smirk that would have challenged Draco's. "It seems you have a little secret now doesn't it?"

"Yes," Alexis told him not batting an eye. "And it's gonna stay that way. You aren't going to tell my brother."

"And why not?"

Alexis looked at him, brow furrowed. "How's Raven going to feel if I die so soon after he finds out that he has more family left? He's my only family and no matter how hard I try to hate him, I can't."

"Why would you want to hate him?"

"Look, we can't talk about this now," Alexis said quickly. "We have class. If you want to talk about this, meet me in Dumbledore's office after lunch. Ok?"

Ron looked confused but nodded anyways. The pair ran to their Charms class and received several confused glances before everyone went back to staring at Blaise and Seamus. Alexis grinned as Draco and Harry ran in after them. She began to laugh.

"What? What is so funny?" Draco asked panicking. Harry looked nervous.

"Your hair is a mess and your lips are all swollen, yours too Raven!" Alexis giggled as everyone but Blaise, Seamus, and Ron gasped.

"HARRY!" Hermione gasped. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Harry's eyes were focused on the ground as he sat down.

Draco sat down next to Alexis and growled quietly. "Nothing? I'll show him nothing! That's the _last_ time I let him kiss me."

Alexis laughed loudly and fell off her chair clutching her sides. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

Professor Flitwick walked in and called the class to attention. Alexis spent the class giggling at the frustrated look on Draco's face and the embarrassed look on Harry's face.

"What's so funny?" Blaise and Seamus whispered while the class was practicing the charm that they had just learned.

Alexis dropped her voice to a quiet whisper. "Harry and Draco _kissed_. And now Drake is mad at Raven for saying it was nothing, even though Drake would _never _admit it."

The two boys began shaking with laughter. Thankfully, Flitwick dismissed the class before the three of them were laughing hysterically.

"Draco, what happened with Raven?" Alexis asked when she finally regained control over herself.

"NOTHING!" With that Blaise snorted, clearly amused.

"Come on Drake," Alexis pouted. "You can tell me."

The three of them walked into her room and made themselves comfortable. "No I can't."

"Oh, really?" Blaise asked in amusement. "Just tell us. Hell, I'm dating a Gryffindor, so I understand what you see in Potter." Draco scowled at Blaise. "He's good looking, brave, smart, has a great body, and is great at Quidditch. He's a great catch."

Draco laughed when he caught Alexis' disgusted look. Blaise looked confused but didn't say anything.

"Dray, tell us!" Alexis' voice was all most pleading.

"Fine!" Draco groaned. "He just talked to me. He asked me about my outburst this morning and why Vince and Greg aren't following me around anymore. He asked if I was ok."

"And?" The other two asked.

"What do you think?" Draco groaned. "I can't believe I let him kiss me! And I kissed him back!"

"Well?" Blaise asked. "How's the Wonder Boy?"

Alexis paled and Draco blushed unwillingly. "He's a surprisingly great kisser…" Draco smirked, watching Alexis gag. "He knows how to use his tongue that's for sure. But it won't happen again."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Alexis said. "I think I'll go for a _prowl_ tonight."

"Why?" Draco asked, knowing what she meant.

"Why not? I haven't got to explore the castle yet," Alexis grinned. "I'm going to go after my detention tonight."

"How do you end up with a detention _every night_?"

"Ask Snape," Alexis muttered bitterly. "He's an evil fucker that's for sure."

The two boys laughed. "Well, I want details Draco!" Blaise said suddenly.

Alexis shuddered as Draco shook his head. "Forget it."

"Come on," Blaise pleaded.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Alexis said clearly disgusted. "So forget it."

"You know you want details Alexis," Blaise grinned. "Even you can't deny that Potter's a babe."

"Yuck!" Alexis retched. "I can and I will!" She shuddered. "I'm going to lunch, that's assuming I can eat." She walked out of the room.

She walked quietly to the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table when Blaise and Draco bounced in talking excitedly. "He did what with his tongue?"

"Rolled it," Draco smirked as Alexis stuck out her tongue, looking disgusted and pushed her plate away. "I didn't even know he knew how to kiss, and he rolled his tongue!"

"Wow," Blaise looked hungrily at Seamus. "I'm going to try that later."

Alexis shuddered. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I didn't," Draco shrugged. "Blaise convinced me too. You know what else he did?"

"What?" Blaise asked looking at Draco.

"He got hard off-" Alexis broke Draco off with a look.

"I'm leaving. Thank you so much for ruining my appetite," Alexis stood and walked out of the Great Hall. She walked up to Dumbledore's office and waited for him to arrive.

"Hi you," Alexis smiled at the phoenix as it flew over and landed on her leg. "What's your name?" Alexis laughed when the bird cocked its head to the side. "I guess I'll just have to ask, won't I?" She smiled down at the phoenix. "You're so beautiful." Alexis was absentmindedly stroking the bird on her leg. "You know that, don't you? I don't know what to do. Red knows about me, and I don't know how I'm supposed to hate the one person I want to. How do I protect the one person I'm jealous of? How do I?" Tears ran down her cheeks as thoughts of the last 16 years ran through her mind. "I can't believe he forgot me. I never forgot him," Alexis whispered to herself. She wiped her eyes dry and smiled weakly at the phoenix. "It could hurt him…I could get hurt. He won't believe me anyways. There's no reason too…he doesn't even know he has a sister."

Ron and Dumbledore looked at each other in the doorway. They entered slowly.

"I see you've met Fawkes," Dumbledore smiled as he sat at his desk. Fawkes flew over to his owner. "Mr. Weasley says that you asked him to join us. What, may I ask, is this about?"

"About Cadogan being a _Potter_," Ron said firmly.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Alexis who was staring at the wall behind him. "I see. Mr. Weasley, do you care to explain?"

Ron sighed. "First she already admitted to it," Ron glanced at her. Her eyes were glazed. "Besides, I never trusted her, so I began to pay close attention to what she was doing. It helped that Snape kept pairing us up in Potions." Alexis gave a weak grin. "She pisses Snape off more than Harry does, and I thought that was odd. Why would Snape hate a Slytherin? So, on a hunch, I looked up the Cadogans in that book that she lent me and there was _no_ Alexis Cadogan. There were three boys listed as children, and if Alexis was telling the truth, she should have been listed too." Alexis shifted under Ron's gaze. "Alexis also looked incredibly familiar; I couldn't put my finger on it. About a week ago, Harry was going through his album and I glanced at a picture and noticed that Harry's mum looked exactly like Alexis. So, I looked up the Potters in the book. Not surprisingly, Harry was listed as the only surviving Potter. However, next to Alexis' name was her date of birth and date of death with a question mark. So I did research and found that the body of Alexis Potter was never found."

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore grinned. "It didn't take long for you to figure it out, and before Miss Granger."

Ron grinned. "She's been glad I've been spending so much time with my nose in a book."

"I'm sure," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "What else, may I ask, do you know?"

"Alexis must be the youngest of the two," Ron's eyes glazed as if he were in deep thought. "Harry can use wand magic and very minimal wandless magic. So, the two being fertile twins, Alexis must be the one who can't use a wand. Which brings up the question, why does she appear to use one in class? But, if you pay attention to her during class, you'd notice that she isn't really using the wand. Other than wandless magic, Alexis should be able to receive _some _visions, somewhat like a Seer, and hear some thoughts, depending on how hard or how much emotion is placed on that thought." Ron bit his lip thinking he forgot something. "Ah, yes…her powers are also affected by her emotions and because they can not be focused through a wand, her magic tends to be dangerous depending on the emotion. Oh, and she should heal exceptionally fast."

Ron finished with a smile and looked at the other two in the room. Alexis was staring at him with a grin on her face. "I knew you would figure it out."

Dumbledore smiled. "Before we continue, Mr. Weasley, do you have any questions?"

"Why hasn't Harry figured it out?" Ron asked seriously. "You would think that Harry would notice someone who looks like his mum."

Alexis took a deep breath and began before Dumbledore could. "He's not looking for me. He doesn't know I exist. He probably notices obvious similarities, such as the red hair and green eyes, but other than that, he's not putting two and two together. He has no reason to."

Ron nodded. "You mentioned a prophecy before. Is this the same one that Harry has?"

Alexis shook her head. "It deals with Draco and myself. It basically says that he and I will join forces or something and that he will have to choose love or life."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he will decide to keep his love or become a Death Eater, and I will…well you'll soon find out," Alexis smirked. "Dray will choose either his father or Harry."

Ron looked confused. "Do you care to expand, Miss Potter?"

"Not really, but ok," Alexis sighed. "We grew up thinking that it was his love for me that would keep him from being a Death Eater. But, we were never _in love_ so the two of us did research. We found that it was Draco's love for 'The Prince of Light' not me. The prophecy mentions me as 'The Princess of Light' and Drake as 'The Prince of Darkness'. I don't think Drake realized that the only one who could be called 'The Prince of Light' was Harry, but I did. And that made me furious."

"Why?"

"Drake was my best friend, my savior, my protector. Harry's the savior of the whole fucking world and he has the heart of the one person in the world that can save me." Alexis looked sad. "I was raised by Death Eaters. Do you have any clue what that means?"

Ron shook his head.

"The Cadogans _hated _me. The only reason I was living with them was because Lucius ordered Marcus to take me in. Voldemort needs my power and that's why they need me alive. Everyday I was beaten, tortured, starved, and most recently raped." Alexis didn't even realize she was crying. "Most Death Eaters have too much pride to raise a hand to their children, which is why it was perfect to take out frustration out on me. And, when they saw my powers evolve to the point where I began to heal the way I do now, Marcus and his sons made it a sport to abuse me. I remember _Crucio_ and the hits until I blacked out, only to wake up in a pool of my own blood," Alexis sighed and wiped her face. "Harry was lucky. He wasn't beaten or anything to the extent that I was. I hated him for being so lucky…but it's not his fault and it's not my fault. I was jealous, I admit it. I still am. And now I'm getting these dreams and visions of his next encounter with Voldie and they all end the same, with me either dead or asleep, I can't tell which."

Dumbledore nodded. "Has Mr. Potter been having dreams?"

Ron nodded. "He doesn't remember them though. And they seem to be getting worse." Ron paused. "Who knows about Alexis?"

Dumbledore looked at Alexis to answer. She sighed and began counting her fingers. "The house heads, Dumbledore, Drake, and now you." Alexis grinned when Ron opened his mouth.

"That must be why Snape hates you!" Alexis said mimicking Ron. Ron shot her a look.

"That's annoying you know," Ron told her.

"I know that's why I do it!" Alexis grinned. "You should see Draco when I do it. It pisses him off." She snickered. "It also pisses him off when I call him ferret, but that's just fun."

Ron looked amused. "So how come you ended up in Slytherin?"

"The hat said something about me having to much anger and hate in my heart," Alexis shrugged. "Actually, it makes it easier to fulfill my end of the prophecy."

"And that is?"

"It's a surprise," Alexis grinned evilly. "You'll find out soon enough."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "But you and Harry are the heirs to Gryffindor."

"True," Alexis told him, pulling her knees up to her chest. "The Gryffindors and the Slytherins need to join forces to overcome a common evil."

Ron looked confused. _'Are you going to bloody elaborate?'_

"Alright…" Alexis looked at Dumbledore. He smiled looking quite amused. "The majority of Slytherins will become Death Eaters. Everyone knows that. Something's going to happen to bring the two groups together, _before _the 7th years have the chance to join their parents. The first step was Blaise and Seamus getting together and Blaise denying his father for Seamus." Alexis paused thinking what to say next. "The next step was them coming out, although I must admit, it came sooner than it probably should. Raven and Draco realizing their feelings is the next step. Once they do that, it's my turn."

"How do you know this?"

"I hate to say this, but your Divination classes suck," Alexis looked at the two men. "We studied the stars and learned to decode them at my old school. I suppose because we all got little visions they needed us to learn to decode them and find out our destinies and such. We had a Centaur as a teacher."

"I thought Centaurs don't like to work with Wizards," Ron sounded puzzled.

"The American Department of Magic has many Centaurs and Werewolves and a half giant or two as workers. A Centaur is actually in charge of the school I attended. It seems the American society is more lenient about some things, but I think it's just because the _Ludus Occultus Magus _is located there. They have to be more lenient."

Ron nodded his understanding. "So you decode the stars to find this out?"

"Yes," Alexis nodded. "Remember when I said that the stars contain many secrets? Well, the secrets are of the past, present and future."

"Hmmm…" Ron looked like he was thinking hard about what he just heard.

"Mr. Weasley?" Ron's head shot up towards Dumbledore. "I'm entrusting you to help protect Miss Potter during her stay. She will tell him soon enough." Ron nodded. "Miss Potter, is there anything you wish to tell us?"

"Well…" Alexis shifted uncomfortably. "I'm an unregistered Animagus."

"Your father would be pleased," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "May I ask what your form is?"

"I'm a Burmilla cat," Alexis smiled. "Antonio named me Padfoot."

"Padfoot? Antonio?"

"Antonio and Zachary were my friends," Alexis looked distant. "They died during spring break during an attack."

"When?" Ron asked softly edging closer to the girl.

"5th year…" She smiled weakly. "I grieved…there's no point in dwelling on it now…"

"Alexis, look at me," Ron whispered gently, as Alexis looked at him. He could see the tears in her eyes. "It's ok to cry."

"I won't cry anymore," Alexis' eyes hardened. "I won't let Him hurt me any longer."

"Do you know who else was called Padfoot?" Ron questioned tenderly, eyes showing warmth. Alexis shook her head. "Do you know who Sirius Black was?" Alexis nodded slowly. "He was Harry's godfather, his friends called him Padfoot."

Alexis swallowed. "I had no idea…"

"I thought you should know," Ron murmured. "Was he your godfather too?"

"No, Remus was…is," Alexis whispered. "He can't know I'm alive, not yet."

Ron nodded hesitantly. "Ok, I'll help you as much as I can."

Alexis' eyes widened. "Really?" The boy nodded. "Then get me in the Gryffindor tower."

"WHAT?" Ron stood up. "I can't do that!"

"I just want to see how far Harry has gotten on his feelings," Alexis muttered looking disappointed. "I'll go as Padfoot. Really! Drake even got a collar for me…damn thing…I can't transform back unless I take it off. Please!"

"Is that what the handkerchief is?" Ron asked pointing to the green fabric around her neck.

"No," Alexis took it off to show the boy he scar, her only scar. Ron gasped. "The collar is actually a collar. Its green, like this, but it has a tag that says 'Padfoot'."

"Seamus told me you had a scar like Harry's, but I didn't believe it! Bloody hell!" Ron slapped his head. "You must have got hit by the bloody Killing curse too!"

"Nothing gets by you Red," Alexis rolled her eyes and smiled. "So? Can I come? I have Detention with Snape tonight, but after that?"

"You don't have detention," Ron smirked. "Harry told us you were taking Occlumency with him and Snape. He feels better about taking it with you because Snape dislikes you more."

"Don't I feel special," Alexis muttered sarcastically. Ron grinned. "May I? Please!!" Alexis pouted.

"Ok, ok…But if you don't behave I'll hex you," Ron told her, receiving a mock frightened look. "And don't give me that 'You're a Gryffindor, would you hurt someone who's wandless?' thing. Because I know you can take care of yourself without one."

The girl hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ron grinned. "Do you need help getting them together?"

"Well, having two Gryffindors and two Slytherins can make this a bit more easier," Alexis smiled at the boy. "I thought you hate Draco."

"Oh, I despise the git," Ron looked reproachful. "But you said that Malfoy's love for Harry will help defeat Voldemort." Ron's eyes popped open.

__

'I said it! I said his name! I can't believe it!'

Alexis grinned. "Fear of the name, increases fear of the thing itself."

Dumbledore smiled at the sound of his own words coming from such a young girl. "So we have heard Miss Potter."

Ron laughed. "So if that's true, we have to get them together, don't we?"

"I like you," Alexis pointed at him. "You are quick on the uptake. Welcome to the team."

"It appears you have missed your afternoon classes," Dumbledore interrupted the two. "I will inform Professor Sprout and Professor Snape the reason of your absents. You will be excused for those classes today and not penalized for your absents. Dinner is being served shortly, you may want to head down to the Great Hall."

"Yes sir," Alexis stood to leave and turned to Ron. "That's his subtle way of kicking us out."

"I noticed," Ron grinned. "Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye," Dumbledore watched the two leave his room.

The two stopped in the corridor outside the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "I'll come down to the Entrance Hall and wait for you there. What do you look like?"

"White…a tint of red, and green eyes," Alexis told him. "Thank you."

Ron nodded to show it was fine. The two walked slowly to the Great Hall. "You know? Draco loves Harry, he's just scared."

"That may be the same problem with Harry," Ron sighed. "Harry's lost so much."

Alexis nodded and the two walked into the Great Hall and towards their respective tables without a second glance.

"Where have you been for 4 hours?" Draco asked harshly, eyes narrowing.

"I was with Professor Dumbledore if you must know," Alexis looked at the food. "I'm starving."

"Why?" Blaise asked loading his plate.

"Well, you did gross me out during lunch taking about…" Alexis shuddered. "Never mind." She dug into her food. "Miss me this afternoon?"

"Yes, actually," Blaise said seriously. "I'm beginning to regret telling people that Seamus and I are together."

Alexis nodded. "It'll get worse before it gets any better. But I promise, it _will_ get better."

Blaise smiled and Draco rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well…I can't do anything until you admit your feelings for _Har-bear_," Alexis grinned.

Draco scowled and continued eating. "What feelings are those?"

"You _loooooooove _him," Alexis said simply with a smile on her face. "You don't have to be a baby about it."

Draco ignored her and Blaise tapped her shoulder. "Hmmm?"

"How are you going to get them together?" Blaise whispered.

"Oh, I recruited another Gryffindor," Alexis whispered back. "Red's going to help now."

"Oh, really?" Alexis nodded.

"What are you two whispering about?" Draco sounded agitated.

"I thought you were ignoring me," Alexis looked up and saw Harry and Snape leaving. "Anyways…I have to go to detention. Talk to you boys later!"

Alexis walked out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. Harry was waiting for her.

"Hello, Lexie," Harry looked shocked at the name coming out of his mouth.

"Did you just call me Lexie?" Alexis asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Harry shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah…It's just someone used to call me that," Alexis said sadly.

Harry nodded. "Someone used to call me Raven," Harry's eyes glazed. "I like it when you call me that."

"Then I'll keep calling you that," Alexis told him.

"You aren't like most Slytherins."

"I know," Alexis grinned and hopped on a table in the Potions classroom.

"Cadogan! Get your arse off that table!" Snape snapped walking in the class. Alexis jumped off and grinned sheepishly at Harry who grinned back. "I trust you two can act like 7th years?" That was more of a rhetorical question. "I have to supervise some 1st years detention, and because this cannot be rescheduled, you two can practice on each other." With that he strode out of the room.

"We could ditch," Alexis said excitedly.

Harry shook his head. "He'll know."

Alexis sighed and got ready. "You're right. I'll start and you try to prevent me from getting into your head."

Harry nodded and the two took a deep breath.

__

'BOY! Get over here!'

'Yes, Uncle Vernon?'

'Do you know what this is?' the pig man glared at the small boy.

'No, sir.'

'It's a notice from your headmistress!' the man grabbed the boy's ear and dragged him to a cupboard. 'You'll stay here until you learn to behave!'

The memory switched over to a more resent one.

__

'What did you want, Potter?' the blond teen tried to sound mad.

'Are you ok, Malfoy?'

'Fine.'

'Why aren't you being followed by the lard twins?'

Draco smiled at that. 'They're not worth it.'

'Who is?' Harry moved closer to Draco.

'You are,' Draco gasped and Harry closed his mouth over the blond's.

"No!" Harry's voice rang out. He obviously wanted to keep that memory his, his and Draco's.

"Good job, Raven!" Alexis praised him. "Your turn."

Harry nodded and began.

__

'Bitch! When I call you, you come running, you hear me!?'

A slap towards the young girl. 'Yes sir,' she whimpered.

'I don't think you do,' the man in front of her drawled. He raised his wand and the girl coward. 'Crucio!'

The girl withered in pain on the ground begging him to stop.

The memory faded and blended into another one.

__

'Oh Merlin!' a blond boy gasped and picked up the bloodied girl in his arms. He washed her clean as she cried.

'Why does he have to do that to me, Dray?'

'Lex,' the blond boy started uncertainly. 'Marcus is a bastard, you know that. I wish I could take you away from him.'

She threw herself in his arms and kissed him. 'Dray, I need you.'

He carried her over to his bed and laid her down. 'What do you want me to do?'

She looked pleadingly at him. 'Anything.'

He looked into her eyes and saw fear. He kissed her thoroughly.

Harry cringed not wanting to see this as the memory faded.

__

'We're not in love,' the girl said.

'I know,' Draco smiled at her. 'But I do love you.'

'I love you too,' her smile faded.

The memory faded again.

__

'Get away from me!' the girl shouted as the man in front of her ripped her clothes off. 'Please, Jacob, please.'

'You only get what you deserve,' Jacob sneered.

'Please stop!' the girl struggled under the man's weight as he undid his pants.

"NO!!" Alexis panted trying to shake that last memory. That was the first time Jacob raped her. She slid to the ground and clutched her knees to her chest.

"Who was that?" Harry asked putting his arm around the shaking girl.

"That was Jacob," she paused. "My, er, brother, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Well, I don't consider him my brother after that," Alexis barked. "Would you?"

"No, I suppose not," Harry said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Alexis could sense there was something else Harry wanted to ask. "Dray and I only slept together that once."

"I-I don't want to know," Harry said quickly.

"You deserve too," Alexis told him. "We weren't in love, but it was something I needed. I needed to know how it felt to be cared for. And I wouldn't take it back, because otherwise, Jacob would have been my first. Better my best friend, then an evil fucker, huh?" Alexis smiled weakly.

"I guess you're right," Harry smiled encouragingly at the girl. "Come on, we're calling it a night." He helped the girl up.

"Thank you," Alexis said quietly walking out. She ran to her room and met Draco waiting for her.

"Hello," Draco drawled.

"I don't have time for this," Alexis told him.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you," Alexis growled. "A _prowl_!"

Draco sighed. "Fine."

She changed into the cat and Draco slipped on the collar. "Don't do anything stupid."

Alexis rubbed against his legs and jet through the open door. She walked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall where she heard voices.

"I was just going to drop this book off with Alexis," Ron said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" Harry's voice trailed off. "You should wait until tomorrow, I don't think she's feeling real well."

"What happened?"

"Well…I saw her get raped by her brother," Harry said sadly.

"Today?"

"No, it was a memory."

"Jacob?"

"How did you know?"

"She told me," Ron said seriously. "I was in a meeting with her and Dumbledore this afternoon."

"Oh," Harry muttered. "I wish I could help her."

"Not everyone needs your help Harry," Ron patted his friend's shoulder. "Let her come to you."

Harry jumped when a cat rubbed against his ankles. He looked down and saw a white cat. "Hello."

The cat purred and looked up at the two boys. "Come on Har," Ron said and the boys walked to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Snidget." The boys walked through the opening and into the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Meow!"

The boys looked down. "Who's cat is this?"

Ron shrugged and picked her up. "What's your name sweetie?" He looked at her collar. "Padfoot?"

Harry's head shot in direction of the cat. "Padfoot?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "This is Alexis' cat."

Hermione's head shot in the direction of the boys and the cat. "A Slytherin's cat is in our dorms!?"

"She's just a cat, Mione."

"Ron, she's Cadogan's cat!" Hermione's eyes flashed. "I thought you didn't trust her."

"I don't," Ron muttered. "If it'll make you happy I'll cast a charm to see if this cat is concealing anything." Ron muttered the charm under his breath and nothing happened. "Satisfied?"

Hermione grunted and turned back to the book she was reading.

"Did you say the cat's name is Padfoot?" Harry asked tentatively

"Yeah," Ron looked at Harry. "Do you want me to take her back to Cadogan?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not her fault. It's just weird."

The cat curled up in Ron's lap with him stroking her. "What happened with you and Malfoy this afternoon?" Ron asked as Seamus sat down next to him. Hermione joined them, obviously interested.

"I already told you," Harry groaned loudly. "Nothing happened."

"That's not what I heard," Seamus smiled. "Just tell us."

"I can't," Harry moaned.

Padfoot groaned and Ron smiled at the cat. "Come on," Ron said. "We're your friends, Harry. You can tell us."

Harry shifted. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise!" Seamus said while Ron and Hermione nodded. The cat's eyes fixed themselves on Harry's face.

"I kissed him," Harry swallowed while Seamus grinned.

"Well?"

"He kissed me back," Harry told them looking distant. "He said I was worth it." Harry smiled.

Ron looked at the cat, who purred encouragingly. "Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "Ron, are you _insane_? This is Malfoy we're talking about! Soon to be Death Eater, evil ferret and all that!"

"Mione," Ron began slowly. "People change. We can't keep judging Malfoy for behaving like he's expected too. He hasn't really been a pain in the arse since 5th year. If Zabini can change, why not Malfoy? Besides, one of your best friends fancy the git, why I don't know, but we could at least be supportive!"

The girl slumped back onto the couch as Seamus began to talk. "Harry do you fancy him?"

Harry shrugged. "A bit, maybe. I don't know…"

"How did you react to the kiss?" Hermione asked.

The cat jumped up and only Ron noticed. He looked at the cat, who was trying to cover her ears. Ron took pity and put his hands over Alexis' ears and felt her relax.

"I, er, Merlin this is embarrassing," Harry looked around the room and dropped his voice. "I-I got, um, hard off…uh, Malfoy…" Harry was blushing a violent shade of red and Seamus looked amused.

"You fancy him Harry?"

Harry sighed as Ron removed his hands. "Yes."

"Why don't you tell him?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Why are you guys being supportive?"

"Harry," the bushy haired girl began. "If anyone in this world deserves to be happy, it's you. You've lost so much and haven't asked for it. If Malfoy's the one to make you happy then maybe you should tell him."

"I don't know…" Harry's voice trailed off. "What if he doesn't like me? I did put his father in Azkaban."

"He's been acting strangely lately," Seamus spoke up looking serious. "Blaise told me that Alexis says he's fancied you for years."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes," Seamus nodded. "Besides, where's you Gryffindor bravery. If he doesn't feel the same way then you'll be able to move on."

Ron finally spoke. "I don't like him Harry. But you do, and you deserve to find out if you're wasting your time on him. Who knows…maybe it'll work out."

"I suppose," Harry stood. "I'm going to bed, I need to think."

Everyone nodded and said goodnight to the boy as he climbed the stairs to the rooms.

"Ron," Hermione spoke. "That cat's creeping me out. Can you take her back to the Slytherins?"

Ron nodded and stood carrying Padfoot out of the portrait opening. Seamus appeared next to him. The two walked in silence until they were out of earshot of the Fat Lady.

"What now Alexis?" Seamus asked the cat. Ron looked at him in surprise. "Don't tell me you didn't know. Blaise told me."

Ron sighed, put the cat down and took off her collar. Alexis returned to her normal body.

"Thanks," Alexis said taking the collar. "I'll kill Blaise." She sighed. "You two keep working on Raven. Blaise and I will take the blond." Alexis looked thoughtful. "Things are moving more quickly then they should…But I suppose that's a good thing." Seamus looked confused and Ron shrugged while Alexis bit her lip. "Raven's about ready to tell Dray and Dray just needs a push in the right direction." She smiled. "They have that detention together right? Well that's their only chance. Saturday…That gives us three days to convince them to admit their feelings. Alright…you know what to do…Talk to you guys later, and thank you."

With that Alexis walked down to the dungeons and crawled into her bed. This was easier than she thought, but the two boys are stubborn…hopefully they won't do anything they'll regret…especially Draco.

For the first time in months, the missing Potter fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanna know what a Burmilla cat is? Go to i-love-cats.com its listed under cat breeds.

Once again, thank you to those of you that reviewed, keep it up! I love to hear from you. Any suggestions or ideas would be noted! J 

Question for you, are my chapters to long? Would you rather I shortened them, or is this fine? Well let me know! J 

Thank you all!!!


	5. Detention

Since I'm the Queen of the world, pigs fly and all that good stuff, I obviously own everything.

Ok…so I'm not the queen of the world and pigs CAN'T fly and I don't own squat.

And of course…beware of Slash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Chapter 4: Detention

"Alex," Ron began. He was sitting in an empty classroom with Blaise, Seamus, and the redheaded girl. "Harry's never going to agree to this."

"And why not?" Alexis pouted sitting cross legged on a desk. "It'll make Dray _drool_."

Blaise smirked and nodded in agreement. "She's right," he started. "It's time Draco was someone's bitch."

Alexis busted out in a fit of giggles. "Dude!"

Seamus and Ron looked at each other seriously. "What are you talking about?" Seamus asked.

The two Slytherins exchanged a look and smirked. "It's nothing," Alexis assured the boys.

The four of them spent the last three days plotting Harry's and Draco's detention that night. Alexis was content on Harry giving Draco an instant hard on, according to Blaise. (She nearly gagged at that.)

"But really," Seamus said sounding serious from Blaise's lap. "Harry will never agree to wear these."

Ron held up the clothes, a leather vest and tight leather pants. "Harry will kill himself before then."

"Why would he do that?" Blaise asked. "Leather is sexy."

"Black is totally his color," Alexis helpfully put in. "It will bring out his eyes."

"Not with those glasses it won't," Seamus said putting his head on Blaise's shoulder.

"So Charm his eyes so he can see," Alexis said rolling her eyes. "Someone should get the boy contacts."

Ron laughed. "He'd like that. What about his hair?"

"His hair?" Blaise and Seamus asked together. They shared a secret smile between the two of them. Ron and Alexis rolled their eyes. "It's fine."

"What is he supposed to wear under the vest and the pants?"

"A thong or nothing under the pants and nothing under the vest," Alexis smirked.

"Alex, you are one evil bitch," Ron said with a smirk. Since hanging out with the new Slytherin, Ron has gotten in touch with his Slytherin side.

"Thank you," Alexis grinned at him. "Make him wear it. Say what you have to. Hell, I can even write little love notes to Dray from Harry."

Blaise smiled and laughed. "She can too! She knows this nifty little spell that will turn her handwriting into anyone else's!"

"I know another nifty little spell that involves a shiny new pair of handcuffs," Alexis smirked evilly.

The three boys got a glint in their eye. "Are you going to share?" Blaise asked looking at Seamus.

"Not today my friend."

"You suck," Seamus pouted.

Alexis smirked. "How did you know that?"

Ron laughed. "Back to the situation at hand people!"

The other three groaned and looked at the redheaded boy. "There isn't much more we can do," Alexis said stretching. "But if they don't get a move on, I _will _use that spell."

The boys grinned at each other. "You should use it anyways."

Alexis shook her head. "Blaise get Draco to wear that black outfit I told you about. Seamus and Ron, you guys do what you have to get Harry in this outfit."

"And what about you?" Ron asked seriously.

"I am going to cause a diversion so that Professor McGonagall will come running." Everyone nodded and stood to leave. "Red?"

"Yes, Alex?" Ron said picking up his bag.

"How have you been getting away from that girlfriend of yours?" Alexis was curious.

"I just told her you are my Order mission," Ron said calmly. "Everyone in here is involved in the Order in one way or another. Seamus' mum is in it, Blaise is in it now, sort of, and you know Dumbledore feels the need for you to be protected. So I just told 'Mione that Dumbledore told me to keep an eye on you, get you to trust me."

"So you're lying to your girlfriend," Alexis shook her head and grinned. "Whatever…I have to go get my diversion ready."

"And what are you planning on doing?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing!" Alexis said eyes wide. "It just involves some products from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, that's all."

"You a fan of the Weasley twins?" Seamus grinned.

"Hell yes!" Alexis practically jumped up. "Without them life would be so _dull_! I have no idea how I survived without them before fifth year! And they're cute, they have the best products, and did I mention cute?"

Ron laughed. "I'll make sure to tell them they have a fan."

Alexis shook herself out of her dazed state and faced the boys. "Alright, I'll catch up with you all later."

Ron looked at the two boys, who were both itching to say something. "What?"

"She has a little crush," Blaise grinned widely.

"What are you talking about?" Ron looked at the boys.

"Weasley, did you see the way she looked when she talked about those brothers of yours?" Blaise asked pointedly. "I've never seen her look that way before and I've known her forever."

"So what am I supposed to do about that?" Ron asked not understanding the point of this conversation.

The two boys rolled their eyes. "Ron, you owe her!" Seamus said walking out of the room.

"So what? I'm supposed to set her up with both of them?" Ron ran after Seamus.

"Sure, why not? That is if they're ok with it," Blaise told him. "Or, let them choose."

Ron rolled his eyes and walked up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked the second he walked into the Common Room.

"In your room, I suppose," Hermione gave Ron a kiss.

"Thank you," Ron said smiling. "I'll be back."

Hermione nodded and watched Ron walk up the stairs and turned back to her book.

"Hey Harry," Ron said sitting on a bed. "What are you doing?"

Seamus walked in and grinned at Ron before sitting on another bed.

"Nothing really," Harry shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for detention?" Seamus asked. "You only have an hour."

"And?" Harry looked at him like he was nuts.

Seamus looked at Ron. "Well, it's with Malfoy…"

"What is your point?" Harry looked annoyed.

"Don't you want to get his attention?" Ron asked gently.

"He doesn't like me," Harry said bitterly. "So get over it."

Ron groaned and Seamus took over. "You know that's not true."

"He's been avoiding me," Harry muttered.

"Malfoy's just a chicken shit," Seamus said. "And those are Alex's own words."

Harry sighed. "What's wrong with how I look?"

"Nothing," Ron said smugly. "If you are trying to keep him away from you."

"I'm not trying to do that," Harry mumbled.

"Well then, trust us," Seamus grinned. Harry decided he didn't much like that look.

Ron pulled off Harry's glasses and muttered '_Conspicio_' under his breath with his wand pointed at Harry's temple.

Harry blinked in confusion. "What did you do?"

"I just corrected your sight," Ron said calmly. "It only works for 72 hours, but you can always reset it every three days or so."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Alex taught me it today," Ron shrugged. "Apparently she wears glasses and hates them."

"I'll have to remember that," Harry murmured as he was dragged off his bed by Seamus.

"It's shower time," Seamus instructed pulling the clothes out of Harry's arms.

"What the-"

"Harry, you have _got_ to wear this!" Ron said, and ushered Harry towards the bathroom door, shoving the leather clothes in his arms.

"But Ron!" Harry whined. "Why do I have to wear these clothes? I'm just going for detention!"

"Yes, but...It's detention!" Ron finally said, after finding no solution.

Harry gave him a strange look. "Yes, it's detention. The same kind of detention I have been going to for the past, I don't know, _six_ years."

"This one is...different," Ron muttered. "Now _go_ and change before I do something to Malfoy that includes little love notes…"

Harry looked horrified. "You wouldn't."

"I would," Ron said with an evil smirk.

Harry scrambled into the washroom.

The two boys paced up and down the hall until finally Harry came out.

"I refuse to wear this!" he growled between clenched teeth.

"Harry you look sexy," Seamus drooled. "What are you wearing under those pants?"

"I had to transfigure my boxers into a thong," Harry turned bright red. Ron tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter. "This is _not_ funny Ronald Weasley!"

"I'm sorry!" Ron grinned and noticed something gleam. Ron walked up to Harry and opened his vest. "Hey, Seamus, check it out! Harry got his nipple pierced!"

Harry's eyes widened as Seamus came over to look. Seamus grinned widely. "This is too perfect!"

"When did you get this Harry?" Ron asked trying not to smile.

"After Sirius died," Harry muttered. He ripped himself out of Ron's grip. "You can't make me wear this."

"Fine," Ron shrugged. "I'll just make sure Malfoy gets those love notes and some pictures. COLIN GET YOUR ARSE UP-"

Harry slammed his hand over Ron's mouth. "Fine," he hissed as Colin came running up the stairs.

"What is it?" Colin asked looking at Harry. His mouth dropped open. "You look good Harry! Can I take a picture? Can I? DENNIS! GET MY CAMERA!"

"No Colin," Harry began as Seamus doubled over in laughter. "That won't be necessary."

Harry backed into a wall as Dennis came running up the stairs. "Here you go Colin! Wow Harry!"

Harry groaned. "Well, you might as well relax and have the picture taken," Ron said patting his back.

"Fine," Harry looked at the two 7th year Gryffindors. "I _will _get you back."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron rolled his eyes. "You will be thanking us more like it." He added in an undertone to Colin, "Make doubles."

Colin grinned and nodded taking a dozen pictures.

Seamus decided to save Harry, "Come on. It's time to go. Thank you Colin."

Ron followed Seamus and Harry down the stairs. Many people gasped and gaped at Harry's new look. Harry tried to run, but was unsuccessful, as Seamus and Ron both dragged him out of the Common Room.

"I can't believe this," Harry kept muttering to himself. "How do I get myself into these situations?"

"Awe, come on Harry," Seamus said smiling. "This is your chance to make the Slytherin putty in your hands!"

Harry grinned slightly and mustered up his confidence. He strode into the room and waited for Draco to arrive.

"Draco, if you think you're hot, you should see _Har-bear_," Harry heard Alexis' voice from outside the door.

"What did you do?" Draco's voice rang out.

"_I_ didn't do anything, yet," Harry could feel the smirk on the girl's face. "Adios!"

"ALEXIS LILIAN PO-CADOGAN!! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!" Draco walked into the classroom growling. "I'll kill her!"

"Hey, Draco," Harry purred from his spot. He put a sexy half smile on and flashed it at the blond.

Draco was rooted in his spot. He stared at the boy and took in that outfit. "Hello," he squeaked.

Harry smiled at him as McGonagall walked in. "Mr. Potter!" the woman yelped. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes, Professor," he flashed another smile at the shocked blond.

"Oh, of course," She cleared her throat. "Well, you are to clean this room and organize the books in alphabetical order. After that-"

She was cut off by a loud crash in the hall. "Get to work!" With that she ran out of the room.

"I suppose we should get to work then," Harry murmured never taking his eyes off the Slytherin.

Draco nodded and watched Harry scrub the tables and the floor. His eyes wondered to the Gryffindor's butt. He groaned and tried to think of other less stimulating things.

Just then Harry took off his vest and looked at Draco. "Are you hot or is it just me?"

Draco shook his head and watched the Gryffindor smile at him. He stared at Harry's chest and noticed the nipple ring. He resisted the urge to touch it and the boy wearing it. _'You're too hot for your own good, you God damn bastard!'_

"Draco," Harry purred walking over to him. Draco swallowed and backed up into a desk. "You should help, you know." Harry placed his hands on Draco's waist. "But, you can make it up to me later."

"How," Draco cleared his throat causing Harry to grin. "How do you expect me to do that?"

Harry placed his mouth over the blonds in a soft kiss. He pulled away and went back to work.

"Harry…" Draco groaned. "This is too much."

"What is?" Harry pouted and walked back over to the blond. Harry pushed Draco onto the table. "What's too much?" Harry whispered breath on Draco's cheek.

Draco closed his eyes. "Nothing…"

Harry smiled and nibbled on Draco's ear, lips moving down his neck. Harry bit his neck and grinned when he heard Draco groan. "Mmmm…"

Harry's lips made their way to Draco's, capturing the boy's lips in a slow kiss. Harry pried open Draco's mouth and slipped his tongue inside where Draco groaned happily. Harry pressed his body onto Draco's and grinned.

"Well, aren't _we_ excited?" Harry smiled down at the boy.

"Shut up," Draco's voice was husky. His hands roamed the Gryffindor's chest and found the nipple ring. He tugged softly. "Sexy…"

Harry groaned, but quickly regained control. He took the Slytherin's mouth in his, the Slytherin responding gleefully. Harry's hands slid down Draco's chest and found his pants' opening.

"Miss Cadogan!" McGonagall ushered the girl into the room as the two boys flew apart. Alexis looked amused. "Less then a month in this school and you have caused more trouble than any other student that has _ever _gone here. Merlin knows you take after your father."

"I haven't done anything _horrible_," Alexis groaned looking at Smirking Harry and Shocked Draco. "Maybe you should ask these two what _they_ were doing."

"We weren't doing anything," Draco said at once.

"Then what's that there?" Alexis asked amusedly, pointing at Draco's pants.

Everyone's eyes riveted to the bulge on Draco's pants. Draco went red and hid himself behind a desk.

"And why did you take your vest off?" Alexis asked Harry.

"I was...hot?" Harry asked hoarsely.

McGonagall gasped, "This is inappropriate behaviour!"

Alexis giggled. "It's no biggy, Professor."

"No biggy?" Harry asked. "Draco's....package is...er...well, big."

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall practically thundered.

"What?" Harry asked innocently. "It's true. It's just reality in life, Professor. I mean, you can't deny that Draco's...little Draco is...Big."

Draco sunk to the floor, feeling very embarrassed. "Harry," he whined. "Please shut up. You're embarrassing me."

"It's true, Draco," Harry said with a pout.

Alexis fell into a fit of giggles as Professor McGonagall rounded on her. "Miss Cadogan, where did you get off thinking you could pull a stunt like that in _this _school? I have no idea what they taught you at your old school, but at Hogwarts, this behaviour is not acceptable."

"I'm sorry Professor," Alexis frowned at the woman. "I think people should relax. It's all in good fun, and _no one _would've gotten hurt."

"Miss Cadogan, that is not the point," McGonagall began.

"I understand," Alexis sighed. "So do I get a reduction in house points? A detention?"

"We will see what Filch will want to do with you!" and with that the teacher strode out of the room with a sheepish look, grinning at the boys.

Harry smiled at Draco and turned back to his detention. Draco frowned. "I thought you were going to fix me," Draco pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Go wank off in a closet. I want to leave _sometime _tonight."

"Cock tease," Draco sat on a desk and pouted.

Harry smiled and walked over to the boy, who turned his away. Harry grabbed Draco's hands and put one on his chest and brought the other to his mouth. Draco turned and looked at Harry in surprise as he licked and nibbled his fingers, successfully making Draco drool for more.

Draco began playing subconsciously with the nipple ring, feeling Harry's breathing hitch.

The two boys hungrily kissed, as if there was no tomorrow. Draco eventually freed his lips from Harry's and leaned in to tug at the nipple ring with his teeth. Harry groaned deep in his throat as he threaded his fingers through Draco's hair. Neither boy noticed the Professor that stood in the doorway.

Snape stood there in shock as he stared at the two hormonal teenagers. He cleared his throat to make his appearance acknowledged, feeling himself pale and turn green.

The two boys sprang apart, looking up at him guiltily, like they had just stolen a piece of candy.

Snape sneered at Harry, who promptly blushed. Snape grimaced at Draco, who looked down at his feet.

"I can...er...explain?" Draco said lamely.

"I'm sure you can," Snape drawled. "The detention is over, as I was informed by McGonagall."

Both boys looked at each other and promptly ran out of the room and to their respective dorms.

"Hey Harry," Ron said grinning. "How was detention?"

"Fine," Harry muttered.

"Just fine?" Seamus put in. "Looks like it went pretty well, if you come back half naked."

"I need a shower," Harry groaned running up the stairs.

Ron grinned and looked at Seamus who was laughing.

After a while the two boys went up to their room. "Want to talk about it Harry?"

"Not really," he muttered. "I just want to go to sleep."

"What's that smell?" Seamus asked.

"What smell?" Ron wondered pulling on his pajamas.

"It smells like Malfoy!"

Harry growled and rolled over, the last thing he heard were Seamus and Ron laughing before he fell asleep wondering what the hell happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey all!! Don't forget to review! I know this is shorter than my last chapters, but they can't all be long!!

And a special, SPECIAL thanks to Eve, who helped me out with this chapter! Thanks!!


	6. Handcuffs, Hogsmead, and a Fight

Hey all!! As usual, I own nothing. And slash…mustn't forget the slash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Chapter 5: Handcuffs, Hogsmead, and a Fight

"Potter!" Draco shouted. "Get your arse out of that bed!"

"I'm up, I'm up," Alexis muttered sleepily. "Keep your pants on."

If Draco wasn't so shocked at the fact that girl actually got out of bed before he had to drag her out of it, he would have said something back to her. He was still baffled when she walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair and pulling on one of her oh-so-famous leather outfits. She clipped her hair back, bangs just falling in her eyes.

"Why must you hide your eyes?" Draco asked then he rolled his eyes. "It must be a Potter thing."

She shrugged. "Ready to go to breakfast?" she asked the blond.

"Yes," he muttered. The two walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table.

Alexis sighed and looked at the blond boy. It's been nearly a week since the detention, and that just succeeded in scaring the boys away from each other. Alexis looked at the Gryffindor table where Ron smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed softly thinking about how to get the two boys together and keep them together.

"Hey," Blaise said sitting next to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Alexis said eating some toast. An owl flew up to her and dropped a parcel. She opened it and saw pictures of Harry in the outfit he was wearing last Saturday for the detention with Draco. Alexis grinned and mouthed a 'Thank you' to Ron. He nodded. "Never better," Alexis smirked at Blaise, who smirked back. "Oh, Dray, darling?"

Draco turned to look at Alexis who was smirking and holding sheets in her hand. "What?"

"I have some pictures for you that I managed to score from some of the Gryffies."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"These," Alexis flashed a few of them in front of Draco's face. Harry was leaning against the wall, tapping his foot, looking impatient in the ones she showed Draco. "Of course you don't want them, so I'll just sell them to; I don't know…Millicent and Pansy."

"NO!" Draco shouted causing, not only Alexis and Blaise to look at him, but the whole Slytherin table to look at him in shock. "I'll get rid of them."

"Really?" Alexis looked at Blaise, eyebrows raised, and handed the pictures over. Draco looked through them quickly and tucked them into his robes. "We have Charms now. Are you _coming_, Dray?"

Draco glared at the girl, but followed her out of the Great Hall anyways. Right when the Slytherin trio walked into the Entrance Hall, the Gryffindor trio arrived. Harry and Draco move as far apart as they could, no one saying a word.

"Great pics Raven," Alexis smiled walking towards class.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Harry asked running after her.

"The pictures of you in that outfit last weekend," Alexis smirked.

Harry sputtered. "What are you talking about? Where are they?"

"I don't have them anymore," Alexis told him walking. "Draco does."

"Why does he have them?" Harry jogged after her.

"He doesn't want anyone else to have them," She said simply. "Do you have a partner?"

Harry shook his head. "Why not?"

"What do you think?" Alexis asked him looking into his green eyes sitting down.

He sat across from her, mouth opening and closing with questions that wouldn't come out. At that moment Blaise sat next to Alexis and grinned at her as Draco sat next to Harry. The two boys avoided each other's gaze.

"Longbottom?"

"Uh…yes?" Neville asked quietly. He and Seamus walked over to the table.

"Switch partners?" Blaise asked. "You and Alexis?"

"Uh…sure…" Neville said glancing at Seamus who nodded at him. He sat next to the girl and looked at his hands.

"I thought we were partners!" Harry growled.

Alexis smirked. "Nope, you and Dray are."

Before Harry could say anything Professor Flitwick walked into the room.

"Good morning class," Professor Flitwick began. "Last time we were together we were discussing the charm '_latito amplexus_'. Today we will be practicing that charm. With your partners, please."

"You can go first Longbottom," Alexis told him.

The boy nodded and muttered the charm and successfully pulled it off. "Your turn."

Alexis nodded and muttered '_ligatio amplexus_' under her breath concentrating on Harry's and Draco's wrists. A shiny pair of handcuffs appeared around the boys' wrists and Alexis pretended to be shocked.

"Woops…" She said eyes wide. "I must've said it wrong."

"Well…at least it wasn't me," Neville said grinning, trying hard not to laugh. "And no one blew up."

"That's true," Alexis said smirking while the two boys struggled to get out of the handcuffs.

"Professor!" Draco yelled. "Damn it! Alexis what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Alexis pouted. "It was an accident. I mixed up the words to the charm. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Harry snapped. "How are we supposed to get out of these?" Harry turned to face his friends. "Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Aye Harry, but it is!" Seamus was clutching his sides. "Alex, maybe you can teach us that Charm."

Blaise grinned. "Why Mr. Finnigan, I didn't know you were so _kinky_."

Seamus grinned at Blaise and Hermione gave Ron a 'don't even think about it' look.

"Miss Cadogan," Professor Flitwick sighed when he finally made his way over to the table. "You are to escort the boys to Professor Dumbledore and he shall set a fitting punishment for you."

"Wait!" Harry yelled. "How do we get out of this?"

"Oh, that's easy," Alexis said. "You have to fuck senseless."

"WHAT?" the two boys yelled together.

Alexis giggled looking at the shocked faces of many Gryffindors and Slytherins. "I was just kidding," She groaned. "You have to kiss."

Draco growled and Harry blushed. The two boys pulled the girl out of the room. "Why did you do this?"

"It was an accident!" Alexis growled. She headed to the headmaster's office.

"Like bloody hell, it was an accident!" Draco snarled. "If you don't tell me why you did this, I'll tell Marcus. And that's a promise."

"Malfoy," Harry began when he saw the look of fear on Alexis' face. "Don't do that."

"Potter, don't you even want to know why she handcuffed us together?" Draco glared.

"Yes, but threatening her isn't the way to go," Harry told him calmly.

"If ever the Gryffindor," Draco drawl feeling increasingly more irritated. "Then what is the way to go?"

"Lexie," Harry said softly, noticing the way she calmed whenever he called her that. "Tell me why you did this."

She rolled her eyes. "I already told you. It-was-an-accident." Hell, when you're going to lie, stick to it.

"Liar," Draco growled.

"Well, then tell me Dray," Alexis began. "Why would I chain you two together? I mean it isn't as if you two like each other or anything, is it?" With that she strode past the gargoyle and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Harry groaned. "Do you two always fight?" He asked Draco, pulling him up the stairs.

"Sometimes," the blond muttered. "She actually reminds me of you most of the time."

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't comment as they walked into the office where Dumbledore and Alexis were waiting.

"Welcome," Dumbledore smiled at the boys offering them lemon drops and chairs. Alexis was smirking looking at the boys. "Have a seat."

The boys took the two chairs next to each other and looked at the headmaster. "Professor, make her set us free."

"I told you, I can't," Alexis groaned. "The cuffs are charmed so that only a kiss can open them. And a real kiss, not a peck. It's just the way the charm works."

Dumbledore sat, looking at the trio in amusement. "Look here you old goat! I don't have time for this! Make her set us loose before I kill her!" Draco bellowed.

"You wouldn't do that," Alexis pouted. "Voldie wouldn't be happy with you then, would he?"

"I don't care what the fuckwit does to me," Draco snarled. "You are going to die if I don't get set free."

Alexis pouted. "Some friend you are," she sniffed. "Kiss then and you'll be set loose."

"I'm not kissing him!" Harry glared at the red head.

"Children," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. The three of them looked at the man. "Miss Cadogan, you are to take care of the boys until they are free from each other. They will stay in the room adjacent from yours, should they not be freed tonight. You will also accompany them in Hogsmead tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Alexis nodded her understanding.

"You may leave whenever you are ready," Dumbledore stated. "The three of you are excused from the rest of your classes for the day. You will forgive me for leaving, but I am expected at the Ministry soon." With that the man flooed out of the office.

"Well boys," Alexis began looking at them. "What do you want to do now?" Draco growled and Harry made a clicking noise in his throat. "Ok then," Alexis murmured pulling out her journal. "Let me know when you're ready to leave."

The boys started whispering between themselves, causing Alexis to look up at them. They had their heads bent close together and kept glancing up at the girl. She had the feeling that they were plotting her death, well that, or something equally horrible.

After a few hours the boys stood and stretched. '_Well, it's about fucking time_,' Alexis thought to herself. She was getting tired of intercepting the boys' thoughts. '_His breath is so warm_', '_His lips are so soft, what would he do if I'd kiss him?'_ and so on.

"We're going to lunch," Draco stated. "We're hungry."

"Well obviously," Alexis rolled her eyes. "If you're going to lunch I would _think_ you were hungry." She turned to Harry. "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

Harry barely kept from cracking a grin and was pulled out of the office by Draco. The three of them walked into the Great Hall, causing everyone to look up.

The two boys tried to head to their respective tables and only succeeded in falling backwards. Alexis laughed and grinned at the two boys. "So which table is it?" Alexis wondered aloud. "The oh-so-brave and noble Gryffindors or the oh-so-sly and cunning Slytherins?"

"I'm _not _sitting with the Slytherins!" Harry shouted. "You're out of your bloody mind if you think that I would ever."

"Well I _refuse_ to sit with the Gryffindors," Draco snarled. "I'd rather sit with the Hufflepuffs!"

"I can not believe those words came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth," Harry and Alexis said together laughing. The Hufflepuffs looked scared and squeaked.

"Since I have to sleep in the Slytherin dorms," Harry began seriously, eyes narrowing. "_You_ two can eat at my table."

Alexis shrugged. "I got no problem with that." She heard the growl from Draco. "Oh, you know I live to piss you off." She smiled. "It's not the fucking end of the world, you know. If you would just kiss, the handcuffs would come right off, and then you could eat at which ever table you wanted to."

"I'm not kissing him!" both boys snarled.

Alexis threw her hands up in defeat. "Ok, fine, stay stuck together for the rest of your lives, what-the-fuck-ever! Just pick a damn table!"

Harry dragged Draco to the Gryffindor table and the two of them sat between Hermione and Seamus. Alexis sat across from them between Ron and Neville.

"The people in this school have problems," Alexis said firmly. "Must we stare?" She grinned at Harry and Draco in amusement and started eating. "I thought you two were hungry."

The boys growled and Hermione shot Alexis a look. Alexis smiled and ate some more.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ron whispered with a grin on his face.

"Yes you can," Alexis whispered back and then raised her voice slightly so Hermione could hear her. "If Granger ever changes her mind, I'll tell you that charm."

Hermione blushed and started eating. Next to her Harry was licking his lips and picking at his food. Draco was eating looking at Alexis with eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you eating any more?" Draco asked her softly causing the nearby Gryffies to look at her.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm full."

"But you hardly ate!" Draco growled. "You're anorexic."

"I am not!" Alexis snarled. "It's not my fault that I can't eat any more than this."

"Why isn't it your fault?"

"Draco, you fucker," Alexis resisted the urge to hit him. "It's not my fault I've never had a decent meal my entire life. So you can shut your ugly face before I shut it for you!"

"Who are you calling ugly Po-er, Cadogan?"

"Look here Malfoy!"

"Merlin!" Draco shouted. "You and Potter need to eat more and you need to shut your mouth!"

Alexis grinned suddenly. "Since when did you care what Raven ate, Malfoy?"

Most of the hall looked at Draco expectantly. "I, er, don't!" Draco snarled. "Shut it woman!"

"You lost Malfoy," Alexis grinned. "This has _everything _to do about Raven and nothing to do about me."

"It has everything to do with you!" Draco said soothingly.

"Both of you shut up," Harry said rubbing his temples.

"Awes!!! Look Dray, darling," Alexis smirked. "_Har-bear_ has a headache, aren't you going to kiss it away?"

Harry growl. "Look here woman," Harry began. "I don't now or ever want Dra-Malfoy kissing anything away!"

Alexis fell over in laughter. "Oh, man," Alexis sighed. "Then you're stuck together for life."

The boys growled while Ron, Hermione, and Seamus stifled their laughter.

"We've got Quidditch practice," Harry announced suddenly. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to practice with you chained to my arm?"

"I don't know!" Draco barked. "Why don't you ask the bloody genius who chained us together in the first place?"

"Look, I said I was fucking sorry," Alexis snapped as the Gryffindors looked at her. "Why don't you just have Dray ride your _broomstick_ with you?"

Harry looked like he was considering it. "No," he shook his head.

"If you have to practice you'll do what you need to do," Alexis pointed out.

Ron looked thoughtful. "We're practicing for the game against Ravenclaw. So technically you could practice with Malfoy sitting on your, er, broom."

Seamus giggled at the sexual innuendo that neither Draco nor Harry got. "Well," Harry looked uncomfortable. "Is that, er, ok with you?"

Alexis looked at Draco. '_Riding Harry's broomstick!? That's not the broomstick I want to be riding, though…well, it's better than nothing.'_ Alexis giggled and Draco glanced at her. His eyes widened, "If you say anything, I _will_ kill you!"

"Say what?" Harry asked.

Alexis opened her mouth. "Shut it woman!" Draco snarled.

"Oh come on!" Alexis groaned. "I wasn't going to say anything, well at least not to Raven." She turned and whispered what she heard into Ron's ear and he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm going to kill you!" Draco glared at the girl.

"No you won't!" Alexis smirked. "Well…are you?"

"I suppose so," Draco drawled. "Let's get this over with, Potty."

"Will do Ferret," Harry stood, along with Draco, Alexis, and the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked being dragged to the changing rooms.

"We have to change Malfoy," Harry said gently. "Cadogan, how the bloody hell am I supposed to change with these handcuffs?"

Alexis helped him take off his robes and shirt and walked up the bleachers to find a spot to sit. (Like that was hard…)

"Get on Malfoy!" Harry shouted. Alexis saw the glare Draco sent him and climbed on behind the Gryffindor.

They kicked off the ground and Alexis saw the way Draco clung to Harry and the way Harry smiled when Draco's grip tightened. Alexis watched the way the Gryffindor team worked together and helped each other out. She noticed how natural Harry looked when he flew and suddenly got the urge to fly. She shook her head fiercely to rid herself of those thoughts.

Alexis sat there kicking the air while she waited for practice to end.

"Hello," Seamus said sitting next to her.

"Hi," she replied yawning.

"Are you alright?" Seamus asked her softly.

"Fine…" she glanced at Seamus. "Why does everyone ask me that?"

He shrugged. "You just looked, well…"

"Well what? Bored?" Alexis rolled her eyes. "That would be because I am."

"Why don't you go flying?" Seamus asked suddenly. Alexis rolled her eyes and began walking down to the ground. "Hey! Alex, I'm serious!"

"I know you are," she replied quietly.

"POTTER! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL HEX YOUR ARSE TO THE BLOODY MOON AND BACK!" Draco's voice rang out.

The Gryffindor team was on their broomsticks laughing hysterically and Harry was on the ground grinning widely with Draco scowling at him. "Chill Malfoy," Harry smiled widely. "I always have control of my broomstick."

"Really now, Potter?" Malfoy cracked a grin. "We'll have to see about that."

Alexis made a face and walked up to the boys. "Are we done here?"

Harry nodded as the Gryffindor team landed behind him.

"That was quite a show Harry," Ron said still laughing. "You nearly killed Malfoy."

"Watch it Weasley," Draco muttered. "Don't touch me Potter! You're all gross."

"That's what happens when you actually play, Malfoy," Harry turned to the team. "Good work team! Hit the showers and go eat dinner."

"Showers!?" Malfoy groaned. "There's _no_ way you are going to shower with me chained to you! ALEXIS I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU!"

Alexis never heard the threat and was laughing along with Ron and Seamus. The rest of the team bit their lips to keep from laughing.

"Do you want me to spend the entire time we're chained together smelling and sticky?" Harry asked impatiently. "I for one think you should shower too. I do _not _want to spend time with a ferret that smells like shit."

"Well if I smell, it's entirely your fault," Draco held his head high. "Malfoys never smell."

"You must mean every Malfoy except you," Harry laughed. "Because you stink!"

"You just want to get me naked," Draco said smirking. "You could've just asked."

"You are off your bloody rocker," Harry shook his head and walked into the changing rooms, dragging Draco with him.

Draco swallowed as he watched Harry strip indifferently, not paying any attention to Draco. When he had to take off his shirt, the handcuffs stopped his hand from taking it off. Harry was frustrated as he tried again and again to take his shirt off.

"Potter, stop that!" Draco yelled. "You're hurting my wrist!"

"Then help me!" Harry shouted. "I can't take my bloody shirt off!"

Draco grudgingly helped Harry struggle with his shirt. Finally the two boys got the shirts off themselves. Draco bit his lip and looked Harry up and down, hoping he didn't notice. The gleam of Harry's nipple ring caught Draco's attention. His hand was lingering close to Harry's nipple ring, and it was shaking badly from suppressing the urge to touch it.

"Er...Malfoy?" Harry asked, noticing the shaking hand. "...What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Draco stammered, his hand still shaking violently.

"Is there...something wrong with your hand?" Harry asked, concerned.

"N-no," Draco stuttered.

"If you're sure," Harry replied.

Beads of sweat were forming on Draco's forehead, and he let out a whimper when his hand was unconsciously moving towards Harry's nipple ring when Harry was taking some towels from his locker. Draco had to use his other hand to yank it back, causing Harry to drop the towels.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "What's wrong with your hand?! Do you have no control over it?"

Draco nodded, and then scowled and shook his head. _You're the one that's making me lose control_, he thought hotly.

"Malfoy, are you going to strip or not?" Harry asked suddenly. "Showering in your trousers isn't the most efficient way of cleaning yourself."

Draco nodded dumbly, still holding onto his hand. He was staring at Harry's nipple ring.

"...Malfoy?" Harry asked, using his free hand to wave it in front of his face. "Malfoy?!"

Draco blinked and looked up. "What?" he asked irritably.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "I asked you if you're going to strip or not! Showering in your trousers isn't the most efficient way of cleaning yourself."

"Oh," Draco said.

"Well?" Harry tapped his foot impatiently.

"Fine, fine," Draco mumbled. "Keep your pants, er, off."

Harry growled and watched Draco strip down to his birthday suit. The growl turned into a suppressed groan before Harry shook his head.

"Why Malfoy," Harry smirked. "I never knew you were so, _tiny_."

"I AM NOT TINY!" Draco shouted, face turning red.

"Relax," Harry rolled his eyes. "Who knew Draco Malfoy didn't have a sense of humor?"

The two boys walked into the showers. "It's good to know that you're not over compensating for _other _things," Draco muttered, sounding sarcastic but truly meaning every word he said.

"Same goes for you _Tiny_," Harry laughed softly. Draco sent him a death glare. "Malfoy, you should lighten up. I was just joking."

He growled. "You sound just like your-" Draco cut himself off and started scrubbing himself down.

"Sound like my what?" Harry wondered aloud washing the suds out of his hair.

"Never mind," Draco muttered. "You missed a spot."

"What?"

"On your back," Draco pointed out. "You missed a spot."

"Want to scrub me down?" Harry asked with a sexy half smile.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now Potter, why would I want to do that?"

"I'll scrub you down, if you scrub me," Harry said softly.

Draco blushed and turned Harry around quickly so he wouldn't see it. Draco took a cloth and rubbed Harry's beck tenderly and unsuccessfully tried to think of Greg and Vince in speedos. A creepy thought, if you asked anyone.

"You're done," Draco muttered while Harry turned him around to return the favor.

"Alright, we're done!" Harry said sounding restricted. "Let's get our arses out of here."

Draco couldn't agree more. As the two boys headed out of the shower, Harry slipped on a bar of soap.

"Oh shit!" Harry muttered when he hit the ground. Draco, who was unprepared, fell on top of Harry. Draco's eyes were wide with surprise, looking into wide green eyes.

Neither boy moved, obviously wanting the contact and too afraid to do anything about it. Draco felt the cool metal of Harry's nipple ring against his chest and suppressed a moan at feeling Harry's body beneath him.

"Oh, Merlin!" the boys heard a voice behind them. "Shit! I'm going to leave now. You guys can, er, go back to whatever it is that you're doing."

Harry glanced past the blond and noticed Ron leaving shaking with laughter. "Get off me!"

"You're the one that bloody fell!" Draco struggled to stand. "It's not my fault."

"Whatever," Harry muttered towel drying himself with a sideways glance at Draco, who was shaking his head and doing the same.

The two boys quickly dressed and struggled with their shirts and robes. Eventually the boys walked out fully clothed. Ron and Seamus were sitting on the ground laughing and Alexis was grinning shaking her head slightly.

"Uh…boys?" the two boys looked at Alexis. Her grin widened. "Did you realize that you are wearing each others' robes?"

Harry and Draco looked at the robes they were wearing. Draco was in one that had the Gryffindor emblem and Harry was in one that had the Slytherin emblem. The two boys groaned loudly.

"No point in changing," Alexis smiled. "It'll take forever."

"I _will_ kill you Lex," Draco muttered at the girl.

She smiled innocently. "Ready for your dramatic entrance into the Great Hall?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm starving."

"I'm sure after your _long, hard_ practice and your _hot and steamy_ shower," Alexis chuckled. "Anyone would be _starving_ then."

Draco growled and tried to snatch her. She jumped behind the other two boys that were overcoming their laughter. They grinned at each other. "You guys were in there for an awful long time," Ron said. "Everyone else already left for the Great Hall."

"Well you try to shower chained to someone," Harry snapped walking to the school with an equally pissed off Draco.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Alexis smirked jogging after the boys.

Harry growled. "Why am I friends with you again?" Draco barked, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You are seriously pissing me off woman."

"You love it," Alexis trotted along side of the boys. They walked into the Great Hall and Harry dragged Draco to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter!" Draco whined. "We ate here during lunch."

"So what?" Harry sat down next to Ron. Seamus sat on the other side of Draco. "I already told you, I'm _not_ eating with the Slytherins."

Draco growled as Hermione spoke up, "Uh, Cadogan, sit next to me."

Alexis looked at her in shock and shrugged. "Ok." She plopped down next to her and helped herself to a plate. Alexis looked at the two boys in front of her. They were ignoring each other, sneaking glances at the other when they thought no one was watching. Alexis snickered.

Hermione bent close to Alexis. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," Alexis nodded grinning at Ron, who looked surprised.

"Teach me that spell," Hermione whispered so that no one else could hear.

"Are you serious?" Alexis glance at Hermione who grinned and nodded. "Alright," she dropped her voice. "Point your wand and concentrate on the wrists you want to cuff and mutter '_ligatio amplexus_'. They only come off with a kiss."

Hermione nodded and the two girls flashed Ron a grin. "What are you plotting?"

Alexis' eyes widened. "Nothing! Do I ever plot against people?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I know you," he muttered. "I don't think Fred and George could keep up with you."

Alexis' eyes lit up and she smiled. "Really?" she sighed.

Draco gagged. "How could you like a Weasel?"

"Hey!" Dean, Hermione, and Alexis said together.

"Draco Malfoy," Alexis held her chin up high. "Red heads are sexy, surely you know that." Everyone grinned at the look on Draco's face. "And besides, they're twins!"

"So?" Draco asked.

"Twins!" Alexis groaned grinning. "Twins are sexy. You can't deny that, can you?" Without waiting for an answer she continued. "Everyone wants twins!"

"Lex, I didn't know you were like that," Draco smirked.

"Well, you are too, Malfoy," Ron pointed out. Draco blushed.

"Oh, really Malfoy?" Harry looked interested. "Do tell. You've dated twins?"

"Not exactly, no," Draco shook his head, then his head snapped in Harry's direction. "Stay out of my business!"

Alexis grinned and looked at Ron, who was shaking with laughter.

Harry put on a pout. "Now _Draco_," he purred, looking and sounding sexy. "You can tell me."

"You scare me," Draco shuddered. "You remind me of Lex."

Alexis grinned. "He's just keeping it real Dray." She flashed Harry a smile. "Besides, it wasn't as if you were interested in the girl romantically anyways, was it? You are more into her brother."

Draco turned red and flashed Alexis a look. "Shut it! That's not true."

"Draco Malfoy, gay?" Dean asked grinning.

"Shut it Mud-" Draco stopped short after getting sent a look from Alexis. "Thomas. I'm not gay."

Seamus nodded. "He's bisexual."

"WHAT?" Dean and Ginny said together. "Draco Malfoy's bi-"

"Of course he is," Alexis cut in. "He's a sex God, so why deprive half the world of himself?" She rolled her eyes, but no one noticed.

"Really?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "And what's this boy's name?"

__

'Oh, Merlin! Make me stop talking, I don't want to know. Damn you Malfoy for getting me-'

Alexis' eyes flew open and she covered her ears. "Oh, God, Oh, Merlin! Help me keep my sanity!"

The Gryffindors looked at her like she was nuts. She smiled sheepishly and received sympathetic glances from Ron and Draco.

'What?' they both mouthed to her.

"Anyways," Alexis just decided to ignore the whole thing. "So Draco what is _his_ name?" with that she glanced at Harry who was playing with his hands.

"Hi-his name?" Draco choked. "There's no him."

"Yes there is," Alexis stated giving Draco a challenging look.

"Even if there was," Draco began. "It wouldn't matter. There could never be an _us_." Draco stood up quickly. "Come on Potter. I need to think and I can't think around Alexis."

"But-"

He cut her off. "I know what you're going to say. And it's pointless to even bring it up. He doesn't like me any more than he has since I've known him. Just drop it, besides, he's not even gay, let alone bi."

"You don't know that," Alexis started, but Harry and Draco were already walking away. Alexis punched the table and put her face in her hands. "Damn it!"

"Uh…what's happening?" Hermione whispered standing. The table was shaking.

"Alexis!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, shit!" Alexis fell backwards and the shaking subsided. She shook her head. "Is Harry gay?"

"What?"

"Harry, is he gay?" Alexis was looking up at a group of confused Gryffindors. "Because Draco's in love with him."

Many of their mouths dropped open. "You're the one that told me he was gay," Seamus said. "He told us he fancies Malfoy."

The Gryffindors were staring at Alexis in shock. "What?" She snapped, clearly annoyed. She stood up and brushed herself off. She headed out of the Great Hall with many angry Gryffindors coming after her. She was soon surrounded. "Can I help you?" Alexis growled eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ginny asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She snapped at the younger girl.

"You," Ginny glared at the girl. "You come in here and everything changes. Slytherin dating a Gryffindor, Parkinson backed off Malfoy and is with one of the lard twins, and now Harry's gay? And Malfoy's bi?"

"Draco was always bi," Alexis told the Gryffindor. "And Potter was always gay. How the fuck do you think he got over that chick so quickly?"

The Gryffindors looked at each other. "You Little Red," Alexis began. "Are just mad because the Boy-Who-Lived is gay."

"I'm not!"

"Then why the fuck don't you want him to be happy?"

"How the bloody hell do you know he even likes Malfoy?" The girl snapped.

"Harry did tell us, Gin," Hermione said softly.

"Look I don't have time for your little games," Alexis muttered. With that Alexis turned to Colin. "You're a Creevy, right?"

The boy nodded slowly. "Why?"

"I need to borrow your camera," Alexis said. "I promise you that you'll get it back tonight."

Colin looked at Ron who nodded and handed over his camera. Alexis took it with a nod and headed down to her room. She put the camera in a drawer and walked into the bathroom. The door leading to the room where the boys were staying in that night was cracked opened. Alexis leaned closer and heard the boys talking.

"Malfoy," Harry's voice rang out. "She's your best friend. She's just trying to help."

"I know that Potter," Draco sighed. "I don't deserve her help."

"Why not?"

"I haven't been the greatest friend, alright? I ignored her when she needed me most all because of some stupid crush," Draco's voice was quiet. "Now she's actually back in my life, seemingly forgiven me, and trying to get me with the one person I _can't_ have, but want more than anything."

"Who's that?" Harry asked quietly looking at Draco, eyes begging him to continue.

"You," Draco's voice cracked as Alexis fell in the room. Harry wasn't sure if he heard him right and didn't say anything.

"Damn it! Stupid door! I can't believe I did that! Dang it!" She kept ranting walking out the door.

"What did you say?" Harry asked softly.

"Forget it."

"No come on," Harry groaned. "Tell me."

"Why? Do you actually care?" Draco stood.

"More than you'll ever know," Harry whispered so quietly Draco wasn't even sure if he heard him.

"What did you say?" Draco looked at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "You deserve to know if this person feels _anything_ for you. That person deserves to know that you care."

"You don't understand," Draco looked sad. "One decision I make, the most important decision I'll _ever_ make, will either kill him or kill me."

"What?" Harry's eye's widened.

"It's my destiny," Draco went on. "My prophecy. Either I will die, or he will die."

"That's not true you dumbass!" Alexis' voice rang out. "Shit…I should keep my mouth shut."

"Alexis you prude," Draco yelled. "If you're going to eavesdrop you might as well get in here!"

"I'm not a prude," Alexis huffed, hands on her hips. She walked in the room.

"What were you saying?" Harry asked the girl. "And how do you know that?"

"I know that because _my_ prophecy and Dray's prophecies are the same. Our destinies are different, but our paths begin together," Alexis told him sitting in a chair. "It's like you and Voldie, your destinies are different but they begin the same. You will either kill him or die from him. In our prophecy I will die along with Draco's love should he choose one way, should he choose the other, I will save both." She left out the part about her dying.

"How will you do that?"

"That's something we all have to wait and see."

"Wouldn't he choose love?" Harry asked.

"He has to choose between his father and true love," Alexis stated simply. "It's not the easiest choice in the world. Love or family. But I've seen it, I know how he chooses."

"How?" Both boys asked.

"I can't tell you that," Alexis said softly. "He needs to choose it on his own and not choose it because he was told he would."

"I suppose that makes sense…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Raven? Knowing all this would you want Draco to tell you he loves you? Hypothetically, of course," she added hastily after getting sent a glare from the blond.

"Yes," Harry didn't even hesitate. "I would want the chance to be loved, and to love in return. You only get so many chances in life, why waste them thinking about what might happen. Just being together for a short time is better then not at all." He paused. "I've lost so much. I couldn't possibly take any chance I'd get with the person I love for granted, and you shouldn't either."

Draco looked at Alexis. _'I know what choice I'll make. Harry over my father…'_

Alexis gave him a small smile. "You'll do what ever you believe you should." She stood to leave. "I'm going to take a shower. It's been a rough day. Call me if you need me."

The boys watched her walk out of the room and shut the door behind her. "You know?" Harry began breaking the silence. "You aren't at all like I thought you were."

"Really?" Draco didn't know if he sounded hopeful or sarcastic or whatever, but he wanted desperately to know what Harry thought. "How so?"

"I always thought you were this spoiled _evil_ little git," Harry smiled at the scowl on Draco's face. "But you are actually quite…_nice_," Harry said finally after having a loss of words.

"Thank you," Draco said quietly. "I suppose…"

"No problem. Does Alexis have a cat?" Harry asked quietly.

"You mean Padfoot?" Draco asked. Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah…a beauty, that cat is. Why do you care?"

"I haven't seen her in a while," Harry shrugged. "She followed me one day, got into the Gryffindor Tower."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Oh, really now? What did she do?"

"Nothing," Harry said honestly. "She just curled up in Ron's lap. I don't think she wanted to sit next to me because of 'Mione."

"That could be," Draco grinned to himself. '_Harry could be so clueless sometimes…but that's why you love him isn't it?'_ "Padfoot is a _special_ cat."

"How so?"

"She feels her Master's emotions, feelings, likes, dislikes," Draco smiled. "It's very possible that because Alexis trusts Weasley and her and Granger don't get along, that Padfoot felt the same way."

Harry nodded. "Do you think that Alexis will let Padfoot visit tonight?"

"Don't see why not," Draco shrugged. "ALEXIS! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!"

Alexis walked in wearing green and silver pajamas and towel drying her hair. "What do you want?"

"Potter here has been asking about Padfoot," Draco was grinning cheekily. "Can she come and play?"

"I suppose so…" Alexis said. "I'm going for a walk…she'll be in soon. She won't be wearing her collar though. She hates that thing." Alexis walked out of the room and quickly transfigured into Padfoot.

"Hey there," Harry whispered from the floor. One of his arms were on the bed behind him because Draco was apparently sleeping. For a long time Harry just sat there, petting the cat in his lap.

"He's in love you know," Harry whispered into the darkness. "Any idiot can see it. And it's too bad I love him, isn't it?" Harry sighed and looked at the cat. "He's so beautiful, so _everything_ and he doesn't even know it. Oh, sure, he acts all cocky, but he doesn't believe it. He feels so guilty about everything that has happened to Alexis. I know…I can see it in his eyes. Whatever his reason for _abandoning_ her is, it's not what he told me." Harry's head lay on the bed behind him. "Draco and I are so very much alike. He carries the hurt around like I do. And no one should hurt like that, not ever. I want him to be happy, and if it's not with me, then I'll have to make sure this other man can make him happy." Harry sighed softly. "Good night Padfoot." Harry crawled into bed with Draco and fell to sleep rather quickly.

The cat walked back into the adjacent room and transfigured back into her human self. Alexis sighed and looked into the mirror. "Those two are so oblivious to the fact that they belong together."

Alexis paced her room for a long while before retrieving the camera she had borrowed from Colin. She walked quietly into the boys room. The hands that were chained together were holding each other, resting on Harry's chest. Draco's head was also on the boy's chest rising and falling with every breath. Harry's other arm was wrapped around Draco, protecting him in a way.

Alexis smiled and took a dozen pictures. _'They are so fucking cute together, and they don't even realize it.'_ With that she walked out of the room and out her door into the hall. She walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, thankfully not running into Filch or that cat, and knocked.

The fat lady looked upset at the Slytherin standing there, but Alexis took no notice.

"Come on! Open up!" Alexis slumped down onto the ground. Harry and Draco were to damn stubborn for their own good.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Seamus asked with Blaise behind him.

"I need to talk to Creevy," Alexis told him. "The older one. I'm returning his camera and I need another favor."

Seamus looked around and sighed. "Alright, come in. But don't cause trouble."

"I'll stand by the exit," Alexis promised. She followed the boys into the Common Room and Seamus went to get Colin. The Gryffindors that were still awake, eyed her with suspicion.

"Yes?" Colin came up to her.

"Here's your camera," Alexis told him. "But I need one more thing from you."

"What?"

"I need you to develop that film," She said quickly. "You'll understand why when you see the pictures. Then I need them owled to me as soon as you can."

Colin sighed. "I can get them to you at breakfast."

"That would be excellent!" Alexis nearly hugged him. "See you around." With that she turned and walked out of the door.

She walked to her room and fell fast asleep. In the next room the boys were sleeping peacefully, limbs tangled together.

Soon Harry woke up. _'Oh shit,'_ he thought to himself feeling Draco's head on his chest. '_Don't wake up, please, don't wake up!'_ Harry was terrified at the thought of Draco waking up in a bad mood because they'd been _cuddling_. Of course, he'd probably wake up in a bad mood anyways…

Harry carefully moved from under Draco's head and let go of his hand. When Harry moved his legs Draco woke up.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Get up, Malfoy," Harry muttered. "I have got to take a wiz."

Draco groaned at followed the boy to the bathroom, having to go himself. After the two boys washed their hands they walked into Alexis' room.

"Alexis get up!" Draco said loudly.

"Good morning sunshine!" Alexis grinned happily, climbing out of bed.

Draco stumbled backwards and would've fallen over if Harry hadn't steadied him. "Who are you and what have you done with Alexis?"

She hit him playfully, noticing that he was still in Harry's arms, and smiled. "I'm in a good mood Dray," Alexis' grin grew. "Who in their right mind wouldn't be after getting waken up by the two hottest guys in school?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Oh, well according to _all _the girls I've ever talked to you and Draco are _the_ hottest guys in school," Alexis told him. "I'm going to shower, be back in a few."

"Hold me!" Draco whimpered. Draco pouted and looked scared.

Harry looked at the boy he was holding and laughed. "Your face!" Harry doubled over in laughter.

"You'd be scared too Potter," Draco began. "If you knew Alexis any better."

"Whatever Malfoy," Harry was struggling to overcome his laughter. "Your face!"

"Stop it Potter!" Malfoy muttered. Harry laughed harder and Malfoy tackled him onto the bed.

The two boys wrestled each other and Alexis watched in amusement getting dressed. Neither boy noticed her standing at the edge of the bed.

"Get off me Malfoy!" Harry yelled from under Draco. He had Harry pinned to the bed.

"Well that answers the question of who's the dominate one," Alexis smirked. "But if you two are going to get your freak on, please don't do it on my bed."

"We are _not _getting our-" Draco was cut off when Harry spun him around, so that Harry were on the top and Draco was on the bottom.

"Who's the dominate one now?" Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"It's time for breakfast gentlemen," Alexis grinned with her arms folded across her chest. "You got to get dressed, Raven."

"Then we have to go to the Tower."

"No we do not!" Draco snarled.

"I don't think you are in any position to say anything," Harry told him looking at the boy he had pinned. "And don't snarl like that…It's not attractive."

"Harry Potter thinks I, Draco Malfoy," Draco took a dramatic pose. "Is attractive?"

Harry scowled at the boy as Draco flipped him around. "We can play this game all day Malfoy, but I want some breakfast."

Alexis giggled and shook her head. "Here," Alexis said pulling out some green leather pants and a silver tee. "_Engorgio!" _Her clothes grew so that the shirt would just fit Harry, hugging him in the right areas, and the pants were baggy enough for him to be more comfortable then the last pair of leather pants he was in.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You were responsible for that outfit, weren't you?"

Alexis grinned. "I merely suggested the outfit, your friends were responsible for getting you to wear it," Alexis grinned. "Although, Dray did come back looking rather _uncomfortable_ and he did spend an awful long time in my bathroom." Alexis smirked at blushing Draco. "Anyways…I'll step out for a minute so you can change, Draco I'll get your clothes."

With that Alexis walked out her room into the Common room. Draco sat amused, color returning to his face, looking at Harry. "Well, aren't you going to change?"

"Not with you staring at me," Harry muttered.

"I've seen your goods," Draco rolled his eyes. "Just bloody change!"

Harry sighed in defeat and changed into the outfit. He shifted uncomfortably under Draco's gaze when he finally finished. "I look stupid."

"No, you really don't," Draco murmured. _'Bloody hell, what in Merlin's name am I doing?' _"You look," Draco cleared his throat. '_Perfect.'_ "…Fine."

"Just fine?" Harry's eyes narrowed. Then to Draco's surprise, Harry started to laugh. "Look at me. I actually sound like I care what I wear!"

At that moment Alexis walked in with Draco's clothes. Draco was staring at Harry, while the raven-haired boy was laughing to himself.

"What did I miss?" Alexis asked Draco, handing him his outfit for the day.

"Just Potter acting like a girl," Draco grinned as Harry punched his arm. "Kinky Potter, I had no idea you were into pain."

"I'm into other things as well," Harry whispered seductively.

Alexis made a face and Draco dropped his clothes. "I got to get dressed…"

Draco got dressed quickly and brushed his hair. As he reached for the gel, Alexis ripped it out of his hands. "Don't even think about it!"

"Why not?" Draco growled.

"You'll use it all up," Alexis muttered. "Besides you look better with your hair natural like that. Doesn't he Raven?"

"Actually yes," Harry said smirking. Draco made him sit. "What?"

"If I'm going to be spending any more time with you we have to do something with your hair," Draco began brushing his hair. He put some of Alexis' gel on his head and spiked up his hair. "There. We can go."

Harry looked stunned and saw Alexis smirking at him pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Her bangs fell into her eyes, and Harry was vaguely reminded of someone. Harry shook his head and stood. "Lets go."

The three walked to the Great Hall and Draco sighed, not bothering to argue, and headed over to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked at him in shock as they sat at the table.

"What?" Draco smiled. "One of us have to be the _bigger_ man."

"Yes," Harry nodded in agreement. "And you are defiantly a _big_ man."

Alexis snorted and spit her pumpkin juice all over Ginny. Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You Slytherin scum!"

"…Sorry?" Alexis suppressed a grin.

Ginny grabbed a handful of eggs and threw it at Alexis. She ducked and it hit a Ravenclaw behind them. The Ravenclaw charmed syrup to fly across the room and it hit a Slytherin. Alexis and Ginny crawled under the table with Ron, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Draco, and Harry.

Alexis was giggling as food was landing on the floor. It appeared that Alexis had accidentally started a school wide food fight. "I didn't mean to Little Red," Alexis said sincerely. "It really was an accident."

"Ah, it's ok, I suppose," Ginny glanced at Dean. "I'm sticky now."

Hermione sighed and muttered a cleaning spell. "Harry what are you wearing?"

Harry shrugged as everyone under the table looked at him. "Harry, you're wearing Slytherin colors!" Dean gasped.

"What can I say Thomas," Draco smirked. "I made Potter, here, a man last night."

"Really?" Everyone sounded shocked.

Alexis raised her eyebrows. "Don't be stupid," She grinned as an owl flew up to her. She removed the parcel and looked at the pictures. She grinned widely. "Excellent!" Every picture was of the two boys cuddling. It was rather sweet.

There was a letter attached. "What have you got there Alex?" Seamus asked crawling over with Ron. She handed them the pictures and read the letter quickly. She heard Seamus and Ron "Awe" softly.

"What is it?" Draco asked. "Tell me, damn you."

"Chill man! Keep your pants on," Alexis rolled her eyes and handed Draco and Harry some pictures. "Aren't you two the cutest?"

Harry swallowed. "When did you take these?"

"Last night."

"Miss Cadogan!" The students turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "Get out here right now!"

"I think I'm in trouble, again," Alexis grinned crawling out from under the table.

"Miss Cadogan," the professor began. "I have _never_ before seen _anyone_ cause as much trouble as you have."

"But-"

"You are so much like that father of yours," the professor continued. "He and his friends have _never_ once caused as much trouble as you have this year. Even the Weasley twins weren't as troublesome as you!"

"Really?" Alexis shook her head. "Professor, I swear, this time I had _nothing _to do with it! It was a total accident!"

Surprisingly Ginny came to her rescue. "It was my fault Professor. I got mad and threw the eggs. I'm sorry."

"Minerva," the Headmaster suddenly arrived. "You know very well that her father would be pleased with her." He chuckled softly eyes twinkling. The rest of the sheltered people came out. "Let them be children, it seems that you even joined in when Severus hit you with the eggs." McGonagall blushed. "I know that you are all going to Hogsmead today," Dumbledore smiled. "I suggest you go get a carriage before they leave."

Without hesitation the group walked out to find two carriages left. The group split and soon they arrived in Hogsmead.

"You'll be alright with the Slytherins, Harry?" Hermione asked him seriously as Dean and Ginny walked off.

"Fine," Harry nodded smiling. Alexis bit her lip softly. "You two have fun."

"Well Harry I'd stay," Seamus grinned. "But I am meeting Blaise in the Three Broomsticks. Have fun!"

The three of them watched as Hermione, Ron, and Seamus walked away. Alexis turned to the boys. "Well…what should we do?"

"Whatever," Harry and Draco muttered.

"Let's go to the Tattoo Parlor!" Alexis said sounding excited. "I want to look at the tattoos."

"Fine…" Draco grumbled following Alexis. "Does Hogsmead even have a tattoo parlor?"

"And you call yourself a Slytherin," Harry grinned. "The parlor is just past Hogs Head."

"How do you know that?" Draco wondered.

"I got my nipple pierced there," Harry said a pointedly. Harry's face broke into a grin when they walked into the parlor. "Malfoy, I dare you to get your naval pierced!"

"What?"

"Your belly button," Harry rolled his eyes. "I dare you."

"Well," Draco looked at him carefully as Alexis was looking at the tattoos. "What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

Draco glanced at the tattoos. "I dare you to get that tattoo," Draco pointed to a dragon.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Alright, where?"

"Right under your belly button."

"Alright," Harry said. "You got a deal. After you, Malfoy."

Draco told the lady what he wanted and sat in the chair as she prepared him. Soon he was able to get up. "You'll be able to change the stud in a few hours," the lady told him. Harry knew that the first stud had some sort of healing potion on it that allowed the hole to heal faster than the Muggle way.

"Your up Potter," Draco smirked as Harry sat down and told the lady what he wanted done.

Draco watched Harry unzip his pants and pull them down a bit. He watched as the lady carefully as she started the Dragon tattoo. One of her hands moved lower and Draco felt a surge of jealousy and protectiveness over Harry and growled softly. Harry gave a soft yelp as the lady's hand went lower and brushed him. He felt her hands brushing against his inner thigh. He had to fight the urge to push her hands away. He suddenly felt himself starting to get uneasy when he saw her lick her lips.

Draco was a little too occupied at the time, plotting about how to murder that bitch. First, he would chop off her hands, so she wouldn't be able to touch Harry ever again. Then, he would cut her tongue off, so she wouldn't lick her lips at him. Draco watched with narrowed eyes as she started caressing the skin below Harry's belly button. Soon Draco had, had enough. "Are you done yet?" He growled.

"Yes, you may go now," she replied bitterly, eyes narrowing at Draco.

Harry examined his dragon tattoo before pulling his pants back up and looking up at Draco. Draco was glaring at the lady, and Harry shrugged it off, since Draco always glares at people.

The lady muttered her apology and the boys paid. As soon as they were out of the door, Draco muttered, "Did she really have to touch you that much?"

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I don't," He drawled.

"Hello," Alexis said singsong. "How are you boys doing?"

"Fine," Harry said quietly.

"Alexis do you mind?" Draco muttered. "Potter and I will be perfectly fine without you following us like a puppy dog. You may go."

Alexis looked slightly hurt by the 'puppy dog' comment. "You're sure?" The boys nodded. "Fine then," Alexis muttered walking away. "Have fun."

"You hurt her feelings," Harry told Draco.

"So what?" Draco sneered. "You let some floozy feel you up."

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Harry asked him walking towards the Shrieking Shack. "You're real confusing, you know that?"

"I don't have a problem!" Draco muttered, eyes narrowed. "You do."

"Stop acting like a child," Harry's eyes darkened and Draco felt his heart skip a beat.

"I'm not acting," Draco pouted. The two boys leaned against the fence around the Shack. Draco wanted to tell Harry how he felt but didn't want to hurt him. "Come on."

"What?"

"I want to show you something," Draco told him, leading him to a hill just on the other side of the Shrieking Shack. "Do you remember this place?"

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't expect you to," Draco sighed. "This is where I saw your head floating in midair 3rd year." Harry looked surprised.

Draco turned around and saw the field where Harry had to get past the dragon 4th year, the place where he first knew he was in love with the Boy-Who-Lived. He leaned against the tree and Harry followed his lead. "I heard what you said last night," Draco whispered finally.

"Wha-what?" Harry choked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard it, I heard _everything_," Draco turned to face Harry. "It was…sweet. I didn't know you actually cared."

Harry swallowed looking into silver gray eyes. "I care more than you'll ever know." Harry's lips lightly brushed Draco's.

Draco bit his lip. "You're the one my prophecy is about," Draco said hesitantly, looking into bright emerald eyes.

"Re-really?" Harry stammered.

"I was scared, I still am," Draco murmured against Harry's lips. "Do you still want me knowing it could kill you?"

"I want to have the chance to convince you to choose me," Harry said quietly looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco pressed Harry against the tree and pressed his lips against Harry's. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's again, the boys felt the handcuffs fall off and leaned closer into each other. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. The two boys tongues dueled with each other until finally they pulled away, needing to breath.

"You're sure?" Draco asked one more time.

Harry kissed Draco. "I've never been more sure of anything before in my entire life."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry again. "I'm glad," he murmured softly before kissing him again.

Harry's tongue slipped into Draco's mouth meeting an eager wet one. After the boys were done Draco pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"You're not going to runaway again are you?" Harry asked seriously, eyes narrowed.

"Not this time," Draco grinned in the crook of Harry's neck. "Not again." Draco's breath made Harry shiver. "Come on, we should head back to school."

Harry nodded picking up the handcuffs and the two boys headed to the carriages. They got one with Blaise and Seamus.

"Got them off I see?" Seamus smirked. "I'm going to be using that spell tonight." Blaise grinned at Seamus.

"Thanks for the information," Harry muttered. "But yes, we got them off."

"And?"

"And what?" Draco asked glancing at Harry. "Keep your nose out of my business."

Blaise smiled at Seamus and the two shared a secret laugh. Harry and Draco looked at each other, confused and were thankful to arrive back at Hogwarts. The boys climbed out and headed to the Great Hall.

Draco headed to the Slytherin table, Harry following him. "What are you doing?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"A little something for Alexis," Harry grinned, holding the handcuffs. He dropped them on the table in front of the girl and smirked.

Alexis smirked back as Pansy fainted. "You may want to keep those," she told Harry. "I hear Draco likes to try some things."

"I'll remember that," Harry took the handcuffs and tossed them to Draco, who caught them. "Later."

"Well what's going on between you two?" Alexis asked Draco while the table looked at him expectantly.

"You really should mind your own business," Draco smirked, eating some food.

"Alright," Alexis grinned. "But you enjoyed being chained to Raven didn't you?"

Draco smiled. "Of course not."

"Right…" Alexis grinned. "Who kissed who?"

"This isn't minding your own business," Draco said looking at the girl. He sighed. "I kissed him."

"Well that's a first," Alexis grinned. "Isn't it him usually kissing you?"

"Yes," Draco looked at her not seeing where she was going.

"Maybe he'll run away this time," Alexis grinned at the horrified look on Draco's face. She laughed.

"He won't run away," Draco said after recovering from that shock. "I heard what he said last night."

"Was that why I found you _cuddling_ him?"

Draco blushed and walked out of the Great Hall with most of the Slytherin table following him. Alexis and Blaise swallowed and looked at the rest of the Slytherins. "Common room, NOW!" Alexis glared at them. They got up and scrambled to the common room.

Alexis and Blaise followed slowly behind. Soon they reached the Common Room and Draco was promptly ignoring the 3rd degree he was receiving. "What were you _thinking_ kissing the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Are you _insane_?"

"He's Harry Potter!"

"I'm sure he is well aware of who he kissed, thank you very much," Alexis growled at them. "Sit down, _now_!"

Most of them looked at her in shock before sitting. Pansy waltzed over to her. "This is completely your fault!" She hissed at the red-headed girl. "Just wait till the Dark Lord gets you."

Alexis stood there, calmly staring Pansy straight in the eyes. "Firstly, you can blame this all on me, I don't really give a fuck," Alexis said defiantly. "Secondly, that fuckwit couldn't hurt me if he tried."

The Slytherins gasped. "You just called the Dark Lord a-a, fuckwit," one of the third years whimpered.

"I am well aware of what I called him," Alexis sneered. "The Dark Lord," she began sarcastically and then turned serious. "Is nothing more than a coward."

Pansy slapped Alexis hard across the face. Blood trickled down her lips and she wiped it away on the back of her hand as the wound healed itself. "Look here bitch," Alexis glared as desks and sofas shaking. Draco and Blaise looked at each other in panic.

"Who you calling a bitch?" Pansy sneered. "Draco kissed a damn half-blood!"

"HARRY POTTER IS NOT A HALF-BLOOD!" Alexis shouted at the Slytherin girl. "Both his mother and father were a witch and wizard. Voldemort, on the other hand, was and always will be nothing more than a half-blood. His father was a Muggle, he wasn't even a Squib! And his mother, a pure blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin, fell in love with him!"

"Liar," Pansy hissed.

"Voldemort is nothing more or less than a fucking half-blood on a power trip," Alexis sneered object beginning to shake and fly around the room. "He's pissed because his father was scared of magic and refused to acknowledge him as his son. Don't fuck with me Pansy because if I were anything like that fucked-up leader of yours, I'd take you out. I should hate pure-bloods because of the way they treated me. But you don't see me trying to take over the fucking world do you?" Pansy opened her mouth. "You need to fucking decide whether or not you want to lick the shoes of someone who is _less_ than you, _less _pure then you. You need to decide if you want to follow someone who _lied_ to you and is willing to kill his own for support out of fear or someone who won't kill their followers and has never lied to those that follow him?"

All of the Slytherins looked at her in shock and looked to Draco for confirmation. "She's telling the truth," Draco told them calmly watching them stare at her in alarm.

Pansy charged at the girl and they got into a fist fight. "You bitch!"

"Slut! Get off me!" a punch into Pansy's stomach.

"Fucker! Why don't you except the damned truth," Alexis shouted fist colliding with Pansy's jaw. Pansy's fist made contact with Alexis' eye.

Alexis got bit and scratched Pansy, who scratched back. The two girls punched each other and soon Pansy some how got the handkerchief off Alexis. Alexis hit her in the head with a flying Muggle Studies book.

"Ironic," Alexis muttered as she tied the scarf back on. "Anyways…I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

Pansy was lying on the floor as Alexis walked into her room, things falling where they were.

"That was quite a show," Draco said leaning against the wall, watching the girl's injuries heal. "You caused quite a scene."

"I only did what I had to do," Alexis muttered climbing into bed. "Night."

"How are they going to react?" Blaise wondered.

"It'll take a few days for them to decide what they want," Alexis told the boys. "Let them decide. Hell, even Pansy will make some sort of decision. Now boys, goodnight."

The two boys walked out as Alexis fell into a restless sleep, dreaming dreams of Voldemort, Death Eaters, and Dementors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to Eve and Rine for help and ideas! You guys are great!

Well…Review please and let me know what you think!


	7. Possession and a Ring

Rowling owns all and I own squat. Oh, and Slash, because you gotta love it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Chapter 6: Possession and a Ring

"Alexis where are you?" Draco's voice rang out. Alexis groaned from inside the shower, letting the hot water beat on her back. She climbed out and dried herself off.

"In here," she yawned.

Draco walked into the bathroom as she was wrapping the towel around her. Her raised his eyebrows. "You're awake early again?"

She shrugged. To be honest she never even bothered going to sleep the night before. "Nightmares…" Alexis yawned again. It was only Tuesday and Alexis was exhausted. At this rate she was going to end up falling asleep in one of her classes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I told you nightmares," Alexis sighed pulling on her clothes and handkerchief and pulling her hair back. "Has your _boyfriend_ been sleeping well?"

Draco blushed. "I wouldn't call him my boyfriend, not yet at least," Draco looked thoughtful. "We haven't established our relationship yet…But he seems just as tired as you. He won't talk about it though."

"I don't blame him…" Alexis muttered. "Let's just go to breakfast."

Draco nodded and led the way out of her room. On their way to the Great Hall they met Seamus and Blaise. "Hello," Draco said to them.

"Hey," Blaise grinned. "You look like shit Alex."

"Thank you," Alexis glared at him. "That's so fucking sweet of you to say." She growled and stormed into the Great Hall.

"She's bitchy this morning," Seamus frowned. "Harry's been acting like that too. Maybe you should talk to him, Malfoy."

"He won't tell me what's wrong," Draco shrugged and walked into the Great Hall.

He sat next to Alexis who had her chin propped up in her hand and eyelids were drooping. "Alexis we need to talk!" Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the 6th and 7th years in front of her.

"Alright, talk," Alexis yawned again.

Pansy shook her head. It was pretty obvious who was the head of the group. "Not here," she said seriously as Vincent gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "Somewhere a bit more private."

"Like where?"

"Come on," Pansy said motioning to the door. Alexis shrugged and stood, followed by Draco and Blaise. "Alone," she glared at the boys who glared back.

"Fine," Alexis turned to her friends. "I'll be fine." She grabbed a muffin and headed out the hall with the group. "What?" She sat on a desk in an empty classroom as the rest of the group either stood in front of her or took a seat. "What exactly is this about?"

They all exchanged glances. Pansy finally decided to talk. She cleared her throat and began slowly. "We've been talking. Well all the Slytherins have been talking and we, well we've came up with a decision."

"Really?" Alexis raised an eyebrow, nibbling her muffin.

"Yeah," Pansy shifted. "We don't like being lied to." The rest of the Slytherins behind Pansy agreed. "We don't like being threatened, and we don't like the idea of following someone who would just as fast kill his followers as his enemies."

"Alright."

"We want you to talk to Potter and the rest of Dumbledore's followers for us," Pansy stated.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" Alexis yawned again. "I can't just go say, 'The Slytherins want to take the evil fucker out and side with the fucked-up pure-bloods, crazy half-bloods, and the no good Mudbloods.' Now can I?"

"Tell them what we told you," Pansy said. "We are smarter than our parents and we will not allow our leader to kill us. They may, but we won't."

"Alright," Alexis sighed stretching. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

One of the 6th years stepped forward. "We have this," He handed Alexis a ring. She cocked her head. "All the Slytherins have one."

"And?"

Pansy sighed. "These rings were handed out our 1st year and every year after that. They are all connected to each other. Like You-Know-Who's wand and Potter's wand. And Snape has the one you need to charm to charm all of them."

"And what will that do?"

"Every Slytherin now has that ring," Pansy stated like it should be obvious. "If you don't believe us, you should charm the ring to do something should we break our pact."

"Like cause pain or show us who's untrustworthy?" the Slytherins nodded. Alexis pulled out a sheet of paper and muttered some words under her breath. The names of every Slytherin that year appeared. "You said _everyone_ agrees to this." Pansy nodded. "Alright…" she muttered a spell.

"What's that?" Pansy asked.

"This is my back up," Alexis said with another yawn. "I'll talk to Snape about that ring and Dumbledore and company as soon as I can. Anyways, I bid you farewell. I've got to get to Potions before I get, yet another, detention."

Pansy trotted out of the classroom after her as everyone headed in the directions of their classes. "How do you end up with so many detentions?"

Alexis shrugged and took her seat. Her eyelids drooped and she felt Draco sit next to her. "You can sit with Harry now, you know."

"No I can't," Draco whispered. Then he glanced at her right hand. "They gave you a ring?"

Alexis raised her eyebrows and yawned. "Yes."

"Why?"

Before she could say anything Professor Snape walked in and began his lecture. Draco noticed Alexis and Harry's heads droop and snap up every so often. Soon the two gave up and looked like they fell asleep. "MISS CADOGAN AND MR. POTTER!" their heads snapped up.

"Yes Professor?" they said sleepily.

"If you feel the need to sleep, don't bother coming to my class," Snape growled. "Detention for both of you."

"Yes Professor," they said together.

"Partners today are as followed, Mr. Malfoy with Mr. Weasley, Mr. Goyle with Miss Granger, Miss Cadogan with Mr. Potter…" The Professor continued going down the list until he let the groups get together.

"Hey Raven," Alexis murmured sleepily.

"Hello," he muttered back.

The two worked in silence for a while, Harry drifting off to sleep. Alexis nudged him and he lunged at her.

Alexis eyes widened and she swallowed as Harry spoke. "We meet again, Alexis."

"Voldemort?" Alexis whimpered the class gasped.

Harry laughed evilly.

"Everyone OUT!" Snape bellowed. "Mr. Malfoy and Weasley I ask your assistance. Miss Granger and Parkinson get Professor Dumbledore!"

Possessed-Harry ripped the handkerchief off her neck. He ran his finger over her scar causing her to shudder. He laughed and reached for a nearby knife. "You know what I want, don't you girl?"

"No," Alexis' eyes narrowed. "Why don't you fucking tell me you ass hole?"

He held the knife up to Alexis' throat and Ron and Draco made to run to Alexis. "Stay there!" He growled at the boys. The froze in their spot. "Tell him your little secret."

"What secret?" Alexis played dumb eyes frantic.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SECRET GIRL!" He pressed the knife into her throat, drawing blood.

"I won't let you hurt him," Alexis whimpered. "You'll have to kill me first."

"You want me to kill you?" Harry growled. "By a Potter's hand, you wish to die?"

"You're no Potter!"

"No, but the boy here is," Harry voice rang. "When he recovers, he'll know it was his hands that killed you. Do you want him to go through the pain of killing his-"

"SHUT UP! Harry," Alexis' voice was pleading. "I know you're in there! Please stop him. I know you can. You're the strongest-" Alexis was cut off by the knife pressing into her throat.

The knife quivered. "No," came a horse whisper and the knife dropped. Harry fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry," he murmured.

Alexis dropped to his side, blood running down her neck. "It wasn't your fault."

Harry's eyes closed in pain and he passed out.

"Harry!" Draco was the first to his side. Draco lightly touched his scar and pulled away. "It's burning." He looked to Alexis for help.

She felt lightheaded and Ron steadied her as she reached to the scar. The pain seared in her scar and she blinked slowly trying to keep her consciousness. She saw Dumbledore walk in as she promptly passed out.

Alexis and Harry abruptly awoke, breathing heavily after another nightmare. Alexis was sweating and Harry was shaking. They looked at each other, eyes wide with fear as Draco came running up to them.

"Oh, thank Merlin you two are alright!" Draco sat between them. "You had me worried!"

"Sorry," Alexis sleepily mumbled.

"Did I, uh, do that?" Harry asked pointing to the bloodied bandages around Alexis' neck.

"You didn't do anything," Alexis said firmly. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was my hands!"

"Ok, fine let's say it was your fault!" Alexis muttered. "You stopped it! You have nothing to be sorry about."

Draco murmured in Harry's hair softly as he leaned into Draco. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore walked in to see how the patients were doing.

"How are they?" Ron asked quickly, Hermione standing next to him.

"They appear fine," she replied after checking them both over. "They just need natural sleep. Everyone out!" She forced everyone out of the room, Draco protesting all the while, and gathered sleeping potions.

"Miss Cadogan, Mr. Potter, I will need to speak with both of you when you awake." They nodded as Dumbledore walked out.

"Take this and get some rest." Madame Pomfrey walked back into her office after handing them each a sleeping potion.

"I'm not going back to sleep," Alexis said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see _him_," Alexis shuddered.

"Take it," Harry smiled at her. "I see Voldemort too, but we do need our sleep."

Alexis sighed and downed the drug and fell fast asleep while Harry did the same.

Hours later Alexis was awaken by a man yelling. "She's my sister!"

Alexis' eyes widened. '_Oh, Merlin! No!_'

"Mr. Cadogan," Madame Pomfrey began. "Your sister needs her rest. You may visit her when she awakes tomorrow."

"Father has instructed me to see to her today," the man sneered. "And that's exactly what I intend on doing. You may go see Professor Dumbledore, but I will not leave without seeing Alexis."

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips and strolled into her office. Jacob sneered at her back and strode into the room which held Alexis and Harry. Alexis closed her eyes and hoped he'd go away.

"Bitch," Jacob growled. "Get up."

Alexis swallowed and opened her eyes. "Ja-Jacob," she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob put his hands around her throat and she winced. "You know why I'm here you little whore," he snarled. "How did you end up in here with that _brother_ of yours?"

Alexis' eyes frantically moved to Harry's bed. He appeared to be sleeping. "That's none of your damn business."

"Look here girl," He spat at her. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude. Have we taught you nothing?"

"You taught me that fuckers like you should be dead," Alexis glared at him as he tightened his grip around her neck.

"It's that attitude that makes you deserve what you get," he slid his hand under the blanket.

Alexis whimpered but didn't cry out. She felt his hand on her leg and swallowed. "Please don't."

"Don't what? I'm only giving you what you deserve," Jacob told her harshly.

"She doesn't deserve to be abused by her family," a voice rang from the nearby bed. Alexis swallowed as Jacob's look darkened. "Get your bloody hand off her."

"Boy," Jacob snarled. "You have no right to tell me how to treat her."

"Get away from her you fucker," Harry snarled. "I will _not_ be held responsible for anything that may happen to you if you don't."

Jacob looked at Alexis. "We are not finished, girl," and strode out of the room.

Alexis was shaking silently, eyes closed and wished that Harry hadn't seen that. She felt his weight on her bed. "Are you alright?" She looked up at Harry, his eyes full of concern.

Harry looked at Alexis' sad, wet eyes and wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. She began to sob silently and Harry held her until she stopped. She pulled away from him and smiled weakly. "I'm better now, thanks."

"No problem," Harry murmured smoothing her hair. "Why does he do that?"

Alexis shrugged. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said quietly. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Not even Draco?" he wondered aloud. Alexis shrugged as Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked sincerely. Alexis' eyes were frantic as she silently begged Harry not to say anything.

"Nightmare," Alexis mumbled.

"I want both of you to take these," Pomfrey said placing two vials on the nightstand. "They will help you sleep and not have nightmares."

The two nodded as she walked out. "I'm not taking it," Alexis whispered. "I never want to sleep again."

Harry sighed and grinned at her. "Come on, help me here," he told her pulling her out of bed.

"What are you doing?"

Harry pushed the nightstand to the other side of his bed and pushed Alexis' and his beds together. "Now if you have a nightmare I'm right here next to you," Harry smiled at the girl. "Get in your bed."

Alexis looked at him like he was wearing a pink frilly dress. She wasn't used to being fussed over. Finally, she sighed and crawled into her bed. Harry handed her a vile and the two of them drank their potions until they finished.

"Night," Harry said holding out his hand. "Just squeeze if you need me to wake."

"Can't I just scream?" she yawned, but took her brother's hand anyways.

A few hours later Harry woke to a rude poke. "What's going on?" he slurred.

Draco gestured to his hand which was intertwined in Alexis'. "Care to explain?"

"What?" Harry mumbled, brain coming to reality. "She was scared." Harry paused and looked thoughtful. "Jacob paid her a visit."

"What? What happened?" Draco sat next to Harry and subconsciously brushed his bangs out of his face.

"He, uh, touched her," Harry whispered.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco muttered.

"She's alright now," Harry raised his eyebrows. "Why do you care if I'm holding her hand? Jealous?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good, because you know I'm gay right?" Harry smiled at the dumbfounded look on Draco's face. Besides if Harry heard right, he had a sister, and she was lying beside him. Harry moved over. "Come on," Harry told Draco, pulling him into the bed next to him.

"But Harry," Draco weakly protested climbing into the bed. "What if someone sees us?"

"I don't care," Harry grinned at Draco, as he subconsciously snuggled closer. Harry kissed the top of the blond boy's head.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"What happened today?" Draco looked at him with wide eyes.

Harry looked confused. "You were there," he looked at the ceiling.

"I know," Draco mumbled. "I just wanted to know why it happened?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "He's trying to get me to remember something."

"Remember what?" Harry saw Draco's eyes move to Alexis' sleeping form.

"Exactly," Harry murmured. "Just forget about it for now. I'll remember eventually, _without_ Voldemort possessing me again," Harry paused. "But now, I just want to lay here with you and sleep," he paused again. "Or not."

"Why Potter, what _are _you suggesting?" Draco smirked placing his chin on Harry's chest.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry mumbled softly, placing a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "A little of this, a little of that."

Draco smiled and tenderly kissed Harry's lips, teasing him. "Really now Potter," Draco grinned into Harry's lips. "Why would I do that?"

Harry pouted. "Because you want to," he said, cocking his head to the side. "You can leave if you want."

"Now Potter, why would I do _that_, when I can do this?" Draco bit Harry's neck softly hearing Harry groan. His lips met Harry's in an urgent kiss and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him close.

Harry nipped at Draco's lips and he moaned in protest. Harry smiled and kissed Draco thoroughly.

Suddenly a groan came from the other side of the bed. "Oh, shit!" Harry muttered.

"Oh shit is right," Alexis muttered holding her head. "Draco you're laying on my arm." She paused as Draco rolled on top of Harry grinning at the boy. "Can you please get your freak on somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and laughed. Draco buried his face in Harry's chest and tried to stifle his laughter. Alexis rolled her eyes and rolled over as Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah, you're awake Miss Cadogan," the man grinned. "Good evening Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening sir," Harry grinned as Draco tried to bury himself deeper into Harry.

"Miss Cadogan, I wish to see you in my office. That is of course, if you're feeling up to it," Dumbledore glanced at the boys and his eyes twinkled.

"I'll come," Alexis looked slightly disgusted. She climbed out of her bed and stretched. Alexis took one last look at the boys, shaking her head, and headed out.

She followed the Professor to his office. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Sit," Dumbledore gestured to a chair. "Rumor is you have something to share."

"Yes sir," Alexis stated.

"Please continue," Dumbledore offered her a lemon drop. She shook her head.

"Well, I request to have Professor Snape's presence as well, and perhaps even Professor Shacklebolt," Alexis looked at her hands.

"May I ask why you wish for their presence?"

"Well, I know Professor Shacklebolt is an Auror and I need to ask Professor Snape a few things," Alexis twiddled her thumbs.

Dumbledore nodded and muttered something. "Tea while we wait?"

Alexis nodded slowly and took the tea cup from him and sipped carefully. Soon the two professors joined them. They took the seats on either side of Alexis.

"Good evening Professor," the men greeted Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled and offered the men lemon drops. The men shook their heads and politely refused the candy.

"What, may I ask, are we doing here?" Snape sneered at the girl. She sneered right back. "Mind your manners child."

Alexis cleared her throat when Dumbledore's eyes landed on her. "Well…Professor Shacklebolt, I am Alexis Potter," she said as the man's eyes widened in surprise. "I would've thought that you would've figured it out by now."

Snape hid a smirk at the obvious insult to the Auror. Shacklebolt shifted, but didn't say anything. "It is true that Miss Cadogan is really Miss Potter, however that is not the reason we are here," Dumbledore stated and turned to Alexis. "Miss Potter, if you may, continue."

"Well, not everyone knows that I'm a Potter," Alexis cleared her throat once more. "More like, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, the house heads, Dumbledore, and now you, Professor Shacklebolt, are the only ones in this school that know I'm a Potter." Professor Snape cleared his throat in annoyance. "Of course Professor," Alexis said hastily. "Anyways…so the Slytherins and I got into a little spat last week after Harry and Draco kissed. Needless to say it cause quite a stir. I told the Slytherins exactly what Voldemort is and that upset them. They spent the past week deciding what to do, deciding whether or not to join Voldie."

Professors Snape and Shacklebolt raised their eyebrows. Alexis shivered slightly and continued. "So today, er, it's still today right?" The men nodded and Alexis grinned. "So today, the 6th and 7th year Slytherins approached me with their decision. Apparently everyone of the Slytherins decided that they didn't want to risk dying by their leader's hand and that they were more comfortable following Harry and Dumbledore because at least _they_ hadn't lied to their followers." Alexis looked at the flustered looks on the men's faces, of course Dumbledore looked calm and collected. "They gave me this." She tossed the ring onto the desk.

Snape looked at it. "What do you intend on doing with that?"

"Well, rumor has it," Alexis smirked. "If I wanted to charm all the rings, all I'd have to do is charm yours." Snape nodded. "So I was thinking we charm it to show us who can't be trusted."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "So what you're telling us is that the Slytherins are against Voldemort."

"More or less," Alexis nodded. "Pansy told me that they're gathering any letters from their parents that may be useful in the war against Voldie. Oh, that reminds me." Alexis muttered something under her breath and two pieces of parchment appeared in her hands. "This is the list of every Slytherin and the list is charmed. If we charm the rings to show us on this list who can and can not be trusted, then it'll make things a bit easier. This is a letter from," Alexis coughed and shifted. "Marcus. I got it a few days ago. It says approximately when the 7th years are supposed to get their Dark Mark. And I'm expected to join them." Alexis handed the parchments over to Dumbledore, who nodded, looking them over.

"Very well," Dumbledore stated. "We have some time before then. We will keep you safe."

"Thank you sir," Alexis sounded grateful.

"So why am I here?" Shacklebolt asked.

"You are an Auror right?" Alexis looked at him. "I thought maybe you should know." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyways…The Slytherins asked that I talk to the Order as well as Harry. But, Harry's a little busy now…" Alexis shuddered slightly.

"Jealous of that brother of yours, Miss Potter?" sneered Snape.

"You're just pissed that you can't get laid," Alexis snapped. "If anyone's jealous I would think it's you."

To everyone's surprise Snape began laughing. Alexis raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to comment. Before she could Snape began talking. "You sound like a scary combination of your mother and father."

Dumbledore looked a bit startled. Alexis raised her eyebrows. "Thanks?" Alexis was confused. "So…do you have that ring?"

"Of course," Snape said regaining his composure. "I do believe you should carry some responsibility. So we are going to trade rings."

"But-"

"No," Snape held up his hand. "This will also ensure that if anyone tries to steal the ring, that they will go after the wrong one. You will wear it like it's the one you were given by the Slytherin house and I shall continue wearing yours as it's mine. Shacklebolt will put the charm on it."

Professor Shacklebolt looked confused but put the charm on the ring as Alexis looked at Snape in surprise. Dumbledore handed her Snape's ring and excused Alexis. "Goodnight, Professors."

"Goodnight, Miss Potter," they answered as she walked out of the room. Instead of going straight to the hospital wing, she wandered around the school. Alexis sat on a window sill and stared out of it.

"Alex?" a boy's voice appeared behind her. She turned around. "Are you alright?"

"Fine Red," Alexis sighed, looking out of the window again.

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine."

"Where's Malfoy?"

"Where's Harry?"

"Oh, right," Ron smiled at her. "Are they together?"

"Beats me," Alexis looked at the red headed boy. "They almost had sex on my arm. Quite disturbing."

"I bet," Ron cracked a grin.

They were silent for a while. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

"She's doing homework," Ron said and Alexis nodded. "I wanted to go for a walk."

Alexis nodded and looked thoughtful. "What do you do for Halloween?"

"What?"

"Halloween, it's coming up," Alexis pointed out. "What goes on here?"

"A big feast and a party, but it's mostly for the younger ones," Ron stated. "It's pretty boring really. The fifth years think its alright, but past that we ditch it."

"Why not throw a party then?"

"What?"

"You know," Alexis began excitedly. "6th and 7th years only, Halloween party all night long in the Shrieking Shack. It would be a total blast. At my old school we had an exclusive party like that. No one could wait until they were 6th years so they could _finally_ join the real party. I know for a fact there are some Gryffies and Slytherins that can plan a party like it ain't nothing. And then there are Ravenclaws and Granger that are pretty good with coming up with ideas. And the Hufflepuffs will do what they are asked mostly because they are loyal."

Ron looked thoughtful. "I don't know about this…" his voice trailed off. Alexis gave him a pointed look. He groaned. "I'll get some of the 7th years from my house, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff together for a meeting. You take care of the Slytherins and I'll Owl you with a time." He paused. "Are we sure we want to include the Slytherins?"

"You have nothing to worry about," Alexis said. "Besides, a party isn't a party with out a Slytherin touch." Alexis jumped off the sill.

"You know sometimes I think you do these kind of things to get me to agree with you," Ron muttered arms crossed.

"Maybe," Alexis grinned. "Anyways…I'll see you around Red."

Alexis walked into the Hospital Wing and got a talking to by Madame Pomfrey. She finally stumbled into her bed with a glance at the sleeping boys next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short chapter…Sorry. But look at it this way, now I may actually be able to post a chappy next week. Because I'm going home Wednesday for Thanksgiving and the computer there doesn't have the same programs my computer has so that's my excuse _in case I can't post a chapter!_

*I'm not really happy with this chapter, so bare with me*

Well…as always review. Thanks! LOVE YOU!!


	8. Angry

JK owns all…I own squat. Slashy, so beware.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Chapter 7: Angry

Harry was laying on a bed with Draco. He wasn't quite sure what his and Draco's relationship was, but it was nice, laying there away from worries, away from everyone.

"Harry are you listening to me?" His head snapped in Draco's direction. "Potter, I don't like being ignored."

"I'm sorry," Harry's been thinking a lot lately about what he heard Jacob Cadogan say that night in the hospital wing.

"You've been quiet lately," Draco stated. He stood and stretched. "Well better wake Alexis."

"Don't bother," she walked into the room. "I'm up and dressed and I'm headed to breakfast. I'll see you guys later."

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "What?" she turned around looking herself over in the mirror. "Is there something wrong?"

Harry shook his head and sighed. She really did look like his mother. He didn't understand why he hadn't noticed it before. "Nothing's wrong." If she wanted to pretend like it wasn't true, then he would too.

"You're scaring me Raven," Alexis' eyes averted to Draco, who shrugged.

"I remember who used to call me that," Harry grinned.

"Who?" Draco asked softly.

"A relative of mine," Harry told them watching the panic move across Alexis' face.

She cleared her throat. "Got to go." She spun on her heal and walked out of the room quickly.

"Interesting, that was," Harry muttered with eyebrows raised. "Tell me what you know."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked keeping an expressionless face.

Harry growled and got dressed. "I'm not that stupid Draco!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Draco yelled. "Why don't you fucking tell me?"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!" Harry screamed eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking-Oh!" Draco's eyes widen into large silver orbs. "How do you know about that?"

"You sleeping with her? Or the fact that I have a sister?" Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The latter," Draco said quietly.

"I don't know," Harry muttered sarcastically. "Could it be that she looks like my mother? Or perhaps the fact that you keep slipping and calling her Po-Cadogan? Or maybe even the fact that Jacob called me her brother! Why don't you fucking tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Draco was acting like a dumb blond.

Harry scowled. "TELL ME THE BLOODY TRUTH MALFOY!"

"NOW IT'S MALFOY?" Draco screamed back. "What the bloody hell do you want me to tell you? She's your sister? Don't you think _she_ should be the one to tell you that?"

"Then why hasn't she?" Harry snarled.

"She's scared. Let her tell you in her own time," Draco said as Harry's eyes softened.

They quickly hardened. "You still slept with her!"

"Why do you care who I slept with?"

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" Harry bellowed. "Why wouldn't I care?"

"It's not your business that's why!" Draco was getting annoyed. "It's not your business who I slept with! Especially when it didn't mean anything!"

"So you're saying Alexis is a slut!" Harry's brow furrowed.

"I didn't say that!" Draco sat down. Harry was impossible. "It didn't mean anything the way you think it did."

"You slept with her and I'm supposed to be ok with this?" Harry walked to the door. "I don't believe this shit. I'm finally somewhat happy and I find out you _slept_ with my sister!" Harry stormed out of the room with a bewildered Draco staring after him.

Harry marched into the Great Hall and took his seat across from Ron and Hermione. He took a glance across the hall to the Slytherin table and noticed Alexis rubbing her neck and shaking her head at Blaise. Harry growled softly.

"You alright there, mate?" Ron asked looking up from his plate.

"Fine."

"You sure Harry? You haven't been having nightmares, have you?" Hermione asked sounding concerned.

"No I haven't," Harry said shortly. After a few bites he stood and left the Great Hall, ignoring his friends calls.

Harry walked straight to the Potions classroom. He paced the room for a long while before the Slytherin Trio arrived.

"Hello Potter," Blaise said cheerfully as Alexis avoided Harry's gaze and Draco shot him an angry look.

"Zabini," Harry muttered hotly.

"What's your problem?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Ass hole," Alexis muttered under her breath.

Harry sent her a glare and sat down. As he sat there staring at the front of the class when the rest of the class walked in. Soon Snape joined them lecturing about the potion they were working on that day. He assigned groups and allowed the class to begin.

Alexis moved quietly to the seat next to Harry. "Potter," Alexis muttered coolly.

"_Cadogan_," Harry muttered almost sarcastically.

The two worked quietly until finally Alexis spoke up. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"_I _don't have a problem," Harry growled, gripping the knife he was holding tightly. Alexis subconsciously took a step away.

"You have a problem and keeping it bottled up isn't going to help anyone," Alexis told him, keeping an eye on the knife he was holding.

"I'll tell you my problem if you tell me what you're hiding," Harry put the knife down.

"My secrets stay secrets until they no longer can," Alexis told him, eyes narrowed.

"Then my problem stays mine, until it no longer can."

"Your problem isn't just affecting you!" Alexis yelled at him. "You're taking it out on everyone around you and all you can say is it's my problem? It's not just your problem if you can't keep it your own."

"Stay out of it."

"One would think the Boy-Who-Lived would have a better personality, but all I see is a selfish child that cares about no one but himself," Alexis sneered at Harry. "Not everything is about you, you know? So what, it's your duty to save the wizarding world? Get over it!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Harry bellowed as the class moved away from the shouting teens. "If I were you I'd keep my mouth shut."

"As a matter of fact I do believe I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Alexis snarled. "You need to grow up and except that things happen for a reason."

Snape sat there watching the display take place. Alexis still had control over her magic, which was the major concern. The students gaped at the two, to afraid to intervene.

Harry's eyes flashed with anger, but before he could say anything Alexis continued. "You need to get over whatever it is that is keeping you from living your own life!"

"Don't you tell me how to live," Harry bellowed. "You don't know shit!"

"I know you feel guilty about shit that wasn't your fault!" Alexis screamed at him. "You aren't happy with being happy. You sit here day in day out feeling sorry for yourself because things bad happen when you're around. Well tough shit Potter! Your life isn't perfect, but neither is anyone else's." Alexis took a deep breath and continued. "It was _not_ your fault that Virginia Weasley was possessed by Voldemort! It was _not _your fault Peter Pettigrew got away! It was _not _your fault Cedric died! It was _not _your fault Sirius died! You deserve to be happy! And you should _not _be pissed off at everyone one else because of something _you_ don't understand."

"Don't talk about Sirius!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Alexis resisted the urge to hit him.

"You are nothing more than a child of a Death Eater!" Harry spat at her, all the anger and hurt pouring out. He didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him the truth. He watched the hurt spread across her face and the anger follow.

"Uh, get down," Draco whispered crouching under a desk, the rest of the class following. As they did, objects began shaking and some jars broke.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, and I don't know what it has to do with me. And frankly I don't give a fuck, so you can do me a favor and not take out your twisted problems on me or anyone else. Especially your friends, who by the way would probably give their lives for you just like you would for them, and Draco. No one deserves to be treated like shit when it's not their fault!" Alexis sneered at Snape. "If you don't mind sir, I'm leaving." Without waiting for a response she stormed out of the classroom.

Harry looked startled for a second wondering how she knew he was feeling guilty and shook it off, face set to a scowl.

Snape finally stood and cleared his throat. "Class dismissed," he growled. As the class began walking out whispering between themselves. "Potter, come."

Harry walked slowly to the front of the room, face fixed to the same scowl. Harry was startled when Snape actually smiled and began to laugh. "What?" he snapped.

"Sit Potter," Snape told him grinning. Harry glared at the man and took a seat across from him. Snape shook his head slightly. "Potter what is on your mind?"

Harry's jaw dropped and he quickly closed it. "Why do you care Professor?"

"Potter, you know very well why I care," Snape glared softly at the boy. "Tell me."

"Does the name Alexis Potter mean anything to you?" Harry snapped watching Snape carefully. Snape didn't show any emotion.

"She told you?" Snape asked carefully.

"No she didn't tell me! HOW MANY PEOPLE KNOW?" Harry bellowed.

Snape remained calm. "Not many at all. Everyone who did know about her believes her to be dead."

"Who knows and who thinks she's dead?"

"Five of the teachers, myself included, Mr. Malfoy, and Professor Dumbledore," Snape made sure to leave the Weasley boy out of it. "Lupin and Black believe her to be dead."

"THEY KNEW?" Harry felt the rage build up inside him. "They knew and they never told me?"

"Harry," Snape said softly. Harry was momentarily shocked by him being addressed by Snape as Harry. "You need to calm yourself. I'll explain to you as much as I can."

Harry was shocked at this Snape. He finally spoke, finding his voice. "How come nobody ever told me?"

Snape looked pass Harry for a moment before beginning. "Lupin and Black didn't want you to know because she loved you so much, she was willing to die to save you," Snape paused. "There are some things you'll have to figure out about her on your own, but she's, special."

Harry shook his head hard. His sister was willing to die to keep him alive. "But why didn't anyone tell me?"

"They didn't want you to feel guilty. Miss Cadogan, er, Potter, is right, you feel the guilt of things you can't control."

"Why didn't Dumbledore or you tell me?"

"I didn't know, in fact I doubt anyone knew aside from Dumbledore, the Potters, and the both of your Godparents," Snape rubbed the back of his neck. "I do believe that Dumbledore, may have thought she had died after years of searching without success."

"So he basically forgot about her like everyone else?" Harry didn't know if he was angry for Alexis or because she didn't trust in him enough to tell him the truth. "But why hasn't she told me?"

"She's scared."

"I'm tired of that bullshit!" Harry yelled at the man. "You are the second bloody person to tell me that and I don't give a shit if she's scared!"

"The two of you remind me of your parents back in school," Snape said simply. "Your sister is an extremely scary combination of your mother and father. You are mostly your mothers child, although you look like your father."

"What's your point? How does that answer the bloody question?" Harry's hands clenched into fists.

"It doesn't. Potter, it would do nicely to control your temper," Snape cocked his head to the side. "She's a Seer, in a way. Her visions are only brought on when danger is near and it affects someone close to her heart. I am not the one to tell you this." With that Snape stood and headed to the door.

"Snape, I'm not finished with you!"

"I am Potter," Snape sneered at him. "I am finished with you."

Snape walked out of the room leaving a steaming Harry behind. Harry kicked the desk and walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Harry!" Ron grinned when he walked in the Common Room. Hermione looked up and smiled at him.

Harry growled and sat down across from the couple. They snuck glances at each other and looked at Harry, who had his arms folded across his chest and a scowl set to his face.

Harry finally spoke. "What would you do if you found out a secret about someone and it affected you?"

The two Gryffindors looked at each other and shrugged. "What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," he sneered and walked to the dorm room. Ron followed him, leaving Hermione behind. Hermione nodded at Ron and went back to her book.

"Harry talk to me," Ron said sitting across from him.

Harry sneered at him. "You've been spending an awful lot of time with _Cadogan_."

"Well, yes," Ron looked confused. "She's my Order job."

"Why is she your Order job?" Harry sighed still angry.

Ron shrugged. "Dumbledore says she needs to be protected. So he asked me to watch over her."

"Could it be because she's Alexis Potter?" Harry snapped.

"Who told you that?"

"You knew and you didn't even tell me!" Harry snapped. "You and Draco never told me the bloody truth! She never told me the truth."

"I couldn't tell you!" Ron told him. "She has to be the one to tell you."

Harry didn't say anything and just sat there glaring at Ron. Ron sighed. "Do you really want to know why she hasn't told you?"

"Yes, I do believe I do," Harry snarled.

Ron sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you," Ron began. "But I will…" Ron ruffled his hair and continued talking. "She's been getting this vision…About you, Malfoy, Voldemort, and her…" Ron paused again. Harry looked impatiently at him and waited for him to continue. "She's going to die Harry."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened.

"She's going to sacrifice herself to save you," Ron said quietly. "Once she tells you, Voldemort is going to use her to get to you. The longer she puts off telling you, the longer she gets to spend with you. Even if you don't know about your relationship with her."

"The only family I have left is going to die?" Harry sounded bitter.

"Harry, it isn't your choice for her to live or die. You should get to know her," Ron told him. "She is your sister and you of all people should take what you can get."

Harry shook his head vigorously. "Tell me how she dies."

Ron swallowed. "She gives up her power…"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Harry bellowed.

"That's the reason Voldemort wants her alive," Ron told him. "He wants her power, and she can give up a certain part of it that will allow whomever has it not to die an unnatural death and to heal. She gives it up for you and Malfoy. She gives it to you and Malfoy."

Harry was confused. He gaped at Ron, not knowing what to say. Ron glanced at Harry before standing up to leave. "Don't be angry with her for not telling you," he told Harry. "Don't even be angry about her past. Just be glad you have her in your life." With that Ron walked out.

Harry sat steaming. Voldemort has and will take away everyone in his family. His sister slept with his boyfriend. Well, Harry began thinking. I can't exactly call him my boyfriend yet, now can I?

Harry finally resolved to go visit Professor Dumbledore. Harry strode into Dumbledore's office, where, surprise, he was waiting for Harry.

"Mr. Potter," the professor said offering him a lemon drop. Harry shook his head. "Tell me why you have decided to join me this morning."

"Alexis Potter," Harry said simply. "I want to know why no one ever told me I had a twin sister."

"We thought she had died when Voldemort killed your parents. Of course, she would have been an incredible asset to him, had he gotten her alive," Dumbledore sighed. "It seems that even though they had gotten her out of the Hollow alive, she refuses. Do you know why Harry?"

Harry shook his head and waited for Dumbledore to continue. "I can't tell you why. It is not my place."

"NOW IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE?" Harry felt like banging his head against the desk.

"Harry, there are times you need to hear the facts from the source," Dumbledore told him. "Surely you remember your 4th and 5th years. Let her tell you when she's ready. Which, if I'm not mistaken, will be before you know it."

Harry felt like screaming and walked out of the office without a word to the elder wizard. Instead of going to lunch, Harry strode to the dorm and sat on his bed. Harry shut his eyes, suddenly the Great Hall came into vision.

'_What the hell?'_ Harry was thinking, but kept his eyes closed.

"Alexis are you alright?" Draco asked quietly.

"Fine," she mumbled poking her food with her fork.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked her.

"I said I was fucking fine," Alexis growled.

"Uh, Lex?"

"What?"

"Have you been sleeping well?" Draco asked softly.

"No."

"How's your scar?" Draco whispered so no one else could her.

Instinctively she brought her hand up to her neck and rubbed softly. "Alright."

'_Scar?_' Harry was very confused but kept his eyes screwed shut.

He knew he was seeing things through Alexis' eyes, but he didn't know how. Draco put his hand in hers and pulled her to the doors.

"What?" she snapped.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Draco asked her when they were standing in the Entrance Hall.

"Nothing."

"Can you give me more than one word answers?" Draco was annoyed.

Harry could feel the smirk on Alexis' face. "No," she told him deliberately.

Draco sighed. "Tell me about your nightmares."

"No," Alexis scowled. "I'm not telling anyone."

Draco sighed again and leaned against the wall. "Have you ever thought that maybe your bond is growing stronger?"

"What bond would that be Dracy?" Alexis grinned at the horrified look on Draco's face.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Draco muttered before answering her question. He rubbed his temples, looking like Alexis was deliberately annoying him. "Your twin bond. The bond you have with Harry."

"Oh, that bond," Alexis looked at the blond boy. "You mean the one I have with your _boyfriend_. That bond?" Draco blushed as Alexis continued. "Well lets put it this way, the nightmares I've been having, aren't mine."

"So you're saying they're…" Draco's voice trailed off.

"You're right on the money there Drake," Alexis muttered walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To class, where maybe I'll get some peace and quiet."

Harry shook his head and looked around his room. That was strange. He'll have to remember to ask Fred and George about their bond and perhaps even the Patil twins.

As Harry paced the room quickly, thinking about what he heard and why he was so upset. '_Oh, yeah…Draco slept with my sister_.'

Just as he thought that, Draco stormed in. "Potter what's up your arse?"

"Why can't you just fuck off?" Harry growled, sitting on his bed.

"Because we need to talk things out," Draco tried to keep his anger in check.

"What else do we need to talk about? Is there something else I don't know? Maybe some more secrets?" Harry said sarcastically. "You know what? I'm fucking tired of being the last to know everything. I never knew I was a fucking wizard until Hagrid came and got me; I thought my parents died in a car crash because that's what my relatives told me. Do you think I FUCKING ENJOY THIS? Being lied to every single day?"

"Har-"

"I think I have the right to know this, don't you?" Harry said. "I think I have the right to know this SINCE IT BLOODY CONCERNS ME!"

"I kn-"

"No, you DON'T KNOW!" Harry yelled. "You have NEVER been treated like this before; you were told everything, and everyone doesn't treat you like a God or something, and everyone doesn't treat you like you're fragile or you'll break just because of some stupid nightmares or secrets! I CAN COPE! I've went this far-don't you think I can live it up? I HATE the way people treat me because they think I'm BLOODY SPECIAL WHEN I'M NOT!"

Objects began floating around, and Draco had to duck as a book whizzed past him. He walked towards Harry and sat down on the bed, and wrapped his arms around him. "You are special to me, Harry," he whispered into his neck.

Harry stiffened when Draco had put his arms around him, but relaxed a little when Draco began rocking him a little. He leaned into Draco's embrace, and started crying. Draco rubbed Harry's back soothingly as the objects around the room dropped to the ground. Harry continued crying while Draco kissed his forehead lightly.

Draco felt Harry's body go heavy, and he looked down at Harry's tear-stained face. It looked as though Harry was starting to fall asleep.

Harry's bloodshot eyes popped opened. "Alexis," he whispered rushing to the door.

"What?" Draco blinked in confusion.

"Something's wrong…" Harry mumbled sleepily. He shook his head and headed to the Common Room.

"What's wrong?" Draco trotted after Harry. "Harry, tell me."

Harry shook his head again and ran out with Draco after him. The two boys received bewildered stares from other Gryffindors.

As they ran down the corridor, they ran into Ron. "Harry, I was just coming to get you."

"What happened?"

"You know?" Ron looked startled and shook his head knowing that Fred and George always knew when something was wrong with the other. "She's in the hospital wing."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry and Draco shouted.

Ron shrank back. "She fell…down the stairs. She's bloodied pretty badly, broken bones too…" Ron's voice trailed. "Madame Pomfrey thinks she went through some kind of withdraw."

Draco's eyes widened. "It must've happened when you lost control."

"What?"

Draco shook his head. "Damn it…Harry the bond…it's strengthening too fast. Just be thankful it wasn't you."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"She's not a normal witch Harry," Ron told him quickly, heading to the Hospital Wing. "Remember that power I told you about. It will save her. But if it would've been you that fell…you both would probably ended up in there."

Harry ran to the girl's side. "This is my fault."

"Harry-"

"It's not your fault you idiot." The boys looked down and saw the redhead open her eyes. "I tripped."

Her eyes fluttered closed and Harry knew she was lying. "I'm sorry, for everything…"

Alexis' voice sounded hoarse. "Don't be. It's not your fault. Now let me sleep."

The boys smiled weakly and watch her fall asleep. "Harry, you should get some rest," Draco murmured scooping the boy up.

"I want to stay here," Harry said stubbornly, eyelids drooping.

"She'll be fine…she's been worse off before." Draco pulled Harry up, who leaned into his chest. "Come on."

Draco lead a sleepy Harry and a nosey Ron to the Slytherin entrance. He bypassed the entrance and muttered a password and the portrait swung open. Ron helped Draco settle Harry into on of the adjoining rooms' bed.

"Be good to him Malfoy."

"I will…" Draco said as the two boys watch Harry fall into a dreamless sleep. "I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Nother short chappy. I'm sorry. Well…review. And that's all for now!! Love yah!


	9. Party

I, of course, own everything. Mainly because I'm delusional. Alright, so I don't own anything. Rowling does, so please get off my back.

Slashy

Anyways…On a personal note. I'm aware that this isn't supposed to be a AU and since it's 7th year a certain person should be dead *if you don't know who that person is, I suggest you pick up OotP and read it or continue reading this chapter* because I'm in denial about that certain death. I mean no one actually saw his dead body right? Well…Enough of my rant...just remember I'm in denial.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Chapter 8: Party

It was a week after Harry's outburst and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting in Potions class. It was the last class of the day because it was Halloween.

"I'm hungry…" Vincent groaned.

"You big oaf! How are you hungry?" Alexis groaned and hit her head on the desk. "We just had breakfast like three hours ago! Can't you wait one more class?"

Vince growled and Pansy pat him on the back lovingly. "Alexis, what the bloody hell is your problem?"

Alexis didn't say anything and instead kept her head on the desk. Snape walked in and assigned the potion and groups.

Alexis groaned when she heard her name called with Harry's. She raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Cadogan?"

"Must I work with _him_?" many people looked at her in surprise of her distasteful tone.

"Yes."

"Well…I'm not feeling well," Alexis groaned as if in pain. "May I go to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Miss Cadogan, you will work with Mr. Potter," Snape sneered at the girl. "If you are still _ill_ after class, you may see Pomfrey."

Alexis sneered at Snape as Draco poked her. "Go sit by him."

"Why don't you?"

"What is your problem?" Draco asked quietly.

"_He _called me a child of a Death Eater! As if that's what I am, a fucking Death Eater!" Alexis growled and folded her arms stubbornly.

"He doesn't know any differently," Draco said unaware that the class was listening. "For all he knows, you _are_ a Death Eater's child!"

"I'm not a Death Eater!" Alexis snarled. "He as good as called me one."

"Wait…What are you talking about?" Pansy asked suddenly. "Alexis isn't a Cadogan?"

"Not by blood, you twit," Alexis sneered at Draco. Draco gave her a mock innocent look. "If you must know, I'm adopted," Alexis muttered, looking like that was hard to say.

"Adopted?" Vincent wondered.

"Yes, adopted," Alexis snapped. "It means that the Cadogans aren't my real parents."

"I know what it means!" Vincent snapped.

"Oh, well then you're smarter than you look, huh?" Alexis told him. He growled at her.

"Miss Cadogan!" Snape snapped. "If you don't wish to be in detention, you will move to sit next to Potter and let Weasley sit down."

Alexis reluctantly got up and shot Snape a look. She took her seat next to the Gryffindor and said, "Happy now, _Professor_?"

"Watch your tone girl!" Snape sneered. "Now all of you, get to work!"

"I believe _someone_ needs to get laid," Alexis muttered under her breath. Harry choked back a laugh and began coughing.

"What was that?" Snape rounded on the girl.

Alexis smiled innocently. "I said, I believe there's a potion to be made."

"If you're not careful," Snape sneered at her. "You'll end up in detention, yet again."

"I understand."

Harry opened his mouth to say something to the girl, but she turned away from him. It looked like she was trying to ignore him.

He picked up the knife and began chopping the roots. Harry didn't miss the way Alexis squeaked and took a few steps away.

"Would you relax? I'm not going to hurt you," Harry muttered.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled turning away again.

"I'm sorry about last week," Harry said finally. "I didn't mean it."

"Then you shouldn't have said it," Alexis said simply.

"I know," Harry told her seriously. "I was in a bad mood about being the last to know_ again_ and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have because it wasn't really your fault. And I shouldn't have said what I said. Forgive me, please?"

Against her will, Alexis looked at Harry's pleading face and pouty lips. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "On one condition Potter boy," Alexis began. "You, Granger, and the girl Weasley join me and Blaise for a pre-party party."

"And what are we going to be doing?"

"Getting ready for the party, duh," Alexis told him. "What did you think?"

"How are we getting ready for the party?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Doing our hair and make-up and picking out the _perfect_ outfits," Alexis said sounding like it should be obvious.

"I highly doubt the girls will want to join us," Harry told her.

"Well I promised Red I'd get Granger in leather," Alexis smirked. "And Girl Red asked me to hook her up. All you have to do is get Granger to join us. And since you know the password to my room, just come in after lunch. Blaise and I will be waiting."

"Where's Draco going to be?"

"I don't know," Alexis looked at Harry as their potion began to bubble. "But he won't be joining us."

"Why not?" Harry whined. (Yes, the raven-haired Gryffindor actually whined.)

Alexis snorted her laughter. "Don't you want to look _sexy_ for him?"

Harry blushed softly. "Right after lunch?"

"Whatever," Alexis shrugged. "Blaise and I will be there when we finish. So whenever you three show up is fine." Alexis began stirring the potion. "You won't have any problems with Red because Seamus is going to get him spiffied up."

"Oh, ok…" Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement. "What are the terms?"

"You wear whatever I make you wear."

"That's not fair!" Harry tried to protest, but he knew it was pointless. Alexis poured the potion and handed a vile to Harry.

"Bottoms up," Alexis downed the potion that was just supposed to restrict wandless magic. Alexis felt dizzy and clutched the table for support.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked her quietly, helping support her.

"I'm fine," Alexis grinned. She balanced herself carefully and said her goodbyes as Snape released the class.

Most people headed to the Great Hall, as others went to their dormitories to drop their books off. Alexis bypassed the Great Hall and headed out onto the grounds.

She headed to the lake and began to walk around it. Alexis pulled her emerald green cloak tighter around her and got lost in her thoughts. Soon she noticed she was being followed.

Alexis turned around and saw a big black dog. "Why are you following me?" Alexis bent down and held her hand out to the dog. He let her pet him softly.

Alexis stood and sighed. "Go." She pointed in the other direction. The dog cocked its head to the side as if he didn't understand. "Fine, stay. But I don't want you following me." Alexis bent down, picked up a rock and chucked it into the lake.

Alexis hummed a tune and continued to walk around the lake. She heard leaves rustle behind her and spun around. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," Alexis told the dog. "Stupid mutt," she grumbled.

'_Who are you calling a stupid mutt?_'

Alexis' eyes grew wide and she fell backwards onto the cold ground. "Excuse me?" Alexis shook her head. She looked in amazement as the dog transformed into a human. "Siri?"

The man raised his eyebrow and didn't reply.

"Sirius, you're supposed to be dead," Alexis' eyes narrowed at the man.

"I should say the same for you Alexis Lillian," Sirius drawled.

"Yeah, well," Alexis shook her head. "Harry doesn't know that, now does he? He doesn't even know he has a sister, but he knew you. You better tell him before he finds out."

"I can't tell Harry," Sirius told her softly. He sat on the ground next to her. "It's for his own protection."

Alexis shook her head. "I suppose I'd be a hypocrite if I said you had to tell him." Alexis bit her lips. "How's Remi? Er, Remus?"

"Last time I saw him he was fine," Sirius patted the girl on the back. "He doesn't know I'm alive either."

"Who does?" Alexis asked curiously then laughed. "Dumbledore, that man knows everything."

Sirius laughed. "Well dead people seem to be rising, Alexis," he paused dramatically. "You and I did."

"Voldemort too," Alexis muttered softly.

"Him too…" Sirius looked at the girl. "Why haven't you told Harry? I've been watching you for a while. You two are close."

"Not as close as me and Ron and me and Draco," Alexis told the man. "I don't want Harry to do anything stupid."

"Harry will protect anyone," Sirius said seriously. "He's so much like your father that way."

"So I hear," Alexis muttered softly. "Sirius? What would you do if you knew you were going to die?"

"Alexis, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, forget it," Alexis stood and dusted herself off. "Forget I said anything."

"How can I?" Sirius stood looking mad.

"There's nothing you can do to prevent it," Alexis told the man. "There's nothing _anyone_ can do to stop it."

"What are you going to do?" Sirius grabbed the girl's arm as she turned away. "Don't keep me in the dark."

"I will give up my life so that Harry can off Voldie!" Alexis sneered at him. "Now let go of me and transfigure back into that dog before someone sees you." Alexis looked at Sirius as he let go. "Tell Harry soon. He deserves to be happy. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm helping Harry get ready for the Halloween Party," Alexis informed the man. "He has a hot date."

"Really?" Sirius' eyes widened. "Who is she?"

Alexis grinned smugly and shook her head. "Not a she."

"He?" Sirius looked surprised. "Who is he?"

"Draco," Alexis grinned at the shocked look on Sirius' face. "Relax. You should see them together. They're so sweet!"

"Malfoy?" Sirius was in shock. Alexis rolled her eyes. "Malfoy? Harry's dating Malfoy?"

"Draco's not that bad," Alexis told him. "I mean sure he's a complete ass at times and is a spoiled brat, but he knows what's important. And Harry is _everything_ to him. Don't be mad, Harry's actually happy and he deserves to be."

"You're right, but if that blond git hurts Harry-"

"I know, I know," Alexis groaned. "You'll dismember him slowly and painfully with a blunt object. I got it."

Sirius grinned. "As long as we're in agreement," Sirius said stepping back. "I'll see you soon."

Alexis nodded and watched him transform back into a dog. She smiled down at the dog and watched him walk away. Alexis slowly headed back to school.

Once back at Hogwarts, Alexis headed down to the dungeons towards her room. She muttered the password to the outside entrance of her room and met a waiting Blaise, Ginny, Harry and an annoyed Hermione.

"Welcome!" Alexis said cheerfully, sitting in front of the group. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into someone I haven't seen in a while."

"It's alright," Harry said. "What first?"

"Showers," Alexis said to them. "Blaise, you can take Harry to the boys bathroom and the girls and I will shower in the girls."

The five students walked into the common room and got a roomful of bewildered stares before they shrugged and went back to their tasks.

After everyone finished their showers and pulled on bathrobes, they headed back to Alexis' room. "Now the fun begins."

Hermione groaned. "I really don't want to do this."

"I know," Alexis sounded sympathetic. "But you're going to. Blaise, you do the girls' hair and I'll take care of Harry's."

Blaise smirked and nodded and got going on Granger's hair, making it straight and smooth, getting rid of the bushiness of it. Alexis stopped watching him and got out her wand and pointed it at Harry's hair. She muttered some words and instantly silver streaks showed up in Harry's hair. Alexis gelled his hair, making his usual messy hair look more tame and as if he did it on purpose.

"Potter? Is there a reason why you're wearing your glasses?" Alexis groaned, looking at him.

"I can't see without them," Harry said sounding confused. "Why wouldn't I wear them?"

"How about they are ugly!" Alexis smirked taking off his glasses. She pointed her wand at his temple and muttered "_Conspicio_." She looked at Harry seriously. "At least if you don't use the charm, get contacts _or_ even a nicer pair of glasses."

"Now I just feel insulted…" Harry moaned falsely, taking a dramatic pose. The two of them looked at the girls, who were giggling with Blaise and picking out outfits. "It looks like you're having fun Hermione."

"Oddly enough, I am," Hermione smiled and looked in the mirror. "Blaise you'll have to tell me how you did my hair."

Blaise laughed and Alexis turned her attention to picking out an outfit for Harry. She settled on a revealing black blouse and tight black leather pants. "But these on," she demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at the girl. He went into the bathroom to change as Alexis pulled on a leather red tube dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned putting her hair in two messy buns, transfiguring her handkerchief red, and pulling her bangs to fall in her face. Harry walked out and grinned. "The last time I wore pants like these, Draco got a hard on."

Hermione and Ginny's jaws dropped open, Blaise snickered, and Alexis whistled innocently. He playfully shoved the Slytherin girl and she laughed. "Well, I shudder to think how many times that boyfriend of yours jerked off to those pictures."

Harry blushed as Alexis pulled him to sit on the bed. She sat cross legged facing Harry and he did the same. "Make-up," Alexis said poking around the make-up on her bed. She picked out some lip gloss, black eyeliner, mascara, and silver eye shadow.

"I'm not wearing make-up!" Harry scowled.

"Oh, come on!" Alexis groaned sounding frustrated, much to Blaise's amusement as he was doing the girls' make-up. Alexis smirked. "Draco wore make-up."

"He did?" Hermione grinned.

"Do tell," Ginny said through her laughter.

"Why'd he do that?" Harry wondered, eyes gleaming.

"Oh, it was…right after 4th year, I believe," Alexis looked lost in thought. She shook her head. "Anyways…So Draco came back from school very confused. You see he came to stay with us that summer."

"Alexis," Blaise interrupted. "Draco and make-up. Get to the point."

"Right, sorry," Alexis cleared her throat. "Anyways, so Draco came back and told me that he thought he may be bisexual. So I suggested he go to a gay bar and see how he felt about the boys. There's a gay bar back in Salem." Blaise shot her a look. "Right. So he begged me to go with him and I agreed. So I got him ready for the bar and he suggested some make-up. I must say that he looked real good in it. You would too Harry."

"So what happened at the bar?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, he found some guys he thought were cute and hit on them," Alexis shrugged. "He even kissed a few. But you're the one that he's had more of a relationship with."

"Did he sleep with anyone?" Harry asked tentatively. Alexis shook her head.

"Draco's a virgin when it comes to same-sex sex," Alexis grinned at him. "You'll be his first and hopefully last partner," Alexis winked at the boy. Blaise and the girls awed and Harry blushed. "Draco thinks make-up is sexy," Alexis said with a pout.

"Fine," Harry groaned, not able to suppress a grin.

Alexis gave him instructions as she applied the make-up. Soon they were all done and Harry was applying lip gloss.

"You all look good," Alexis grinned. Everyone in the room was in leather and beaming with confidence. "Go find your significant others." Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione beamed, said their goodbyes, and walked out of the room.

Alexis held out her arm to the Raven-haired Gryffindor. "Escort me to the party?"

"What about Drake?" Harry asked softly.

Alexis raised her eyebrows at Harry. "He's meeting you at the entrance to the Shrieking shack."

Harry smiled and took the girl's arm. They walked to the entrance in silence. "I'll be seeing you," Alexis told him passing his arm to Draco. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alexis smirked at them and walked into the party.

"Hey," Draco said in awe looking at Harry's new look. "Alexis did this?"

"Her and Blaise," Harry told him. "Come on Ko, there's a party to attend."

"Ko?" Draco smiled.

Harry shrugged. "I have to come up with _something_ to call you, don't I?"

"I think I like that." Draco kissed Harry thoroughly. "Is that lip gloss?" Harry grinned. "Sexy," Draco purred. Harry blushed.

"Good, because I was going to call you that no matter what!" Harry smirked. "Well, time's a-wasting."

Harry and Draco walked into the Shrieking shack. They looked around in awe and saw a spectacular combination of the house colors as decorations. The floor was full of couples dancing and snogging. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's middle and tugged the belly button ring.

"Harry," Draco whined. "Don't do that."

"Why not, babe?" Harry smirked against his neck, kissing it softly.

"Because," Draco swatted Harry's hand away. "Let's dance."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I would like to do other things with you," Harry purred.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Harry James Potter, what are you on?"

"Well…I would like to be on you," Harry nibbled Draco's ear.

"Harry!" Draco surprised himself with a giggle and turned around to meet a hungry Harry. Draco pressed his lips to the boy's and enthusiastically kissed him.

Draco pulled away and smirked, pulling the Raven-haired God onto the dance floor. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, burying his face in the crook of the other boy's neck. Draco felt Harry wrap his arms around Draco's waist and pull him closer. Harry smiled into Draco's hair, which was without gel for what Harry thought must've been the second time ever.

Harry tangled his fingers in Draco's hair, pulling down softly, forcing his head upwards. Harry placed a loving kiss on Draco's soft lips. Draco parted his lips to allow Harry to deepen it. Their tongues played with each other, caressing the other's, making them ache and moan for more. Soon the boys broke apart for a chance to breath.

"Awe! Harry," Draco whined, pouting like a child. "You messed up my hair!"

"I think you look sexy," Harry said, voice husky. He smiled at the blush on Draco's face. "Ko, I never realized how soft hearted you were."

"I'm not soft hearted," Draco pouted and Harry laughed, pulling him close kissing him again.

Alexis stumbled over to the boys giggling to herself as Ron, Seamus, and Blaise walked over. "Hi, HARRY!" Alexis giggled.

"Potter," Draco whispered harshly in her ear. "Are you drunk?"

"Shhhh…" Alexis put a finger up to his mouth and giggled. "Don't tell." She hugged herself tightly and looked through her unfocused eyes at the two boys. "You two," she pointed at Harry and Draco. "You two, are so cute together."

"Alex-"

"Wait," Alexis interrupted Ron. "Draco's my bestest friend," her words slurred together. "Don't you dare hurt him…"

Harry caught her as she swayed. "I won't."

Alexis stood and walked over to Draco. She swayed softly and tapped her finger to his chest. "I love Harry, Dracy," Alexis slurred. "I will kill you if you hurt him. So don't, because one day…one day, everything will make sense. But for now, learn to love, learn to be loved. And if it doesn't make sense that's ok, because not everything has to." Alexis stood straight.

"I promise you, I wouldn't ever hurt him," Draco murmured to the girl.

She began giggling. "You know what? I think I'm a little drunk."

"Just a little?" Seamus asked amused.

"Just a little," Alexis made a little sign with her fingers.

"I think so too," Ron said handing her a vile. "Drink this. We have a surprise for you."

Alexis downed the contents and looked at Ron. "A surprise?" Alexis' eyes widened like a child's at Christmas. Alexis felt all her drunkenness fade away as Ron signaled someone across the room. "What is it?"

"Not a what," Seamus said. "Two whos."

"Who?" Alexis' eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Way to go Finnigan!" Draco growled.

"Seamus!" Blaise scolded. Ron hit him on the head.

"Guys knock it off," Harry groaned. "You'll see who in a minute."

"See who what?" asked two mysterious voices.

"That's what I'd like to know," Alexis' eyes narrowing at the five boys in front of her who were smiling widely. "What did you do?" Alexis tapped her foot impatiently. The boys just grinned as Alexis pulled a box out of her pocket. "Fine, doughnut?"

Ron, Draco, and Blaise's eyes widened and shook their heads. Harry looked doubtful and watched as Seamus grabbed one and took a large bite and swallowed. Alexis raised an eyebrow and watched Seamus grow blue fur. "Hey!" Seamus yelled. "What did you do!?"

"Inspired by the Weasley's Canary Creams," Alexis smirked.

"Sexy," she heard a purr behind her.

"Ron you didn't tell us that she was so," there was a pause. "S_exy_."

She turned around, surprise evident in her voice. "Is that the only adjective you can come up with boys?"

The twins looked at each other. "For now yes," said one.

"Alexis P-Cadogan, at your service," Alexis bowed slightly. "And you are?"

"You know who they are!" Ron told her, sounding confused.

"Yes I do," Alexis rolled her eyes. "It's polite for a man to introduce himself to a lady."

"You're no lady Alex," Ron smirked.

"Why Weasel, I may just be too much lady for you to handle," Alexis smirked back. They laughed.

Draco shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day where Weasley would actually be alright with being called Weasel."

"Don't worry Ferret," Alexis grinned, much to Ron's amusement and to Draco's annoyance. "No need to be jealous."

"You call Ron Weasel?" Fred asked.

"Not usually," Alexis smiled at the boy. "Usually I call him Red."

George smiled. "Well, Miss Cadogan, I'm George and this here is Fred."

Alexis smiled. "I'm glad to see _some_ Weasley's have manners." She turned to the twins. "Care to join me for a few drinks?"

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "Of course Alexis," George said taking hold of one of her hands. Fred linked his arm with her other one.

"Thanks Red," Alexis grinned stupidly. "See you boys around."

The boys watched her walk away and smiled at each other. "That went well," Draco said smugly.

"Hey! ALEXIS GET BACK HERE!" Seamus bellowed, running after her and the twins. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW LONG THIS WILL LAST!"

"I guess I should make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Blaise said brightly. "See you."

The three boys laughed as Seamus ran frantically after Alexis. "She almost introduced herself as Alexis Potter," Harry smirked.

"I noticed," Ron said. Ron shifted when Draco motioned his head in one direction. He nodded. "Well I see Hermione. See you guys around."

Ron quickly made his way towards his girlfriend.

Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Harry," he whined. "I'm bored."

"So what should I do about it Ko?" Harry asked suggestively.

"Oh I don't know…" Draco shrugged. "A little of this, a little of that."

Harry smirked and kissed the pink lips of his boyfriend. "You mean this?" Harry deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Draco's mouth. Their velvet tongues dueled. Harry pulled away. "Or this?" Harry moved his mouth to Draco's neck and sucked, bit, and licked playfully moving to his crook, where Harry bit down, leaving a vivid red mark. Draco moaned with pleasure under Harry's lips.

"Harry," Draco's voice was husky, eyes full of passion. He ground his hips into Harry's and felt the grin spread across Harry's mouth. "Lets go."

Harry grinned and followed him out of the Shack and to the Slytherin dorms. Draco entered Alexis' room and went through her bathroom to the adjoining bedroom.

Draco put his hand on Harry's chest and pushed him onto the bed, where the bed bounced when Draco fell on top of Harry. He latched his lips onto Harry's quite eagerly, pried his lips open, and ravished him.

Harry was surprised at Draco's eagerness, but the thought drifted far and away when his mind was clouded with lust. He felt Draco's hands unbutton his shirt. He moaned when Draco tugged at his nipple ring. He involuntarily thrust his hips up against Draco's and they both groaned.

There was a definite rocking motion in their hips while Harry busied himself by ripping Draco's shirt off rather forcefully, and skimmed his hand over Draco's chest. His hand went lower and he tugged at his belly button ring. A drawn out moan was heard from Draco before Harry felt Draco thrusting straight into his erection.

Harry gasped, and he was just about ready to rip Draco's pants off if it wasn't for Draco pinning him down against the bed. Draco unbuttoned Harry's pants skillfully and quickly, and with one quick fluid motion, pulled off his pants and threw it carelessly away.

Once Harry was completely naked Draco gasped and took in the sight of Harry. Instead of blushing, Harry grinned at the look on Draco's face and the hungry look in his eyes. Harry flipped Draco over and removed his pants slowly, not taking his eyes of Draco's wide ones.

"Draco," Harry said breathlessly, eyes glazed, blazing with passion. "Take me."

"You're sure?" Draco asked softly, searching the Gryffindor's eyes. Harry nodded and licked his lips nervously as Draco smiled brightly. "I'll be careful." Harry smiled softly as Draco rolled him over and kissed him gently. "Relax."

Harry did what he could, holding Draco close to him. Draco slipped between the Gryffindor's legs and pumped softly. Soon Harry's cries for more encouraged him to pump faster and harder. Draco was vaguely aware of Harry screaming his name as Draco's hands moved to his own erection. Draco realized he was screaming Harry's name in ecstasy, realizing that Harry meant more to him than _anyone_ would ever know.

Once both boys reached their climaxes, they slowed to a stop. Harry was still clinging to Draco breathing heavily. Harry murmured something sleepily. "What was that Harry?" Draco yawned rolling over to his side, wrapping Harry in his arms. Draco looked down at Harry and saw that he fell asleep. "I love you Harry," Draco whispered to the dark room as he, too, fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iffy sex scene, short too…but I tried. And for my first one, it's alright.

Well…I love you guys! Please be kind, review! LOL!!


	10. A hangover, confrontation, and a bit of ...

Author's Note: This is a biggy. I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't gotten a chapter out weekly like I usually do, but I've had finals and now that I'm home for winter break I don't have internet and computer access every day like I do back at my dorm. Also, the computer that I'm currently usuing while at home, lacks a Spell Checker, so please bare with my stupid spelling and grammer mistakes.  
  
Like usual, Slash.  
  
Of course since I'm delusional and on no sleep, I own everything. Ok, I don't. *gets on hands and knees and begs* PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
Now that that's out of the way, onto the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: A hangover, confrontation, and a bit of a confusion  
  
Alexis awoke feeling nauseous the next day. She groaned loudly, head throbbing.  
  
"Oh, shit," Alexis got up and ran to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet.  
  
She sat there throwing up everything she ate and drank last night that was still left in her stomach. She groaned clutching her stomach as she threw up. Just then Draco and Harry walked in, grinning stupidly.  
  
"Turn out the lights," Alexis groaned squinting. "At least turn them down."  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Do I look alright to you?" Alexis pulled herself off the ground when she finally purged herself dry. "Hangover…"  
  
"ALEXIS!" Draco screeched.  
  
"Shhhhh…not so loud," Alexis leaned against the wall. "Headache."  
  
"Alexis, how many times have I told you not to drink?" Draco asked, arms wrapped around Harry's body. Harry leaned into him.  
  
"Don't be so hard on her," Harry told Draco. "She was at a party."  
  
"Please…I'm not in the mood for this…I just want to shower…" Alexis yawned. "I'm in enough pain Draco without you lecturing me about it. Besides…don't you have something to talk about?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Whatever you two did, after you snuck off so early," Alexis yawned. "Started a party of your own, huh?"  
  
Harry blushed and Draco scowled. Harry looked at Draco and grinned. "How was Draco when you shagged him?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You really want to know?" Alexis asked Harry, looking sleepy. Harry nodded slightly. "He was alright."  
  
"Alright?" Harry smirked. "He was more than alright last night."  
  
"What can I say…it was awkward," Alexis yawned. "Probably mainly because Draco's like my brother."  
  
"That would be creepy."  
  
"Yeah," Alexis smiled weakly. "Are you two going to leave so I can shower?"  
  
"Yeah…" they strode out shutting the door behind them.  
  
Alexis showered and dressed. She sat at her desk and looked into her mirror. "Hmmm…that's odd…" Alexis told herself squinting in the light.  
  
"What's odd?" Draco asked walking in the room. Alexis pointed to her neck as Draco and Harry began examining it.  
  
"Get off me!" Alexis tried to pull herself away from the boys.  
  
"So you've got a love bite," Harry shrugged. "What's so odd about that?"  
  
"A love bite?" She looked at Draco. "Oh, you mean a hickey. Well actually I got two. One from George and one from Fred."  
  
"So what's so odd about it?"  
  
"Harry, remember when I was talking to you about that day she got her neck cut," Draco looked at Harry, who looked angry about that and nodded. "Well, it's her genes that help her heal faster than normal people. They should've been gone ages ago."  
  
"It's just odd…" Alexis still sounded sleepy. "I'm going to breakfast…not that I'm actually going to eat."  
  
Draco sighed and took Harry's hand in his as Alexis lead them out of her room. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"No."  
  
Alexis grumbled, clearly in a bad mood. "She's not that mad, Har," Draco murmured. "She's not a morning person and I bet she's puzzled about those love bites."  
  
Alexis was sitting at the Slytherin table, face in her hands. Draco sat next to her after saying a goodbye to Harry, with a soft kiss, and rubbed her back. "Look, you have an owl."  
  
Alexis looked up just in time to see the owl drop the red envelope. "Oh, shit!" She said opening it and covering her ears quickly.  
  
"ALEXIS LILLIAN! JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING HAVING A PARTY LIKE THAT? DID I TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR TOES IN LINE OR WHAT? AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE SCREWING AROUND WITH THE WEASLEY TWINS! HOW DARE YOU BETRY YOUR FAMILY! YOU ARE LUCKY I'M LETTING YOU STAY AT THAT PATHETIC SCHOOL! DON'T YOU DARE STEP ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, OR SO HELP ME MERLIN, I WILL DRAG YOU KICKING AND SCREAMING AND YOU WILL NOT BE BREATHING MUCH LONGER!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, GIRL??"  
  
"No you fucker!" Alexis growled and after the howler everyone was watching and heard her loud and clear. She pulled out a piece of paper, groaning because of the throbbing pain in her head. She looked at the names on the list and twilled the ring. "Hmmm…no one is untrustworthy here…so that means…Shit!" Alexis crawled under the table as the doors to the Great Hall flew open.  
  
"Dumbledore!" The man shouted. "Where's Alexis?" He rounded on the Slytherin table and lifted Draco up from his seat by his collar. "Where is she boy?"  
  
"Let go of me, unless you want my father to hear about this?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Tell me boy," Marcus sneered pointing his wand to Draco's chest.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, Alexis threw Marcus against the wall.  
  
"Don't you dare," she hissed.  
  
"Pleasing the boys, down there on your hands and knees? It's what you're good for isn't it?" Marcus sneered gripping her wrist.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You will respect me! I am your father!"  
  
Alexis retched her wrist from his grip. "You are not my father," she spat storming out of the room.  
  
Marcus was making an ass out of himself and chased the girl out of the room and followed her to a classroom. "Girl, what is your problem?"  
  
"You," Alexis hissed sitting on a desk, twilling her wand in her fingers.  
  
"Don't you fuck with me girl," Marcus growled.  
  
"You really know how to make an ass out of yourself, don't you?" Alexis sneered at the man. "I'm not scared of you any more. You can't hurt me."  
  
"Really?" he slapped her across the face. "Did that hurt girl?"  
  
"No," Alexis muttered. "I found my strength and courage and I don't need to be afraid anymore. I won't let my life be ran by you."  
  
"Girl you don't have any say in how your life will end up now," Marcus hissed ripping her wand out of her hand. He snapped it. "You will do as I say or end up like your parents!"  
  
Alexis' eyes widened. "Better dead then living a life that isn't mine."  
  
"You have talked back to me for the last time!" Marcus whipped out his wand and muttered the curse under his breath.  
  
Alexis fell to the ground gripping the desk in pain, refusing to cry out. When he released the curse she stood, shaking, and glared at him. "You can do whatever the fuck you want, but you can never take away my pride."  
  
"This won't end well for you," Marcus glare at the girl. "You will do what I say or suffer the consequences!"  
  
"Fuck you!" Alexis shouted at him. "FUCK YOU TO HELL!"  
  
Once again Marcus muttered the curse that was familiar to Alexis and she fell to her knees in pain, biting her tongue to keep from crying out. She could taste the blood in her mouth as Marcus held the curse longer than he has ever done before. Right then the door slammed open.  
  
"STOP IT!" Harry shouted. Behind him was Dumbledore and several other teachers. Harry pointed his wand at Marcus and glared.  
  
Draco pushed past him and ran to Alexis. "Are you alright Lex?" Alexis stood weakly and collapsed into Draco's arms. Draco brushed the bloodied strands of hair out of her face and wiped the blood away from her eyes. "You fucker! If you ever lay a wand or a hand on her again, I swear, I'll kill you!" Draco picked the weak girl up and carried her to the infirmary.  
  
Alexis smiled weakly at him. "Thank you," she murmured before passing out.  
  
Draco ran into the infirmary and placed her on a bed. "Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw Draco covered in blood. "What happened?"  
  
"It's Alexis!" Draco's eyes were wet and breath fast. "She's hurt."  
  
Madame Pomfrey walked over to Alexis' bedside and looked her over. "You know there's nothing I can do," she said sadly. "We have to wait."  
  
"Fuck him," Draco ran to Alexis' bedside. "I won't let him do this to you anymore. Please wake up…"  
  
Draco looked up when he felt a hand on his back. It was Harry and behind him there was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Ron, Blaise, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny, and Dean. "She'll be ok," came a whisper. Harry turned to the guests. "May I have a moment alone with Draco?" Everyone turned to leave. "Ron, I need your help."  
  
"Alright," Ron shrugged and stayed behind while everyone else made their leave to the waiting area. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're going to speed up her healing," Harry told them. "Draco's her best friend, I'm her brother, and you're a Weasley."  
  
"And?" Draco and Ron looked confused, not that Harry could blame them.  
  
"Let's look at this logically, ok?" Harry looked at the two boys and Alexis. It appeared her wounds have stopped healing for the moment and she was loosing a lot of blood. "Since I'm her twin brother, we have that bond, right? So I must share some magical elements with her. Draco has been healed by her before, and we know that magic always leaves a signature, so perhaps we can somehow use that to help heal her. And for whatever reason, it appears that Weasleys can bypass her magic somehow…I'm not sure how though."  
  
"That is so sexy," Draco cooed. Ron rolled his eyes and gagged.  
  
"More like creepy," Ron said seriously. "You sound exactly like Hermione. And what are you talking about, bypassing her magic?"  
  
"The twins managed to make a few love bites stick," Draco said. "We have to try what Harry's suggesting."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. "Ready when you are, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded and walked up to Alexis, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Draco and Ron put their hands on his shoulders. Harry closed his eyes and placed his hand on her forehead, unsure of what he was doing. The three boys suddenly felt warm and heard a groan.  
  
"That one hurt the most I think," Alexis groaned, trying to sit up. She lay back down again, not entirely well. She suddenly sat up quickly. "That bastard snapped my wand! I can't believe he snapped it!"  
  
"Is that all you care about?" Draco asked. "That bastard could've killed you."  
  
"You are so over dramatic Draco," Alexis groaned. "How am I supposed to do magic without my wand?"  
  
"You could tell You-know-who you-know-what," Ron pointed out as the guests came back in.  
  
Alexis glared at him. "I'm not telling him anything."  
  
"You're so stubborn," Draco muttered.  
  
"Tell who what?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Tell you that you're an idiot," Alexis smirked at Harry's face. The Gryffindors behind them growled. "Oh, come on! I was just kidding! You people should really relax." Alexis paused for a moment, thinking. "What am I supposed to do without a wand, Draco?"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "You are twisted," Draco muttered as Alexis crossed her arms. "Why do you care about that stupid wand? You could've gotten killed? What did you do that made him so mad?"  
  
"Why's it always something I did?" Alexis didn't even care about the onlookers that were standing in the room. "I didn't do anything I don't normally do! The bastard put a spell on me and that's how he knew about the party and the twins. I hate him and you can't make me go back. I won't let you. You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"Shhhhhhh," Draco murmurred. "No one's going to make you go back to him. I won't let you leave Hogwarts without me, ok? Calm down Lex, please."  
  
Alexis stiffened, suddenly aware that she was being watched. She dropped her voice, "You have to get this spell off of me. I'm not safe to be around if it's on me. Draco, please, help." Alexis pulled her knees up to to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed quietly, thinking about what else Marcus could have done to her.  
  
Draco stormed out of the room followed by bewildered stares. Harry ran after him and followed him into an empty classroom. Draco sat on a desk and buried his face in hands. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Draco," Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Bloody bastard," Draco pounded his fist on the desk. "He could've killed her."  
  
Harry pulled up a chair and sat in front of Draco. "I know you feel the need to protect her. She's practically your sister," Harry felt a pang of jealousy, but shook it off. "I know how it feels to want to protect those you love and it hurts when you can't. But Ko, you can protect her, you just need to be there for her."  
  
"How do I do that Harry?" Draco looked up. "How do I do that when she's in so much pain? Harry, how do you protect someone who's been through more than you have? How do you protect someone when you feel so helpless?"  
  
"Draco, it's only natural to feel that way," Harry began quietly. "That's how I felt 5th year. I was the reason Cedric died, and I didn't want another person to lose their life because of me. The end of 5th year Sirius died because I had to go save him, I had to go to the Ministry and keep Voldie from killing him. Only Voldie was just messing with my head. Because I didn't listen to Dumbledore and Snape, Sirius lost his life because I was to stubborn to listen to what anyone had to say. Draco, you need to listen to Alexis, that's all you can do. Dumbledore will get the spell off of her."  
  
"Harry you don't understand," Draco muttered. "Alexis is special, she needs to be protected."  
  
"Not everyone needs to be protected Ko," Harry murmurred. "But when they do, you'll know. People have a way of asking for help when they need it, you just need to listen to the way they ask."  
  
"When did you get so smart?" Draco grinned weakly. "Alexis pleaded with me to help her. I just don't know how to. But I suppose I'll know when the time comes..."  
  
"Dra-" he was cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting his for a hungry kiss.  
  
Harry pulled away panting. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"I need you," Draco murrmured.  
  
"What about Alexis?" Harry asked. "She needs you."  
  
"I know...but I can't help her yet," Draco looked sad. "I need you to help me. You give me strength and courage I never knew I had before, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Draco kissed Harry agian this time deepening the kiss. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Draco to slide his tongue in his mouth. the boys' tongues played with eachother until they pulled away, foreheads pressed together panting. "God, Harry, I love you so much."  
  
"You do?" Harry's eyes widened. "You never said that before."  
  
"Yes, I did. I said it when you fell asleep," Draco grinned. "I told you that you gave me courage."  
  
"I just didn't think you'd ever say that," Harry said quietly and smiled. "I love you too."  
  
Draco beamed. "I never thought I'd fall in love with the Boy-Who-Lived," Draco chuckled softly. "But I'm glad I did."  
  
"Me too," Harry kissed Draco softly. "Come on, we're going back to Lexie."  
  
"Ok," Draco nodded as Harry took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
The two boys walked out and back into the hospital wing. Alexis was talking silently with Dumbledore with everyone at the back of the room, engrossed in their own conversations. Many of the Gryffindors left, leaving Blaise, Seamus, Ron, and Hermione standing in the corner talking with McGonagall and Snape. The two boys looked at each other and walked up to the group.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco asked.  
  
Seamus looked at Blaise and started talking. "Madame Pomfrey located several spells on Alexis and Dumbledore removed them."  
  
"He did?" Draco smiled. "What are they talking about now?"  
  
"We don't know," Ron told the boys as Dumbledore walked towards them.  
  
"I suggest you all leave to give Miss Cadogan some rest," Dumbledore held up his hand as Draco started to speak. "Yes, even you Mr. Malfoy. Now go."  
  
The students looked at each other and walked out. Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "You may bring him in now." McGonagall left with a glance towards the girl on the bed. She looked vacant, cold, like an innocent child lost in the world. Her broken wand lay in front of her.  
  
"Chin up, Miss Potter," Professor Snape said gently as McGonagall walked in with a big black dog. "Black."  
  
"Snape," Sirius awknowledge the teacher. "Alexis, how are you? What happened?"  
  
Alexis lifted her head weakly at the man that sat on her bed. "Fine..." Alexis looked down at her wand. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Alexis Lillian Potter, don't you lie to me," Sirius scolded her.  
  
Alexis sighed. "Marcus paid me a visit today..." she muttered. "He Crucioed me and snapped my wand."  
  
Sirius hissed under his breath and muttered, "Bastard." He swooped Alexis in a hug and felt her start to cry.  
  
"We found a few tracking spells and watching spells on her that we had to remove," Dumbledore told him. "Tonks is coming by to assist Kingsley with searching for any more spells we may have missed."  
  
Siruis nodded as Alexis hiccuped. Dumbledore smiled softly and walked out with Snape and McGonagall trialing him.  
  
Sirius rubbed her back. "Honey, talk to me."  
  
"I don't want to talk," Alexis sniffed and hiccuped, talking against Sirius' chest. The two of them sat in silence, listening to Alexis' hiccuping and breathing. Suddenly, Alexis broke the silence. "Is it wrong to wish that yourself was dead?"  
  
"Honey," Sirius whispered. "Don't you ever wish that. You're stronger than that. You're a Potter and Potter's can make it through anything."  
  
"I sometimes wish Voldemort had been able to kill me. Then Marcus wouldn't be able to hurt me," Alexis sniffled.  
  
"Hon," Sirius paused. "You will survive. You're stronger than him and you will be able live past this."  
  
"I hope so..." Alexis got quiet. Sirius felt her breathing deepen and slow. He pulled away from her and saw that the girl fell asleep.  
  
Sirius smiled softly to himself and lay her down. He pulled the covers over her and took Alexis' hand in his, watching her sleep. Sirius sat in silence for several moments before he heard a gasp.  
  
"Sirius?" a hesitant voice rang out.  
  
Sirius' head snapped in the direction of the voice. Harry removed himself from his invisibility cloak and rushed into his godfather's arms. Harry sobbed silently as Sirius wrapped his arms around his godson. "Harry..."  
  
Harry pulled away looking angry. "How could you not tell me you were alive? Do you have any idea what I put myself through because I felt guilty about your death? DO YOU?"  
  
"Harry calm down, please," Sirius began as Harry folded his arms across his chest. "I wanted you to be the first to know, but it was for your own protection. I couldn't let you know, I'm so sorry."  
  
"How come she got to know?"  
  
"Alexis?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, my sister."  
  
"She told you?" Harry shook his head as Sirius sighed. "She found out on an accident. She hasn't known much longer than you."  
  
"How long has she known?"  
  
"About a day," Sirius told him. "Remus doesn't even know yet."  
  
Harry beamed. "So I'm not the last to know?"  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Not this time."  
  
"Alright then, I suppose," Harry said. "I still wish you would've told me earlier."  
  
"Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm checking on Alexis," Harry told him like it should be obvious. Sirius gave him a pointed look. "She is my sister after all. And Dra-Malfoy's her best friend, he was worried too."  
  
"It seems you are keeping something from me, now, Potter boy," Sirius smirked. "Rumor has it that one Mr. Harry James Potter has a boyfriend."  
  
Harry turned scarlet, his eyes flickered to Alexis. "I can't believe she told you." Sirius shrugged and squeezed her hand. "Yeah...I do. You're not mad that I'm gay are you? You don't think dad would be disappointed?"  
  
Sirius couldn't help but to laugh. "Harry, your father would never be disappointed in you. Besides one of his best friends is gay."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Me," Sirius told him. "There's nothing wrong with being gay."  
  
"You're gay?" Harry's eyes widened. Sirius nodded, grinning. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"  
  
"I had a few that James set me up with, but none really stuck," Sirius told him. "But I want to know about your relationship."  
  
"I'm, uh, dating Draco, um, Malfoy," Harry stuttered.   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?" Harry nodded quickly. "Don't lie to me Harry."  
  
"Ok," Harry sighed. "Draco was my...first."  
  
"Your first?" Sirius' eyes grew wide. "Harry, when did this happen?"  
  
Harry grew scarlet and his eyes widened. "Last night..."  
  
"Oh," Sirius felt amused at Harry's obvious embarassment. "Does he love you? Do you love him?"  
  
"He says he does...and I believe that he does," Harry said quietly. "I love him more than anything. I can't eat, sleep, or breath without thinking about him."  
  
"You have it bad Harry," Sirius grinned. "James felt like that for Lily. What's the deal with Alexis' love life?"  
  
"Well, she isn't a virgin if that's what you mean," Harry said quietly. Sirius looked at him obviously wanting to know more. "Well," Harry cleared his throat. "Draco was her first, too, and then I guess a few weeks later Jacob Cadogan raped her, and then she went into a faze where she needed sex to feel cared about and slept with a few of her friends that died during 5th year. I think she's been cautious about who she allows herself to care about." Harry paused for thought. "She has a thing for the Weasley twins, though. I hear she got into it with them last night." Sirius' eyes narrowed. "No, not that. Just a few love bites recieved. The odd thing is that they stuck."  
  
"Hmmm...that is odd." Sirius paused. "Harry," Sirius gestered to a chair that Harry pulled up. "When I was younger your father told me something. Only I didn't remember it until just now."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Uh..." Sirius' face scrunched up and he looked like he was thinking. "The rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor will be mended when a Gryffindor bares a Slytherin."  
  
Harry put his chin in his hands. "Now what does that mean?"  
  
"Basically that an heir to Gryiffindor, you or Alexis, need to get pregnant with a child of the hier to Slytherin," Sirius grinned at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"I think I'll let Alexis handle that," Harry grinned back. "Although, I don't think that she'd want to get pregnant with Voldie's love child."  
  
Sirius laughed harder. "Voldemort isn't the only hier to Slytherin, Harry."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Don't know...All I know is an heir to each founder is in your year," Sirius said seriously. Harry's mouth dropped open. "Your father left a lot of clues about this...I just wish I could remember them."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Harry sighed. "Well I guess I just have to figure it out on my own then."  
  
"It may be easier than you think," Sirius told him. "Only an hier can mark a Gryffindor."  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"  
  
Sirius smirked and shrugged. "Well, I must take my leave. I'll see you soon Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, and watched Sirius walk out of the room. He turned his attention to Alexis. "You know, Lexie, I wish you would just tell me what you're hiding," Harry took the girl's hand. "It would make life so much easier."  
  
Harry watched Alexis sleep, thinking to himself aloud. "Only an hier can mark a Gryffindor? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Harry sat there thinking. "Hmmmm...The twins were able to mark Alexis, and they shouldn't have been able too...WAIT!" Harry yelled, Alexis stirred slightly. "Abso-fucking-lutely no way!"  
  
"Person is trying to sleep," Alexis groaned opening her eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't want me here?" Harry shrugged and stood. "I'll leave."  
  
"NO!" Alexis sat up. "Please don't. I was surprised that's all."  
  
"Alright," Harry sat back down.  
  
"What were you saying when I was asleep?"  
  
"Nothing important, for now," Harry smiled down at the girl. "Why do you want me to stay?"  
  
Alexis shrugged and looked interested in her blanket. "I feel safer when you're around."  
  
"Really? Why is that?"  
  
Alexis shrugged agian, looking at Harry. "I don't know..."  
  
"Oh..." Harry paused. "Something on your mind?"  
  
Alexis nodded. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I, uh, Harry, I'm your-" Alexis was cut off by Draco and Blaise running in the room. "Damn it..." Alexis lay back down as the Blaise pulled up a chair and Draco sat on Harry's lap.  
  
"Hey, Ko," Harry murrmured placing a kiss on Draco's lips. "Do you think the two of you could leave so that Alexis could tell me her little secret?"  
  
"You don't want me here?" Draco pouted.  
  
"No, it's totally not like that Dray," Alexis said. "I was going to tell Harry you-know-what, but you and Blaise just had to walk in here and interup this very important convo. But just forget it. I'll tell him later, yah bunch of wankers."  
  
The boys looked at her in shock, before Draco recoved. "Watch what you say woman."  
  
Alexis sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it was uncalled for. It's just what I was going to say, what I eventually have to say, takes a lot of courage, something I don't have."  
  
Draco sighed. "You have more courage than a lot of people, facing Marcus the way you do."  
  
"So you think and so I say, but that's not courage, that's cowardice," Alexis told him pointedly. "When I face him, when he Crucios me, I wish he could succeed in doing what Voldemort couldn't."  
  
The three boys looked at eachother in shock. "Alexis..." Blaise whispered not knowing what else to say.  
  
Alexis shook her head. "I think I want to go to sleep. Thank you for coming by..."  
  
The boys glanced at each other again and said thier goodbyes and strode out of the room slowly. Alexis watched them leave and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...Sorry this took forever!! Reveiw please!! 


	11. Christmas Vacation

****

Author Notes: Hey all!! Well...here goes nothing. I'm going to try to explain this as best I can. This takes place about 1 ½ months after the last one. Not much happened. During this chapter the Twin Bond begins to play an important role. Alexis and Harry can send thoughts to and from each other and have a conversation. '_This is generally a thought, where sometimes the other twin picks up on it._' "This is said aloud as usual." Italicized words within normal statements are emphasized words, which I know you know.

Moving on...I own all! *gets sued* Ok...I lied. I own nothing except the norm. That would be Alexis and my plot.

Beware of Slash, although it's not exceptionally prominent in this chapter.

Most importantly, ENJOY.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Chapter 10: Christmas Vacation

"You're sure you don't want to join me for Christmas at the Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked Alexis for the thousandth time.

Alexis looked thoroughly disgusted. "I'll pass on 'a wonderful Death Eater Christmas', thank you very much. I mean your family _does_ want the only family I have left dead and all." Draco sighed as Alexis continued. "I hate the holidays anyways. And who's going to keep your boyfriend company while you're away?"

"Obviously not you," Draco told her, frowning. He finished packing. "You've been avoiding everyone, _especially _Harry."

"Well between classes, homework, detention, and check ups with Tonks, I haven't had much free time," Alexis huffed. But as much as she _tried_ to deny it, it was true. She was avoiding Harry. Alexis' plan was to tell Harry the truth about her heritage and her relation to him on Christmas Eve, but she wasn't about to jinks the whole thing by telling Draco. Besides, he'd know soon enough.

"Whatever you say," Draco sighed again and went over to his check list. He tossed a coin to Alexis. "I got these coins from Harry. If you need me or have any problems, _any at all_, just tap that coin three times with your wand."

"Hello!" Alexis said sounding exasperated. "You have been around for the last two months. You ought to know I don't have one anymore."

"Oh, yeah, well with a wand," Draco smiled. He quickly turned serious. "Please stick to Harry. It's just you and him here this holiday, so please."

Alexis sighed. "You better hurry or you'll miss the carriages."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "Help me with my trunk?"

"Sure," Alexis smiled and thought the charm. The trunk rose off the ground. Alexis kept thinking the charm to keep the trunk off the ground. She followed Draco out of the dungeons and to the front entrance. Once outside they saw Harry saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione.

Alexis sighed as she and the trunk followed Draco to Harry. "Hey Harry," Draco smiled. "Hello Ron, Hermione."

Harry smiled and kissed Draco. "Hello Alexis. Welcome to the surface."

"Funny," Alexis rolled her eyes. "I had no idea Gryffies had a funny bone."

"So where have you been?" Ron asked seriously.

"Here and there," Alexis muttered. "Drake what should I do with your trunk?"

"Just put it in that carriage," he told her pointing to one.

Alexis sighed and placed the trunk inside the carriage. As she walked back to the group, Alexis heard Hermione warning Harry about being alone with her.

"'Mione, I think you're over exaggerating," Harry began.

"Well I know she's over exaggerating," Draco huffed. "What's your problem Granger?"

"Could it be that I just used wandless magic, Drakey dear?" Alexis grinned. She might as well start being herself if she was going to tell Harry the truth. "Red, please tell the twins that I wish them a very merry Christmas and that I miss them."

"Will do," Ron told her. Hermione flashed him a look. "What?"

"Do you really think it's wise, letting her have contact like that with the twins?"

"Yes I do," Ron told her, looking irritated. "They are grown and can make their own decisions. Besides, Alexis isn't a bad person, I like her."

"You are an idiot Ronald Weasley," Alexis put in. "She's just worried that I may break into the Gryffindor tower and off ol' Harry here. Of course, I'd have to be an idiot to try to off him when the teachers here are watching him like a hawk. Their first suspect would be the lone Slytherin."

Harry laughed. "Hermione, she's really not that bad. Maybe you two should just hang out sometime."

Alexis' eyes widened in mock seriousness. "You mean like girl's night?"

Hermione joined in. "Maybe a sleepover with a pillow fight and gossip about you guys!" The two girls laughed.

"I think we'll pass."

"Well maybe it'll let you two get to know and like each other more," Ron told them.

"Whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just be careful, alright Harry?"

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said hugging her and Ron. "I'll be fine, really. Have fun!"

"Paranoia, it's a wonderful thing," Alexis smirked at Hermione's retreating back.

Draco laughed and hugged Alexis goodbye after kissing Harry. "Remember what I said Lex."

"Yeah, yeah," Alexis rolled her eyes. "We're joined ant the hip."

"Keep her under your wing Harry," Draco kissed Harry again as he nodded.

"You'll miss your carriage," Alexis pointed to his carriage, which looked like it was getting ready to leave. Draco grinned and waved, running to the carriage. "I'm free!" Alexis did a little dance while Harry laughed heartily.

When Harry finished laughing, he began walking back into the school. Alexis was curious and followed him.

"Harry?" Alexis asked. "What are you doing?"

"Why do you care? You've been ignoring me," Harry scowled at her.

"I've been a little busy," Alexis said avoiding his eyes. She kicked the ground before she realized he was walking away. Alexis trotted after him.

"Yeah right," Harry stopped suddenly, causing Alexis to run into his back. "You've ran in the opposite direction every time I've seen you in the corridor for the last month and a half. So why don't you just tell me why you've been avoiding me and we can go back to normal?"

Alexis sighed, feeling defeated. "Okay," she sighed again. "Harry I," Alexis looked at Harry, who looked back at her expectantly. "I was hoping you could teach me to fly," Alexis said finally, with a heavy sigh. She groaned inwardly at her pathetic lie. "You see, I was never allowed to fly because...because Mar-I mean, Father, was too cheap to buy me a broom."

"So why didn't you ever ask Draco to teach you?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"That's easy," Alexis grinned. "You are a _way_ better flier than him."

Harry blushed. "Well...alright," he began. "Flying would be more fun if I had someone to do it with. Come on, I'll loan you a cloak so we can go now."

"Alright," Alexis said following him. '_And the award to the biggest lie told to a relative goes to...'_

"Alexis," Harry said sounding as if he had hear her thoughts (which he had, because ever since he had talked to the Weasley twins and had been informed that all twins can establish a mind connection, Harry has been working on strengthening it without the girl's knowledge. But that's really a conversation for later). He smirked at the shocked look on Alexis' face. "Have you ever been in the Gryffindor Tower?"

"Uh, no?" Alexis smiled innocently, thinking, '_I'm such a liar.'_

'_Not a very good one either_,' another voice said.

"Harry did you say something?" Alexis sounded startled.

"No," Harry replied looking innocent, but Alexis could've sworn she saw a smile spread across his face before he turned around. "Come on." Harry led Alexis into the Common Room. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Alexis walked around the common room and noticed how homely it was. She settled on a couch and thought to herself about how comfortable and lived in the Gryffindor Tower felt. It wasn't really surprising that the Gryffies liked to spend so much time there.

"Here," Harry handed her a black cloak. "It will be a little big on you, but it'll do."

"Thanks," Alexis smiled softly, putting it on. "Um...what broom am I going to use?"

"Draco said I could teach you with his broom."

"You were discussing me flying?" Alexis folded her arms.

"Ko told me that you weren't allowed to fly because your father," Harry paused with a look of distaste. "Thought you might have decided to fly away."

Alexis shifted. "Yeah, that's why he put the tracking spells and charms on me. Can we go now?" Alexis said changing the subject quickly.

Harry nodded, leading Alexis out of the tower. "So why did you tell me that he was too cheap to buy you a broom?"

"I don't know..." Alexis began softly. "I suppose I just didn't want you to think that I was, deprived," she finished weakly.

Harry laughed. "Whatever you say. So what did you want to learn?"

Alexis shrugged. "The basics, I suppose."

"Nice place to start," Harry said leading them to the broom shed. He pulled out the Firebolt and Nimbus 2001. "After that maybe we can race."

"Perhaps," Alexis said to him. "But you must realize that it's not the broom that wins the race, but the flier."

"Yeah right," Harry rolled his eyes.

"You sound like an arrogant Son-of-a-Bitch," Alexis huffed taking the Nimbus from his hands. "But it's true. You beat Draco, what twice? And he was on a Nimbus 2001 while you were on your Nimbus 2000. Draco was _so_ pissed off! He went on and on and on about for like the whole summer! It was rather amusing."

"HAhahaha! I almost forgot about that," Harry grinned and kicked off the ground.

Alexis looked up at Harry and then down at the broomstick. She shook her head slightly and hopped on it, kicking off the ground.

"Very nice," Harry grinned.

"I've seen Draco do it a million times."

"I'm sure," Harry laughed, not paying any attention to Alexis, who by now was doing steep dives and loops, whizzing this way and that, across the pitch.

"This isn't so hard," Alexis smiled pulling up next to Harry, who looked quite shocked.

"You're a natural," Harry acknowledged, watching her fly around the field.

"Well, now, I wouldn't be the first to attend Hogwarts in recent years, now would I?" Alexis smiled brightly. "Let's race!"

"Alright, if you think you can win!"

"I don't think, I know," Alexis said smugly.

"Well don't you sound like the arrogant little twat!"

"That wasn't very nice, now was it, Raven boy?" Alexis grinned. "Come on, I'll even give you a head start."

At this Harry laughed. "You give _me_ a head start? Yeah, right!"

"Fine, then we're off on three?"

"Agreed!"

"Alright, to the goal posts and back," Alexis smirked. "One, three!" and she was off.

"Hey! Not fair!" Harry shouted chasing after her.

"Well, what do you expect?" Alexis asked him. "I am a Slytherin after all, Potter boy."

"I suppose so," Harry grinned and leaned forwards. "But you'll have to do better than that to beat me!"

Harry flew ahead of Alexis, who caught up grinning. "After this, you're going to have to tell me that I'm the best flier in the world and you're a crock!"

Harry watched as the girl pulled to a stop at the finish line. "So not fair!"

"That was fair and square and you know it!" Alexis smiled innocently. "Say it! Say it!"

"NO!"

Alexis pulled into a steep dive and landed softly on the ground, followed by Harry. "Didn't think you would."

"You know, you're a better flier than Draco," Harry told her as they walked to the broom shed.

"Thanks," she replied. "I suppose it's in my blood."

"Yeah..." Harry said as they put the brooms away. The two of them joined the teachers for lunch and then went their separate ways.

~~~~~Christmas Eve *early afternoon*~~~~~~

"Come in!" the teacher called out.

Alexis walked into Snape's office. "Good afternoon, Sir."

"Miss Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape drawled, not looking up from the parchment he was looking at.

"Have you seen Harry today?"

"No."

"Oh, ok," Alexis paused. "Professor?"

"Yes?" Professor Snape said sounding severely annoyed.

"Have you ever thought about cutting you hair and using a moisturizing shampoo? You'd look quite attractive," Alexis told him.

His head snapped up. "Out!"

"Uh, right. Well have a good day then."

Alexis walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. She coughed and shifted under the eyes of the Fat Lady. "Uh...hello. Is Harry in?"

"Yes dear, but I'm afraid I can't let you in without a password," the portrait told her.

"I know, I'm not ready to see him just yet," Alexis told her, as she began pacing and muttering to herself. "Today is the day," she told herself. "You can't keep this a secret from him forever." She sighed and leaned against the wall across from the Fat Lady. "Come on Alexis Lillian! You're not Gryffy's heir for nothing." The Fat Lady eyed her strangely.

"Dear, are you alright?" the portrait asked her.

"Peachy," Alexis slid to the floor. "What if he rejects me? Maybe I'll give up hope if he does, no; I know I'll give up hope!"

"Dear, you are aware that young Potter is involved, aren't you?" The Fat Lady asked her, again.

"Of course I'm aware of that!" Alexis' head snapped up. "Who do you think got them together?" Alexis paused. "Is that all you portraits do? Gossip?"

"There's not much else to do, I'm afraid," the portrait laughed.

Alexis grinned. _'Well, they're going to have something to gossip about soon enough.'_ She stood and raised a hand to the entrance of the Tower.

Just as she was about to knock, Filch came walking up to her followed by his cat. "The Headmaster requests your presence, _immediately_," he told her shortly, sneering, and walked swiftly away.

Alexis sighed. If it's not Draco interrupting her, it was everyone else.

"I wonder what the man wants." Alexis asked herself aloud. "Maybe he wants to tell me that I can't tell Harry." Alexis scowled to herself. "Don't be stupid, Potter." She looked up, infuriated. "Great! Now I'm talking to myself. I've officially become a whack job!"

Alexis walked up to the entrance and muttered the password. She walked the stairs slowly, (maybe a little to slowly, but what can I say...she was irritated) wondering just_ why_ Dumbledore wanted to see her.

"Hello, Sir," Alexis said walking up to the man behind the desk. There was one light lit, which left most of the room in the shadows. "May I ask why it's so dark in here?"

"All will be explained shortly," Dumbledore told her. "Now please, take a seat."

Alexis looked around and spotted a chair in the middle of the room. She shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Dumbledore. "Sir?"

"Patience is a virtue," Dumbledore said, as he clapped his hands together. As he did that more lights came on.

Alexis squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. In front of her stood Dumbledore. "Dude, man! What on God's green Earth is going on?"

"Dude, man?"

"Sorry Sir, but I have to see Harry about," here she looked around and saw people she didn't notice before. "Something, er, personal..."

"Why is this Slytherin talking to Potter?"

Alexis' eyes narrowed and snapped in the direction of the voice. "_If_ I were you, _old man, _I'd learn _all_ the facts before jumping to the conclusion of Slytherin equals spawn of evil. Because for your information, the Slytherins are smarter than their parents."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Remus, please step forwards and contain your Goddaughter."

Alexis' eyes widened as Remus stepped in front of her. She swallowed thickly, hearing him gasp. "Alexis?" Remus whispered tentatively.

She ran into the man's arms and cried. "Remi, I-I-I..." Alexis stuttered.

"Shhhh..." Remus hugged her tightly. "I thought you were dead..." She hiccupped as Remus went on. "I've never stopped loving you, and I've never stopped thinking of you, you know."

Alexis pulled away and smiled weakly. "I love you too."

"You look more like your mother than I remember," Remus smiled. "I'm so glad you're here. In such dark times, we _all_ deserve a little happiness." He turned to Sirius. "Looks like copies of Lily and James are back at Hogwarts!"

Sirius laughed. "With several distinct differences."

"True."

"Excuse us," the old man interrupted. "Just who is this girl?"

Alexis looked at the old man. "_I_ am Alexis Lillian Potter, for your information, and _I was_ going to tell Harry just that, but I was told to come here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW?" Remus yelled at Sirius. "You didn't think to tell me that my Goddaughter was, _is_, alive?"

Alexis giggled. "Uh...Remi, Siri, before you epileptic fit, what's going on here?"

"She's not that bright is she?" the old man drawled.

"You're going to be sorry, you old coot, if you keep that crap up," Alexis sneered.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Promising!"

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Moody, Miss Potter, calm down."

"Moody? Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody?" Alexis' eyes widened. "I read all about you! You're like one of the best Aurors _ever_!"

"Really now?" Moody looked at her. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Alexis grinned as Remus and Sirius pulled chairs up next to her. "I know," Alexis glanced at Dumbledore. "Well, _why_ am I here?"

"Miss Potter, this is the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore told her. Alexis looked unimpressed. "We would like you to inform us on what your housemates are doing."

"You know they've rejected Voldie," Alexis stated. "They've all given me letters they've received from their parents. Here." Alexis handed them to Dumbledore. "I'd know if any of them were feeding me false information."

"How so?"

"I have my ways," Alexis told them. "And don't give me that Dark Magic shit, because that would literally kill me. My magic can't handle that kind of magic."

The Order murmured some things to each other and looked over the letters.

Alexis sat between Remus and Sirius quietly watching the conversations take place.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore began. "You may be excused."

"Thank you Sir," Alexis said. "See you guys soon?"

"Dinner," Remus told her. "Tonight."

"Really?" Alexis' eyes lit up as Sirius and Remus nodded. "Good. Well see you very soon then. I better find Harry."

The two men hugged her goodbye and she walked out of the room and towards her room. Once there she picked up a wrapped box and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said behind her. Alexis jumped and dropped the box. Harry bent down to pick it up. "I hope that wasn't fragile."

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Alexis scolded, taking the box. "But since you're here, I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" Harry asked. "I have a surprise for you."

"Well...it's sort of important," Alexis said quietly.

"Just a few more hours? Come on," Harry pulled Alexis towards the Great Hall.

"But-but-but..."

"Harry!"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry grinned. "How are you?"

"Hi Alex," a voice whispered in her ear.

"Ron!?" Alexis hissed.

"Have you told him?"

"I've been trying to all day, but things keep coming up!" Alexis sighed. "First Dumbledore wanted to see me, then I talked to Remus, and _now_ Harry says that whatever I have to say can wait! Red, I'm going insane!"

"Calm down," Ron said soothingly, rubbing her back.

"Ronald, what do you think you're doing to our girl?"

Alexis' head snapped up. "Fred, George," she squealed giving them both hugs. "How have you been?"

"Good," Fred grinned.

"Missing you," George whispered thickly.

Alexis giggled. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, mum thought Harry should spend Christmas with family," Fred told Alexis. "So the Weasley's are back at Hogwarts."

"We also thought that this was the _perfect_ time to see you," George said cheerfully.

"Fred, George," Mrs. Weasley said walking up to the group with Mr. Weasley. "Who is this?"

Fred and George glanced at each other and then at Alexis. She rolled her eyes at them and smiled at the parents. "Alexis Cadogan, at your service," she held out her hand. Neither parent accepted as she lowered her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," Alexis said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Since when did the Cadogans have a daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Dad!" the twins cut in.

Mr. Weasley growled and signaled for the twins to follow. Alexis shifted under Mrs. Weasley's gaze. "What are your intentions with my sons?"

"I only have the most honorable intentions," Alexis told Mrs. Weasley. "Nothing will happen while I'm with both of them."

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips. "They shouldn't be seeing you at all."

Alexis growled softly. '_Keep calm, don't lose your temper_.' Alexis took a deep breath. "If that's how you feel, I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

Alexis left without waiting for a response and sat at the table across from Ron and Harry. Many teachers and Weasleys were already there. She placed the box on the table and her chin in her hands.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"Your parents hate me," Alexis muttered sadly.

"No they don't," Ron said soothingly with a sideways glance towards Harry.

"Ronald," Mr. Weasley hissed.

"Told you," Alexis sighed then looked at Mr. Weasley, Remus sat next to her. "If you have a problem with me, just come out and say it. Because I don't care to sit around here getting stared at like I'm the spawn of evil!"

"The only problem I have with you is that you're a Cadogan and the whole lot of you deserve to be put in Azkaban!" he sneered.

Alexis kept her temper in check. "If you must know, I agree with you. Only you'll have a hell of a time putting me away in that horrid place."

"And why's that?"

"Because, _I _am not a Cadogan," Alexis told him seriously. "What are you staring at?"

"Where'd you get that scar?"

"Percy!" Ron hissed.

"It's ok Red," Alexis smiled sweetly. "I got mine from the same person who gave Harry his."

"Really?" Alexis heard through the murmuring.

Ron hit himself in the head as Harry shook his head. "You think I'm crazy enough to carve a stupid scar in my neck? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"How are you _not _a Cadogan?"

"Charlie, shut up," Ginny told him.

"Virginia! You will not talk to your brother like that!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her.

"_I_ am adopted...sort of anyways," Alexis told him, getting angrier.

"Not good...not good," Harry muttered under his breath.

"You either are or you aren't," Bill glared at her.

"I'd hate to be you when you people find out the truth about me," Alexis sneered back. "Which isn't any of your damned business anyways."

"Alexis, watch your mouth," Remus scolded her.

"Yes, Sir." Alexis sighed feeling angry. "I'm not technically adopted. It's more like...Voldie slaughtered my parents, tried to kill my brother and I, disappeared, then one of his pawns came and kidnapped me, and that pawn would be Marcus Cadogan." Alexis stood up.

"If that's true, then you are Harry's sister," George said thoughtfully. Harry grinned inwardly.

"Well, who said the Weasley's didn't have any brains?" Alexis muttered. "Right the Cadogans...Harry...this isn't how I meant to tell you. Merry Christmas," she handed him the box and stormed out of the Great Hall, towards the dungeons.

Alexis collapsed on the couch in front of the fire. Soon she heard a knock on the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Alexis we know you're in there! Open the door this instance!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Open the door!"

"NO!"

"Alexis Lillian Potter, get your arse over here and open the door!"

Alexis stomped over to the door and opened it. "Happy?" she slammed it again.

"Draco could get her to open the door," Ginny's voice rang out.

"Draco would know the password to get in!" Ron's voice replied.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"Shut up for a second," he said. "I'm going to try something."

"Oh I get it!" Some muttering followed that statement.

__

'Open the door Lexie.'

'Fuck off, Raven boy.'

'I'm not leaving you alone until you let us in.'

"LALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING!" (A/N: childish, no?)

__

'Lexie, open the door.'

'Go AWAY!'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'I'm not leaving you alone.'

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Alexis screamed.

__

'Only if you open the door.'

"Fine, fine,' Alexis hissed and swung her hand so the door flew open. "You win. Are you fucking happy now?"

"Watch your mouth, girl," Sirius told her.

"Yes, Sir," she muttered. Alexis fixed her gaze on the fire. "Are you people just going to stand there?"

The Weasleys, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius, Remus, and Harry walked into the girl's domain. Snape looked disgruntled at the fact that all these non-Slytherins were within his territory.

"Get over it Professor Snape," Alexis growled.

"Mind your manners, Miss Potter," he told her.

"Or what? You'll give me a detention?" Alexis' head snapped in his direction. "It's too bad that it's vacation then, huh?"

Snape looked irritated, which caused Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Harry to snort back their laughter. Alexis almost smiled, but just almost.

"So, a Potter, huh?" George asked, with a grin.

"I think I'm deserving of the title 'The Lost Potter'," Alexis smiled softly. "Well if you all are planning on staying, make yourselves comfortable."

"We owe you an apology," Mr. Weasley began sitting across from Alexis.

__

'I would certainly say so.'

'Watch it Lex.'

'Fine.'

"Alexis, we are very sorry for treating you the way we did," Mrs. Weasley finished for her husband.

Alexis sighed. "It's fine...No harm, no foul." She smiled at the parents and they smiled back.

"Alexis, can I open this?" Harry asked.

Alexis nodded. "It's your Christmas present from me."

"I didn't get you anything," Harry said quietly.

Alexis shook her head. "Don't worry about it. The holidays suck, and I'd rather not deal with them."

"She sounds like you, Harry, in our first year," Ron said as Harry grinned shyly opening his gift slowly.

"Mr. Weasley? If I gave you information about the Cadogans, do you think you could get them arrested?" Alexis asked hesitantly.

"That depends on the information," he told her. "But I will do my best."

Alexis nodded and told her story of growing up with the Cadogans. She started with the kidnapping and beatings, but soon went into the Death Eater meetings she was required to 'serve' and the pain they inflicted on her by means of illegal curses. Alexis told them how Marcus liked to starve her and then beat her. She also told them how Jacob recently took up the habit of raping and beating her until she passed out only to wake up in a pool of her own blood. Not even Lucius could save her from that. At the end of her speech, Professor McGonagall and Ginny were sitting next to her with a look of sadness in their eyes, while Mrs. Weasley cradled her while she cried. (A/N: Wow...I'm making Alexis extremely emotional. That wasn't my intention...but let's just say it's that time of year.)

When she finally calmed down, Mr. Weasley spoke, softly. "If you're willing to testify, I'm sure we can put them away."

Alexis' eyes lit up. "Thank you."

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked looking away from Alexis.

"Where did you get these pictures?" Harry's voice cracked.

"I," Alexis coughed slightly. "I broke into the Dursley's house in July. They had this box full of pictures of Mom, other relatives, and Dad's and her wedding. They're Muggle pictures, but they'll do."

"How did you find him?" Charlie asked.

"Harry told me," Alexis said. "Or rather, begged for someone to come rescue him. I, of course, couldn't rescue him, because...well you know. So I snuck in through Harry's bedroom window and explored a bit." She turned to Harry. "You really shouldn't keep your window open, anyone could get in."

"How did you get in without my knowledge?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned evilly. "Go for it _Padfoot, Jr._"

Alexis grinned back at him and everyone looked on in confusion, especially Sirius. Alexis transformed into the cat and _meowed_. She sat promptly in front of Harry.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You evil little...Slytherin," he finished weakly, while Alexis rubbed against his legs and purred.

"But isn't she the sweetest little thing?" Ginny cooed, picking her up and coddling her.

"Behave," Remus grinned, looking at the cat. "You got yourself into this."

"Padfoot?" Sirius babbled.

Harry cast a sideways glance towards Sirius. "You knew about this, Ron?"

"Of course I did," Ron told him, smirking. "How do you think she got into the Gryffindor Tower?"

"I think those Slytherins are having a bad influence on you," Harry told him.

"You're hanging out with Slytherins now?" Mr. Weasley asked, surprised.

"Sure," Ron began naming names. "There's Harry's boyfriend," Harry blushed a violent shade of red. "Blaise, he's dating Seamus and he's a half-blood you know, and Alexis, of course."

"Harry's _boyfriend_?"

"It appears that Potter, here, is dating young Malfoy," Snape sneered.

__

'It's just too bad that it's the wrong male Potter that's gay, huh?'

Harry coughed and sputtered. "WHAT?"

The cat looked up innocently at Harry and her eyes flickered to Snape.

"You're bloody serious aren't you?"

Alexis purred in response and let Ginny continue petting her.

"Serious about what?" the twins asked.

Harry busted out laughing causing Alexis to accidentally transform back into herself in Ginny's lap and laugh hysterically.

The Weasley's looked at each other and Snape shifted uncomfortably. McGonagall pursed her lips; Dumbledore looked amused, while Remus and Sirius smiled secretly to each other.

"Sorry Ginny," Alexis grinned at the girl getting off her lap.

"It's ok..."

The twins leaned in towards Alexis' ears. "Looks like our pussy is a puss," Fred grinned wickedly.

Alexis slapped him playfully. Harry looked at her. "So you're an animagus."

"Unregistered...but I suppose now I'll have to register?" she looked up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose we can make an exception."

Harry smiled. "Since you came clean with me, it's time for me to come clean with you."

Alexis looked at Ron. He whistled innocently and looked away; missing the Death Glare he was receiving from the girl. "Ok."

"I already knew that you were my sister," Harry told her. "I just wanted to wait till you told me."

"Now you're the idiot," Ron shook his head.

"You knew he knew and didn't tell me?" Alexis glared at Ron. "AND YOU!" She sent a death glare towards Harry. "Do you have _any_ idea what I've been going through trying to tell you? ALL DAY LONG! First Dumbledore wants to see me, fine, I could deal with that. Then I talked to Remus, great, I loved that! But THEN YOU! You told me that it could wait and put me through a spaz attack in front of my boyfriends' parents, who didn't like me to begin _because_ I was a said Cadogan! And on top of that, I was avoiding you because I was trying to figure out just _how_ to tell you, and you tell me that _you already knew_! Oh, heaven forbid you even try to make this easier for me!"

Harry snorted back his laughter as the rest of the room looked at him. "You are out of your mind, Potter," Snape drawled.

"No...It's not that," Harry said choking back his laughter. "It's just that she reminded me of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron when they get mad."

Sirius didn't even bother hiding his laughter. "It's the famous Red-head temper," he managed through his laughs. "Your mother had that temper too."

"No kidding," Remus smiled. "She got so mad at James once that she withheld, well...you don't need to know that."

Alexis made a disgusted face as Sirius howled with laughter. Snape gave him a superior look. "Merlin! Black you are_ so_ immature."

Harry, Ron, and Alexis snorted. "Why don't you lighten up?" Sirius glanced at Snape. "Life's to short to be taken seriously."

"Humph."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Look here Black," Snape sneered. "You couldn't handle responsibility if it bit you in the arse!"

The students, and graduates, glanced at each other, never hearing Snape use that kind of language before. "You couldn't have any fun if it fell into your precious potions!" Sirius retorted.

"Children!" Harry and Alexis said together.

"Great, you got us in trouble!" Snape groaned. "_Again_."

"_I _got us in trouble," Sirius yelled. "Why's it always _my_ fault?"

The Weasley children howled with laughter, McGonagall smiled, the Weasley parents tried not to laugh, and Dumbledore looked amused. Remus didn't even bother hiding his amusement as the two continued arguing. Soon they both stormed out.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said mostly to Alexis.

She nodded her agreement. That _was_ quite interesting. The twins shared a secret '_evil_' grin between the two of them. Oh, yes, the fun was only just beginning.

~~~~~~Classes are Back in session *First day back*~~~~~~

"Alexis get up!" Draco's voice rang out.

Alexis smiled at him and jumped out of bed. "Morning sunshine! Beautiful day it's going to be," Alexis said in a singsong voice.

Draco pressed his hand to her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said pulling away from him. "I told Harry."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you should've told me you knew," Alexis huffed. She showered and dressed. "I'm incredibly angry with you."

"You'll get over it," Draco told her as they walked out of the Common Room.

"Of course I will," Alexis said seriously. "It's no reason for a girl to lose her best friend, is it?"

Draco grinned. "Well, Potter, are we going to have a dramatic entrance?"

"Of course, as soon as the other Potter gets here."

Draco nodded as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came walking up. "Uh, sorry about not trusting you," Hermione said. "I didn't know you were Harry's sister."

Alexis shrugged it off. "No problem."

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked quickly. He sounded hungry.

"I was thinking we go in there and sit at the wrong table and Harry says something like, 'what are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen family eat together?' Would be fun watch everyone start thinking."

"The Hufflepuffs would think themselves sore." Draco laughed.

"Ko, be nice," Harry scolded and led them in. Draco bid farewell, as he headed to the Slytherin table. The rest of the group sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Alexis bent their heads together like they were talking. The hall looked on in confusion. "So basically our cousin Dudley is a pig. He pretty much looks and smells like one."

"Did he say 'our'?"

"Sure sounded like it."

Harry looked up pretending to just notice the staring and whispering. "Oh, you all know Alexis, right?" Harry grinned. "Unfortunately you haven't been _properly_ introduced. Alexis Potter, meet Hogwarts."

"Good morning!" Alexis said cheerfully.

"Hogwarts, meet my sister."

The hall gasped in shock. "Oh, _honestly_!" Hermione gasped. "This school has had bigger news stories than this. Quit staring, it's rude. Ron, let's eat."

"No arguments here," Ron said.

"Aren't you at least surprised?"

"Maybe You-Know-Who planned this!"

"For your information, I already knew," Ron huffed. "Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't lie, would he?"

The Great Hall was filled with murmuring for the rest of breakfast. Soon Alexis bid goodbye and headed towards class.

__

'Bored, bored...I'm so bored.' Alexis thought to herself.

"In 1347 the Vampire Klan of Western Europe started a rivalry with the Vampire Klan of Northern Africa..." Professor Binns drawled on.

__

'What class are you in?' Harry's voice came through.

__

'History of Magic.'

'I thought 7th years didn't have to take it.'

'That's just if you've taken it before...I never took it.'

'Lucky.'

'Puh-leez. What are you doing?'

'Free period.'

'Lucky S.O.B.'

"Miss Cadogan," Professor Binns snapped her out of her conversation. "What year did this rivalry end?"

"It's Potter, and 1897," Alexis said simply as the bell rang. _'Thank Merlin! See you in Potions!'_

Alexis walked down to Potions meeting up with Draco. "Hello," Alexis drawled.

"Still mad?"

"You could've told me he knew!"

"He's my boyfriend."

"And you're my best friend," Alexis huffed. She took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm over it. Life's too short to stay mad!"

"Alexis are _sure_ you're feeling ok?" Draco asked with a yelp as Harry grabbed him from behind.

"I'm positively superb," Alexis said giggling.

"What's so funny?" Draco turned to Harry and cooed. "Hi Har."

"You yelped!" Alexis shook her head laughing and walked into the classroom.

"HAHA! Potter I'll kill you!" Draco yelled at her back.

"Awe, Ko...Don't say that," Harry told him walking into class.

"I always tell her that," Draco huffed. "Would you rather I said I was going to kill you?"

"No," Harry kissed Draco, smirked at a smirking Alexis, and sat next to Ron.

"What are you plotting?"

"Nothing," Alexis said with mock innocence. "Whatever is in my head will come out soon anyways."

"Settle down and take out your parchment," Snape drawled, walking into the room. "We will be discussing the properties and differences of Sneezewort, Hazlewort, Gummywort, and Chestwort..."

__

'Do you think Snape would be happier if he got laid?' Alexis thought with a smirk.

Harry coughed receiving a look from Snape. Once it was safe, Harry replied. _'Probably. It worked for Draco.'_

Alexis snorted with a sideways glance towards Draco. Draco scowled. _'Well...think we should get him a hooker?'_

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing, but Snape took it to be thinking and let it slide. _'Nah...Snape needs a long term lover.'_

'Well...a girl or boy?'

'Are you implying he's gay?' Alexis didn't reply, so Harry took that as a yes. _'Could be, I've never seen him as much as glance at a woman.'_

'So, now the question is who should go with him.'

Harry nodded, which Alexis saw out of the corner of her eye.

__

'I think I figured out why he hates us.'

'Do share.'

'He had a thing for Dad, which is why he hates you since you look like him. And since mom 'stole' him from Snape, and I look like her...Snape hates me.'

'Plausible. But why Sirius?'

'Maybe Sirius had a crush on Snape and Snape rejected him.'

'They were flirting during Christmas.'

'That looked more like foreplay to me.'

Harry fell off his seat laughing. "Potter, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Alexis grinned at him. "Are you gay?"

"Wha-what?" Snape sputtered as the class looked on in curiosity. Harry was howling with laughter on the floor.

"Really. Do you like Sirius?" Alexis asked eyes wide with mock innocence.

"Of course I don't fancy that mutt," Snape sneered, blushing slightly. "50 points off of Slytherin!"

The Gryffindors gasped as the Slytherins looked on in shock. Alexis just shrugged. "Well I don't know about the rest of the witnesses, but that argument looked like it could pass for foreplay."

Snape growled. "Miss Potter, detention."

"Yes, Sir," Alexis saluted him and walked out as the bell rang.

"Way to go Potter," Draco drawled.

"Well I didn't know he'd get so mad," Alexis told him. Draco looked at her sternly. "Ok, I did. But you have to admit, it was funny."

"And Snape told us more than he meant to," Ron said, walking up with Harry and Hermione. "Did you see him blushing?"

Harry grinned. "So Draco...It's been forever since you were in my bed."

"What are you implying Potter?" Draco's eyebrow raised. "You and your sister just humiliated my Godfather."

"He's interested in mine," Harry smiled innocently. "Besides, I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

Alexis gagged as Harry smiled evilly. "I hear you're into bondage."

"Kinky Potter," Draco cooed closing the gap between him and Harry. Draco closed his mouth over Harry's, who responded eagerly. Soon they were going at it like two wild animals.

"Get a room," Alexis muttered.

"Come on," Hermione said. "We don't have to sit here and watch them get freaky with each other."

With that, the three of them left leaving Harry and Draco in the corridor alone. I daresay, they never made it to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finished the Chapter!! Well...Review, and _if_ you were confused, let me know what confused you and I'll try to explain things better in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Knapped

> > > ****Hey all!! Sorry about the wait!

**I own squat. Slash. Mention of rape and abuse.**

On with the long awaited chapter.

> > > > > **__**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Chapter 11: Knapped
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis woke early that morning after another nightmare. It was then she decided to skip her classes and sleep in with a dreamless sleep potion that Madame Pomfrey had given her a few weeks ago.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis realized she was sweating through her pajamas when she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, laying her face on them. She sobbed silently, as to not wake the sleeping boys in the adjacent room. The dream kept replaying itself in her mind. Repeatedly she saw Voldemort kill her brother and Draco because she was 'disobedient'. He did not even bother to use the killing curse, slashing the boys' throats and holding her back so that she could not heal them. She could still smell their blood and see the looks in their eyes as they fought for their lives, struggling to breathe. She sobbed as she always did when she had these horrid nightmares that plagued her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She looked up after hearing scuffling and saw a talk dark haired boy. "Lex, are you alright?" Harry asked running his hand through his hair.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Fine, Raven," Alexis forced a smile. "Go back to sleep."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Don't lie to me Alexis," Harry sat next to her. He poured some water into the bowl by her bed and dipped a washcloth in the cool water. He rubbed the cloth on her back. "What happened?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Nothing," Alexis muttered and hid her face in her knees. "It was just a nightmare. Where's Draco?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Sleeping," Harry said shortly. "Tell me about it."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Lex, don't be so stubborn," Harry told her. "You'll feel better if you tell me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No I won't," Alexis' head snapped up and she looked into Harry's eyes. "He's trying to scare me, and it's not going to work. So just forget about it."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Well he's doing a good job about it if you're waking up sweating and crying," Harry rubbed her back soothingly. "Tell me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis smiled weakly and leaned into her brother's embrace. "I would rather not talk about it. Just promise me one thing."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What's that?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Promise me that you and Draco won't come after me," Alexis said quietly. "When He comes to get me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'm not going let Voldemort just take you!" Harry growled.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Fine," Alexis huffed. "Do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What are you going on about?" Harry eyed her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Never mind…" Alexis' head nodded and she shook herself awake. "Raven, go back to sleep. You shouldn't waste sleep over me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'm not going to leave you like this," Harry told her, rubbing her back, still hugging her. "I know what it's like after these nightmares. Tell me about it, please."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'd rather not," Alexis inhaled deeply. The sent of blood was fading, and instead she got a nose full of Harry's musky sent. Harry looked at her with pleading eyes. Alexis sighed and gave in. "It was just another dream about Voldie offing you and Draco."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Obviously it was more than that," Harry said softly, squeezing his sister. "Tell me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis muttered something and after some more coaxing from Harry she finally told him. "He forced me to watch the life drain out of you and Draco," Alexis began slowly, eyes closed. "He slashed your throats and kept me from healing you. I could see the look of terror in yours and Draco's eyes. I could smell the blood and taste the fear. Oh, gods, I could feel the pain in my chest. You both were begging me to help, but I couldn't. My final punishment was watching you die."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry shushed her softly rocking her back and forth, like Hermione and Ron used to do to him when he had nightmares.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He pulled her out of her bed and grabbed the dreamless sleep potion off her nightstand. Alexis looked puzzled and allowed herself to be led into the adjacent room where Draco lay sleeping. Harry motioned for her to crawl into bed and handed her the potion to drink.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis opened her mouth to say something, but Harry shook his head and she downed the potion, grimacing. She snuggled into the pillows and felt Harry lay besides her. She knew Harry thought, and knew, she would feel safe with him and Draco, so for the first time that morning, Alexis smiled and fell asleep.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What's she doing in here?" Draco asked Harry softly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Shhh," Harry told him. "You'll wake her."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis buried her face deeper into the pillow and listened to the boys talk. "Why did she come in here?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I told her to," Harry said shortly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Because she had a nightmare."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She hasn't had a nightmare bad enough to crawl into bed with me in a long time," Draco said thoughtfully. "How bad was it?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Bad enough to make her cry," Harry told him. "Now either go back to sleep or take a damned shower. I'm tired."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "As am I, so both of you shut your traps," Alexis snuggled deeper into the blankets.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Go back to your own bed," Draco poked her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Bite me," Alexis groaned, pulling herself out of bed. "At least _someone_ cared enough about little ol' me to come check on me after my nightmare. By the way, I'm not going to classes today."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "And why not?" Draco asked as Harry mumbled something.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Because, _Draco_, I'm tired and cranky and I got _maybe_ four fucking hours of sleep," Alexis huffed. "So if it's ok with you, _Master Draco_, I would like to get some sleep."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Draco winced. "I was just asking. I don't have a good feeling about leaving you here."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I won't leave my room, I promise. G'night."
>>>>> 
>>>>> The last thing Alexis remember before falling asleep was Harry tucking her in before leaving to the Great Hall. A few hours later, Alexis woke up by being slammed against the wall with a sickening crack.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What the FUCK?" Alexis groaned standing, feeling the blood run down her back while having a hand wrap tightly around her neck.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis choked and looked into the eyes of Peter Pettigrew. "If you call anyone for help or scream I'll make the remainder of your life miserable."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis glared as he tightened his grip. She gagged and struggled to breathe and nodded her agreement. Peter loosened his grip. "Just in case," he muttered the silencing charm and Alexis glared. "Now be a good girl and take hold of this Portkey."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis shook her head and folded her arms quickly. Peter wrapped his hand around her throat again and put his lips uncomfortably close to her ear. "Do it," he hissed. Alexis cringed and cursed herself for being weak. "And if you tell your good for nothing brother where we are, I promise, you'll live to regret it."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis swallowed and nodded, holding her hand out to the Portkey, feeling the familiar tug and ended up somewhere she didn't recognize.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Peter turned to her and leaned into her ear. "You look exactly like your mother," he purred. He kissed her cheek as Alexis flinched away. "It's a shame the Dark Lord had to kill her before I got to _repay _her for making me her secret keeper. But I can always repay her through you."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis closed her eyes before the tears could escape. Just then, she heard a familiar voice. "Wormtail, leave the girl alone," Lucius growled. "Alexis, come."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis scurried to the elder Malfoy and followed him to a room. "Alexis, sit," Lucius motioned to a vacant chair. She did as she was told. "I'll be back to collect you, for now, relax, Wormtail will leave you alone, if he knows what's good for him."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis nodded and sat quietly (well not that she had much of a choice, but you get the point). She looked around the room. It was dark, except for the light coming in from the window. Alexis looked around and noticed she was in a bedroom. The fire in the fireplace was roaring and outside, snow was coming down
>>>>> 
>>>>> fast. It was the middle of January and the feel of spring was coming.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis climbed onto the window seat and hugged her knees looking out the window. Spring was coming and she wouldn't be able to see it. She wouldn't be able to see the Weasley twins again, or Ron's and Hermione's baby girl (which according to Alexis' premonition, would be born in about two years), or Harry's and Draco's wedding, or her 18th birthday. Alexis sighed and continued staring out of the window when the door opened again.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Alexis," Lucius told her. "Come."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis stood, feeling awkward in her bloodied pajamas and followed Lucius down to the kitchen. He put a plate in front of her and told her to eat.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis gave him a quizzical look. "The Dark Lord wants your strength up, you will eat."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis nodded and ate slowly. Savoring what could very well be her last meal. After she was done eating she was ushered back to the bedroom, where they were holding her captive. Alexis sighed and went back to her window seat, not trusting the men enough to go to sleep.
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_Please don't let them come after me_,' Alexis prayed silently. '_Please let them go on without me._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> **__**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What do you mean she's gone?" Harry and Draco yelled. They were standing in Professor Dumbledore's office with the Order members, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Blaise.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She can't be gone!" Harry yelled. "She was in her room a few hours ago! How does someone just disappear?!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Harry calm down," Ron told him. Harry wasn't listening to him and continued on his rant.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She's my flesh and blood! I'll FUCKING KILL Voldemort if he hurts her," Harry growled.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Harry, you have to kill him anyways," Draco said. "I'll fucking kill Marcus, that prat."
>>>>> 
>>>>> The Weasley twins, Sirius, and Remus were also ranting.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You know who I should've killed? Peter…that no good, sorry, pitiful excuse of a man," Harry growled. "I'm sorry I ever fucking saved his fucking life, that rat…"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ron had enough of this, Dumbledore was standing there looking amused and all the Order members were mad in one form or another. Ron stood on Dumbledore's desk. "**EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP**!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Everyone turned to look at him and gaped. Even Harry, who was thoroughly pissed and took this kidnapping more personal than all the other ones stopped ranting. "There's nothing we can accomplish if we get mad and start yelling at each other. We need to formulate a plan and get Alexis back," Ron took a breath. "The only way we can do that is if everyone remains calm. I know most of us have gotten attached to Alex over the past several months, and she has never once hidden from us the fact that Voldemort's lackeys were going to come 'collect' her. To be completely honest we should have been ready for this, but none of us wanted to believe it was going to happen. Now we need to listen to Dumbledore, ok? So everyone keep their traps shut for fifteen minutes so that Dumbledore can tell us what both what the evidence tells us happened and what he believes happened."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Thank you Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore smiled as Ron climbed off the desk.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ron, that was so…hot," Hermione cooed. Ron blushed and took his seat next to his girlfriend.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That took some serious balls, Weasley," Blaise smirked.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yeah, who knew the Weasel had it in him," Draco smirked, earning a sarcastic laugh and semi-soft punch from Ron.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "And who knew ferrets had a sense of humor," Ron retorted. He took a deep breath and smiled at a grinning Draco. "Professor, if you please."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I was informed by Dobby and Winky, two of the House Elves here," Dumbledore explained. "While they were cleaning Miss Potter's room, that there was blood dripping from the walls, with a large pool at the bottom. Also footprints were found indicating a struggle of some sort. While Severus and I went to investigate the scene, the rest of the school was enjoying their lunch. When we arrived, we did, in fact, see an alarming amount of blood covering the wall furthest from the bed and a pool of blood at the floor of the wall. Alexis Potter was in fact taken by force. We do not, however, have to be concerned with her injuries from this attack, since they should be healed by now." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I also believe that Marcus and his sons had no part of this kidnapping. Therefore, one of Voldemort's other men would have done it. I'm willing to say Peter."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why not Lucius?" Remus asked him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "My father would never lay a hand on Alexis," Draco growled. "If he had come to collect her, she wouldn't have been harmed in any way."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry had his face buried in his hands. "We have to do something. One of the last things she said to me was to promise that Draco and I wouldn't go after her. She knew, she knew and she didn't tell me." Harry paused. "She had a nightmare this morning. Apparently Voldemort slashed mine and Draco's throats, forcing her to watch us die." Harry swallowed thickly. "It wasn't a vision…just a nightmare he was feeding her."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Everyone looked at Harry. "Harry," Draco began softly. "That wasn't the first time she had that dream." Harry and the rest of the Order looked at Draco confused. "She started getting those dreams when we figured out what our prophecy really meant, in 4th year." Draco bit his lip. "In some dreams we would be dismembered, others tortured, but in all she was forced to watch us die. I remember a few times I woke up and she was in the bathroom throwing up and coughing up blood. He made her feel what he was doing to us. She'd wake up with cuts and bruises. Father said that it was Voldemort's way of making sure she gave him what he wanted." Draco cracked a smile. "She's always been too stubborn for her own good."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Fred cleared his throat. "Harry? Do you think you can…you know, contact her?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I don't know," Harry said sadly. "I can try."
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_Alexis? Can you hear me?_'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_Yes._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry smiled. '_Are you ok?_'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_As good as expected._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry's brow furrowed. "What the bloody hell does that mean!?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Uh, Harry," George began. "Not aloud."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry shook his head. "Sorry."
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_I'm fine Raven._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_You heard that?_'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_It helps when you think what you say._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry smiled. '_Where are you?_'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_In a bedroom, in a house, somewhere…I don't know._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry bit his lip. '_How did you get there?_'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_I, erm, Peter woke me up…and he…erm, he made me take hold of a Portkey and we were here._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_What did he do to make you go with him?_'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_Oh, the usual. Threatened harm to me, to kill me. Nothing out of the ordinary, I daresay.'_
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry growled. '_How's your injury?_'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_Oh, my head? It's fine…I'm stuck in these bloodied pjs though._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_Ok, you tell me where you are when you find out._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_No. You are not coming after me, I can handle myself._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_Alexis…please._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> '_I know what's going to happen and now's not the time for you to look for me,_' she paused. '_You'll know where I am when you need to. Goodbye, big brother._'
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry scowled as the Order stared at him. "Well?" The Twins said together.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Oh, uhm…she's fine, she says her head has healed. Erm, Peter got her and Portkeyed her out of Hogwarts. She doesn't know where she is, but she says I will when it's time for me to know."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "If I'm not mistaken Lucius is good for something," Remus sighed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Father will make sure she's safe from harm," Draco said softly closing his eyes. "When Jacob raped her and she told me and I told Father, he cursed Jacob. Father believes that Alexis should be unharmed until Voldemort gets what he wants from her."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What will happen to her if she gives him what he wants?" Hermione asked softly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Draco swallowed thickly and opened his mouth, but no words came out. Blaise sighed. "He'll either kill her or give her to the Death Eaters to play with," Blaise paused thoughtfully. "If she does give him what he wants, I hope he has enough humanity left in him to kill her."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry and the twins snapped. "How could you hope that?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She deserves to live!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Blaise cut in. "The only reason she's survived this long is because of her powers. If they are taken away from her and she is given to the Death Eaters so they can _play_ with her, she will not survive, at least not mentally. She will withdraw and she will beg to die. You don't know what they will do to her, and trust me, she'd be better off dead." Blaise paused. "As long as she keeps her power she's safe from anything Voldemort may want to do to her."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Draco nodded. "However, the longer she holds on to her power, the angrier he'll get. And that means he will make her suffer if she does finally give it up."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Snape grunted. "I realize that the common belief is that all Slytherins are cowards, but Miss Potter is not a normal Slytherin. She won't give Voldemort what he wants, no matter how long he tortures her," Snape paused. "If I'm not mistaken, that's exactly why she refuses to tell you where she is."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why's that?" Draco asked.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I don't know if you are aware of Miss Potter's attachment to you both," McGonagal sighed softly. "But it's there, and it's been evident since she started here. She worked hard to ensure your relationship to each other and she worked hard to protect Mr. Potter from his nightmares. She's done quite a job with that, if you hadn't noticed, Mr. Potter."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I didn't know she was getting my nightmares…" Harry said softly to himself, as Draco squeezed his hand.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "The only way Voldemort will get her to give up her power, to him, is to kill you both," Snape stated. "He knows, however, that to get to you, Mr. Potter, he needs to put Miss Potter in harms way."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry put his face in his hands. "So what you're saying is that I need to find her to save her, but I need to stay away to save me?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That sounds to be the jest of it," Tonks said softly, watching Harry.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "This was so much easier when I just had to kill Voldemort, no Alexis and no Draco," Harry muttered. "I mean it was live or die. I used to think there wasn't any thing to live for. Sirius was dead, my parents are dead, Cedric is dead. People were dying because of me. And now I have the choice to be a coward and let Alexis die, or go after her and possibly dying myself." He paused and stood. "I'm going for a walk. I have to clear my head."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry walked out of the office and Sirius stood. "I'm going to go talk to him."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Remus shook his head. "Not now, Siri, this is something he needs to do on his own."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Like hell it is," Draco stood, followed by Blaise and the Gryffindors. "I won't let him do this alone. Not now, not ever."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Before any of the adults in the Order could say anything, the kids ran out after Harry.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Harry, wait up," Ron yelled down the corridor. Harry turned to face the students running up to him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Draco walked up to Harry and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him close. Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around Draco and sigh. "Harry we'll find her."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What if we don't? She doesn't want us to come after her." Harry sighed sadly and put his forehead on Draco's shoulder.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We will find her Harry," Hermione told him. "She said you'd know where to find her when the time's right. Don't you loose faith Harry, because if you do, we all will."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "This isn't easy for me 'Mione," Harry grumbled. "I can't be the world's rock. I won't be it. I fight for what I believe in, not what everyone expects me to fight for. I chose Gryffindor because I didn't want to become what Voldemort is. The decisions I've made were probably more selfish than anything, and now…now I need to find a way to rescue the last bit of blood I have left."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That's not true Harry," Seamus began. "You went into the Chambers of Secrets to save Gin, so don't try to tell us all your decisions have been made for you. You've always put people first, and maybe, maybe Alex knows what she's doing and can take care of herself until it's time for you to find her."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry sighed, felt Draco's breath on his neck, and swallowed, hugging him closer.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Well leave you two alone," Ron said as Pansy ran up.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Is it true?" Pansy halted with Crabbe right behind her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes the sky has fallen Goosey Loosey," Hermione muttered.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Goosey Loosey?" Pansy asked. "Who the hell is Goosey Loosey?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> For the first time since they found out that Alexis was missing, Harry smiled and bursted into giggles. Hermione and Seamus smiled, knowing the story, but the others looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh crap," Draco moved back from Harry, watching him closely. "My boyfriend has officially cracked."
>>>>> 
>>>>> While everyone was staring at Harry, Dean came running up in a panic. "Ron! Harry!" Dean gasped. "Ginny!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What are you talking about?" Ron asked as Harry stopped laughing.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She's," Dean took a deep breath. "Ginny's gone! I can't find her any where!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "WHAT?!" Ron bellowed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Calm down, she might still be in school," Hermione said calmly. "Harry, the map."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ron nodded impatiently as Harry took the map out of his pocket and muttered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry's eyes scanned the map quickly, looking for Weasley. The only Weasleys the map showed was Ron, George, and Fred. His eyes grew. Muttering "Mischief managed" he looked at Ron and shook his head. "You know what this means…" Harry trailed off.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That fucker!" Ron yelled. "What does he think he's doing with her now!?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We should go tell Dumbledore," Hermione said, turning back to the office with Ron, Pansy, Dean, Draco, Harry, and Crabbe behind her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> When the group got there, the Order meeting was still going on. The group was out of breath and began talking at the same time.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "One at a time," Dumbledore stated.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ginny-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She's not-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Missing!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What?" Dumbledore asked.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ginny's missing!" they yelled together.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "This is not good," Dumbledore began sitting. He shuffled through the papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for. "Indeed, we are in trouble." He looked up. "Today is the initiation for the 7th year Slytherins. Severus, gather everyone in the Great Hall. Two of our students have gone missing, make sure no one else has. Dismissed." The teachers scurried out, the Twins flooed to the Burrow, and Remus and Sirius escorted the students to the Great Hall.
>>>>> 
>>>>> **__**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Meanwhile…
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It is time, Alexis," Lucius walked in the room and escorted her down to the basement. He lifted the silencing charm and knocked on the door.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Enter," a voice drawled. The two stepped in the dark room. "Ah, Lucius, at last. What about the others?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We weren't able to retrieve them," Lucius said regretfully.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Very well, the one I need most is here." Fingers snapped and the lights went on. Alexis' eyes grew when she realized that this was Voldemort. "Now, girl are you ready?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ready for what?" Alexis drawled sounding calmer that she felt.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Voldemort laughed a bitter laugh, causing Marcus and Lucius to laugh with him. He stopped abruptly. "To join my ranks of course."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis smiled bitterly. "Not even if hell froze over."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I thought you'd feel that way, child," Voldemort grinned. "Wormtail!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Peter walked in with a frantic Ginny. "How do you feel now?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Drop dead!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Right on!" Ginny shouted.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Shut up!" Voldemort shouted. "_Crucio!_"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ginny withered on the ground screaming in pain. "STOP IT!" Alexis shouted.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Voldemort lifted the curse. "Last chance, will you join us?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "If she stays alive, yes," Alexis said, sounding defeated.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "NO! Alexis don't do it!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I have too…" Alexis was pushed towards Voldemort and forced to kneel down.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I knew you'd see it my way," Voldemort began speaking in Parseltongue. Alexis felt pain in her left arm, beyond anything she's ever felt. Drenched in sweat and barely able to stand, Alexis prayed that one day, Harry and her parents would forgive her. "Now for unfinished business." He turned to Ginny. "Advara-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "NO!" Alexis screamed and gathered her strength to jump on Ginny and Apparate out.
>>>>> 
>>>>> When they arrived in an alley at Diagon Alley, Alexis climbed off the girl. "Are you ok?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> She nodded and fell out of consciousness. "Damn it!" Alexis cursed under her breath. She leaned against the wall, feeling weaker. "Here goes nothing."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis lifted Ginny onto her back, breathing painfully. Alexis Apparated to Hogsmead.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Once arrived, people stared as Alexis limped out of Hogsmead and towards Hogwarts. She tripped several times and felt faint, struggling to go on, she crawled until she felt she could stand. With Ginny still on her back, Alexis climbed the steps towards the Entrance Hall slowly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis walked towards the Great Hall and leaned against the doors that opened, causing Alexis to fall forwards with Ginny toppling over her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The students gasped, some running forwards to help. "No," Alexis whispered shielding herself from the others. They flew back into other students.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry stepped forwards. "Alexis?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Forgive me," She murmured, untangling herself from Ginny and backing away.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You didn't do anything," He took a step towards her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I did more than you know," the barrier went up again, effectively keeping Harry away.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry looked around confused. Draco came up next to him. "She does that when she's scared."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Alexis, please!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "NO!" Alexis screamed out in pain. She ground her teeth together. "Let's see how you like it!" She growled to herself, forcing the pain she was feeling from the Mark back through it. She fainted with exhaustion.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Harry made to move forwards, when Draco stopped him. "Don't, the barrier is still up."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Dumbledore appeared suddenly, announcing that Ginny Weasley was fine and her family was visiting with her now. He looked over at Remus. "Go to her."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Remus opened his mouth to object, but complied. For some reason he was able to step through her barrier. He carried her to the Hospital wing where Ginny was sleeping and the Weasleys were watching over her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Alexis, sweetie, wake up," Remus murmured. She groaned as he slapped her cheeks softly. Her eyes grew wide in panic. "What happened?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Please…don't make me tell you," she choked. "I can't."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Sweetie tell me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ginny?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She's fine," Remus told her. "Tell us what happened. We want to help."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You can't."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Tell us Lexie!" Harry begged, as Draco squeezed his hand encouragingly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You'll hate me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No I won't."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes you will!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Children," Sirius said. "Alexis we need to know what happened."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Alexis leaned back defeated and held out her left arm. Draco stepped forwards and rolled up her sleeve showing her Dark Mark. He stumbled back into Harry. "No…" he whispered.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "How could you?" Harry wondered aloud.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "To save her life," Alexis said weakly. "He was going to kill her. I hope you all will forgive me one day." With that, the young Potter fell into a deep sleep.

Hey! Sorry that took _ages_! I had school and things. But at anyrate, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or at least feel somewhat glad that I finally updated. Show me love and review.

Before the next chapter comes out, a special requested Veela fic will be arriving shortly. So keep an eye out for that!

Love yah! Mean it! Chao!


End file.
